Nada poderá nos separar
by Pink Potter
Summary: TERMINADA!Há quase um século atrás, Hogwarts foi palco de um amor proibido um jovem bruxo, “sangue puro”, apaixonouse por uma bruxa de pais trouxas, mas esse amor não seria permitido pela tradicional família do rapaz. Entretanto, o amor existente
1. Atração repentina

1) Atração Repentina

Naquele fim de tarde, Harry estava no salão comunal da Grinfinória, em frente a lareira. Poucos minutos atrás conversa com Rony, este dizia coisas sobre estar apaixonado. Há alguns meses Rony e Luna namoravam, e naquele dia ele aconselhava Harry a arranjar uma namorada. Harry que pensava nas palavras do amigo, não percebeu a chegada de Hermione no salão.

Harry! – ela chamou. Por mais que tivesse sido num tom normal, Harry assustou-se, pois estava concentrado em seus pensamentos.

Nossa Hermione, que susto! – ele exclamou endireitando-se na poltrona.

Posso saber em que estava pensando Harry James Potter? – ela perguntou sorrindo e Harry lhe retribuiu.

Nas coisas que Rony me dizia a pouco – ele respondeu.

Ah Harry, por favor! Não fique pensado nas coisas que Rony anda falando! Tudo que ele sabe dizer é: como é bom namorar! – ela falou em tom de reprovação.

E qual o mal em namorar, Mione? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

Nenhum, mas há coisas mais importantes a si pensar – ela respondeu desviando o olhar.

Tudo bem que teremos uma batalha em breve, mas será que exatamente por isso nós não deveríamos aproveitar? – indagou Harry.

Você fala como se não fosse sobreviver a batalha – ela disse tristemente.

Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Mione, mas há essa possibilidade.

Então talvez por isso seja melhor não namorar com ninguém, para que essa pessoa não sofra caso venhamos a morrer – Harry não gostou daquilo. Ele não se incomodava em falar que poderia não sobreviver, mas não admitia que ninguém além dele, especialmente Hermione, falasse em morrer.

Eu não vou permitir que nada te aconteça – falou puxando delicadamente o rosto da garota pelo queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, sem nada falar, apenas se olhando. Harry não soube de onde surgiu, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-la, os lábios de Hermione pareciam convidá-lo, então começou a se aproximar dela. Hermione sentia-se hipnotizada pelo olhar de Harry e pelo cheiro inebriante que emanava do corpo dele, percebia aquela aproximação, mas não desviou, não queria desviar.

Foi então que um barulho vindo do retrato da mulher gorda anunciou que alguém entrava e acabou interrompendo aquela atração repentina neles. Totalmente embaraçados com o que quase fariam, sorriram envergonhados. Um grupo de alunos que parecia ser do primeiro ano entrou, mas foram imediatamente para os dormitórios. Harry não sabia o que dizer, quase beijara Hermione, sua amiga, mas por quê? Nunca antes sentiu aquela sensação, aquela vontade louca de beijá-la, reprimiu-se mentalmente por pensar nisso.

Eu vou na biblioteca – disse Hermione, também confusa. Ela precisava sair dali, não sabia explicar o que havia acontecido.

Tudo bem – ele respondeu e sorriu sem graça.

Hermione andou até o retrato da mulher gorda e saiu. Harry a acompanhou com os olhos até que ela sumiu. Por pouco não trocara um beijo com Hermione, e ele não sabia o que era mais confuso, querer beijá-la ou sentir uma imensa raiva por terem interrompido aquele momento.

Andando rapidamente para a biblioteca, Hermione também pensava no que quase aconteceu. Ainda podia sentir seu coração acelerado devido aquele olhar de Harry. "Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Harry é meu amigo", ela pensava. Tentou convencer-se de que fora apenas um momento, e a melhor opção para tentar esquecer aquilo seria estudar. Escolheu a mesa mais afastada, que ficava no fundo da biblioteca. Ficou ali por horas, perdera até o jantar, mas pelo menos não pensava mais em Harry. Acabou adormecendo em cima da pilha de livro que colocara sobre a mesa, sem perceber que era a única que restava no local.

No salão comunal Harry esperava preocupado por Hermione. A amiga não aparecera pra jantar e até aquele horário ninguém a tinha visto. Será que foi devido ao quase beijo deles? Decidiu não esperar mais, procuraria por Hermione. Foi até seu dormitório e pegou sua capa de invisibilidade, saindo do salão comunal da Grinfinória em seguida. Será que ainda estaria na biblioteca? Apesar de saber que provavelmente o local já estaria vazio e fechado, achou que deveria ser o primeiro local para procurá-la.

Harry entrou cuidadosamente na biblioteca, procurava por Hermione, mas todas as mesas estavam vazias. Será que ela já teria ido embora? Harry caminhou mais um pouco, faltava olhar na parte do fundo da biblioteca. Foi então que a encontrou. Hermione dormia sobre os livros e Harry ficou por alguns minutos a admirá-la, "Esta tão linda! Essa não, novamente pensamentos inadequados", pensou ele. Aproximou-se da amiga e carinhosamente a chamou, assustada Hermione acordou.

Harry? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ainda sonolenta.

Acho que eu é quem deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta, não acha Srta. Granger? – Hermione sorriu, foi naquele momento que percebera que estava na biblioteca.

Fiquei estudando, acho que peguei no sono – respondeu ela – Mas o que veio fazer aqui?

Eu? – Harry não sabia o que responder, ficou preocupado com ela, mas por quê? Até pensou que ela pudesse estar chateada pelo que aconteceu horas antes.

Sim Harry.

Você não apareceu pro jantar, fiquei preocupado – ele respondeu apenas isso.

Ah. Bem, é melhor irmos agora não é?

Concordo, se nos pegarem receberemos detenção – Harry falou mostrando a capa.

Obrigada! – ela agradeceu ao amigo.

Saíram dali juntos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Hermione ia na frente, podia sentir a respiração de Harry em seu pescoço devido a proximidade dos corpos e isso não era nada bom, aumentava a confusão que havia na sua cabeça já que sentiu mais vontade de beijá-lo.

"Controle-se Hermione, é só o Harry! Só o Harry!", disse para si mesmo. Era só o Harry, talvez esse fosse o grande problema! Hermione, mesmo sendo amiga dele, não poderia deixar de notar as mudanças que Harry sofreu durante aqueles anos. Seu corpo era bem desenvolvido, seu sorriso perfeito e os olhos... ah aqueles olhos! Hermione adorava os olhos de Harry. Já estavam próximos da torre da Grinfinória quando ouviram um barulho. Agilmente, Harry puxou Hermione, colocando-a contra a parede, colando em seguida seu corpo no dela. Seus corações batiam acelerados, mais uma vez a proximidade entre eles era de centímetros.

Shh! – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota provocando um arrepio em seu corpo. Viram Filtch, o zelador vasculhando o corredor, provavelmente a procura de alunos "desobedientes".

O que vamos fazer? – foi a vez de Hermione sussurrar no ouvido de Harry, fazendo o corpo dele estremecer.

Esperaremos ele sair – ele disse. Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Será que Filtch ia demorar muito? Eles não sabiam quanto tempo iam agüentar daquele jeito. Harry sentia o corpo de Hermione junto ao seu, e implorou para que seu corpo não reagisse àquela proximidade.

Harry então olhou para Hermione, que parecia tão apreensiva quanto ele e sorriu para ela. Retribuindo o sorriso do amigo, mais uma vez sentiram-se hipnotizados um pelo outro, que nem perceberam que o zelador já tinha ido embora.

Novamente Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar, Harry a olhava de maneira diferente, como se pedisse permissão para beijá-la. "O que fazer? O que fazer? O que fazer? Me beija logo Harry", ela dizia em pensamento, mas naquele momento Harry parecia conseguir ler sua mente, pois foi isso que fez. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela, e segundos depois começaram um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Apaixonados? Desde quando eles estavam apaixonados?

N/A: Primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado! Eu decidi deixar que os próprios personagens contassem a historia do outro casal, assim não ficaria repetitivo: ) O capitulo ficou pequenininho, mas como eu disse essa fic não será muito grande, já que era pra ser um short: ) Obrigada por lerem e comentarem! Beijoss! PinkPotter : )


	2. Na calada da noite

2) Na calada da noite

Os lábios de Hermione eram quentes e macios, Harry a beijava intensamente, enquanto a segurava pela cintura. Hermione envolveu o pescoço de Harry, aquele beijo estava deixando-a louca, não conseguia raciocinar direito naquele momento, estava beijando Harry, seu melhor amigo, sim Harry Potter. "O que está fazendo Hermione? Pare agora mesmo! Mas eu não quero parar! Mas eu preciso parar", Hermione estava em confronto consigo mesmo, mas então seu lado racional veio à tona e parou o beijo.

Hermione não conseguia decifrar o olhar de Harry, nunca vira aquela expressão, seus lábios ainda inchados devido aquele beijo inesperado, não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, uma situação totalmente constrangedora.

É nisso que dá seguir os impulsos sem pensar nas conseqüências futuras, "Quem mandou brincou com fogo? Agora agüente as conseqüências! Harry provavelmente vai achar que tem uma amiga pervertida! Ei espere! Eu não estava beijando sozinha, ele me correspondeu!", Hermione pensava confusa.

Mione – Harry finalmente tomou a iniciativa e falou alguma coisa – Me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim!

Ah! – ela não sabia o que dizer, não era bem aquilo que esperava, mas por quê? Ela nunca pensara em Harry de outra maneira, apenas como um amigo querido. Por que esperava outra explicação para aquele momento?

Você me desculpa? – perguntou desconsertado. Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, estava simplesmente morrendo de vontade de beijá-la mais e mais, mas por quê?

Não precisa se desculpar, está tudo bem – ela disse um pouco irritada! "Me beija desse jeito e pedi desculpas! Por que simplesmente não me beija novamente? Por Merlim, Hermione, pare com isso!", ela pensava, estava ficando confusa, era melhor sair dali, antes que falasse ou fizesse alguma besteira.

Ei, aonde vai? Volta aqui Mione, Filch vai ver você – Harry a chamou, Hermione não lhe deu atenção, apenas seguiu de volta para a biblioteca, não se importava mais se fosse pega – Espera, o que aconteceu? – Harry também tirara a capa de invisibilidade e andava rápido para tentar acompanhar os passos apressados da amiga.

Nada Harry, não aconteceu nada! – ela disse irritada. Se continuasse daquela maneira logo todo o castelo acordaria.

Mione, por favor, se acalme! – Harry desesperou-se com a idéia de que ela estivesse zangada pelo beijo. "Idiota! Agora ela vai te odiar para sempre!", dizia a si mesmo – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – ele disse, já estavam novamente próximos a biblioteca.

Você sente muito? Me beija dessa maneira e depois só me diz: "Sinto muito"? – Hermione parecia indignada, virou-se para Harry e começou a falar, aos poucos acabou encostando-o em uma parede.

Não quero que fique zangada comigo – Hermione aproximava-se ainda mais de Harry.

Eu não estou zangada com você!

Claro que esta, desculpa por ter te beijado sem você querer – estavam mais uma vez a centímetros de distância.

Como? – Hermione perguntou. Então ele só estava se desculpando porque achou que ela não gostara do beijo? "Será? Hermione Granger você vai se arrepender se fizer isso!", ela pensava, enquanto aproximava seu rosto de Harry, precisava ter certeza do que concluíra, e a melhor maneira seria...

Mio... – Harry não terminou de falar, pois sentiu mais uma vez o toque dos lábios de Hermione nos seus. Novamente um calor invadiu seu corpo, "Ela me beijou? Ela me beijou! Ah, que importa!", Harry entregou-se mais uma vez aquele momento. Puxou Hermione para mais perto de si, mas nesse momento sentiu perder o equilíbrio. Caiu de costas no chão, com Hermione sobre seu corpo.

Ai! Mas o que aconteceu? – Hermione ainda sobre Harry perguntou. Olhando para trás viram que a parede em que estavam encostados deslizara para dentro, como se fosse uma passagem secreta.

Não sei – ele a olhava curioso, Hermione não parecia mais encabulada.

Vem, me dá a sua mão – já de pé Hermione tentou ajudar Harry – Que lugar é esse?

Parece uma sala antiga – disse Harry, ainda olhando para Hermione, pelo visto a curiosidade tomou conta da garota, fazendo-a esquecer do que acontecera minutos antes.

Olha só tem um monte de quadros aqui – disse Hermione olhando ao seu redor.

Quem seriam?

Alunos talvez – Hermione aproximou-se de um deles – Olha, aqui diz turma do sétimo ano, 1897.

Nossa, antigos esses quadros.

Deve ser uma espécie de museu, provavelmente guardam as imagens de todos os alunos.

Mas essas imagens não se mexem – Harry falou.

Essa tecnologia bruxa foi conseguida a apenas cinqüenta anos, antes disso as fotografias e quadros eram estáticos – explicou Hermione – Olhe ali, a partir daqueles quadros as imagens já se movem – Hermione apontou para um quadro a esquerda de Harry, os alunos acenavam e pareciam muito felizes.

Vamos Mione? – Harry a chamou, até ele esquecera o beijo que trocaram.

Espera. Olha: 1898, 1899, 1900. Não é incrível Harry? Parece que tem os quadros de todos os anos aqui – Hermione observava quadro por quadro.

Será que encontraria o quadro do ano dos meus pais? – Harry interessou-se.

Acredito que sim, mas pelo tempo, acredito que devam estar mais pra cá – ela se voltou ao quadro que mexia e que antes mostrou a Harry – Deve estar por aqui.

Achei! – depois de alguns minutos procurando finalmente os encontraram. No quadro estavam os pais de Harry, Sirius, Lupin e até Snape em seu sétimo ano.

Sua mãe era muito bonita Harry – disse Hermione colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, Harry sentiu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto.

É melhor irmos – já tinham passado muito tempo naquele local, era melhor saírem antes que alguém os visse.

Vamos – dessa vez Hermione não reclamou, já estavam saindo quando algo chamou a atenção de Harry – O que foi? – Hermione perguntou vendo que ele parou.

Olhe aquele quadro ali – Harry apontou para um quadro que estava ao lado direito de Hermione, ela não podia acreditar no que via.

Mas... – Hermione não conseguiu falar nada. Como aquilo seria possível?

Sétimo ano de 1905 – Harry leu as inscrições abaixo do quadro. Nele havia vários jovens, mas a atenção deles estava centrada exatamente em dois deles. Eram idênticos a Harry e Hermione, estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo.

Harry, o que significa isso? – ela perguntou assustada.

Não faço idéia!

So... somos nós! – ela disse.

Claro que não Mione, é melhor irmos! – ele a puxou, era melhor saírem dali urgentemente, aquilo era muito estranho.

Harry, não está vendo? Aquela garota... sou eu! E... e aquele garoto é você! – Hermione estava perplexa, como poderia haver pessoas tão parecidas?

Não Mione, são só duas pessoas parecidas conosco – péssima idéia ter mostrado aquilo a Hermione, ele pensava.

Como pode ser possível? Como podemos ser tão parecidos? – ela precisava de uma explicação racional para aquilo; já vira pessoas parecidas, mas eles eram idênticos!

Eu não sei, mas vamos deixar isso para outro dia! Temos que voltar imediatamente! – ele falou olhando sério para Hermione, e ela sabia que não adiantava discutir, teria que descobrir aquilo depois.

Tudo bem! Vamos! – ela concordou e em seguida saíram. Assim que deixaram a sala, ela se fechou, Hermione fez questão de gravar na memória o local, para depois voltar.

Mione, o que está acontecendo com a gente? – estavam novamente sob a capa de invisibilidade, voltando para a Torre da Grinfinória.

Eu não sei Harry – ela disse confusa, as lembranças do beijo voltaram e ela ainda não entendia por que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Boa noite – disse ele depois de passarem pelo retrato da mulher-gorda.

Boa noite! – ela respondeu timidamente e seguiu para o dormitório feminino.

N/A: Capitulo dois prontinho, ehehehhehehehe! Como disse os capítulos dessa fic não são muito grandes, mas esperam que estejam curtindo: ) Agradeço a todos que lêem a fic e que comentam! Muito obrigada! Beijusss p vocês! PinkPotter : )


	3. Idênticos

**3) Idênticos**

_**Era o inicio do último ano letivo em Hogwarts daqueles dois jovens, que desde o ano anterior começaram um romance proibido. Herbert Parker pertencia a uma família extremamente conservadora e preconceituosa, e sabia que não seria nada fácil contar que estava namorando uma garota cujos pais eram "trouxas". Por que qualificar alguém pelo seu sangue, ao invés de considerar suas virtudes? Aquilo não era justo, pensava Herbert no salão comunal da Grinfinória.**_

_**Herbert! – uma garota o chamou.**_

_**Nossa Hilary, que susto! – disse ele se ajeitando na poltrona, por mais que a garota não tivesse gritado, por estar concentrado em seus pensamentos ele acabou se assustando.**_

_**Pode me dizer em que estava pensando Herbert Parker? – perguntou ela com um sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**Estava pensando em nós – respondeu ele.**_

_**Hum... e o que pensava? – ela sentou ao lado dele.**_

_**Logo terei que contar a minha família do nosso namoro – disse ele preocupado.**_

_**Você teme que eles não me aceitem não é? Herbert, eu te amo, mas de maneira alguma quero te causar problemas – ela baixou as vistas.**_

_**Você não me causa problemas, só me proporciona felicidades. Eles terão que entender isso – disse ele puxando delicadamente seu rosto pelo queixo. **_

_**Eu quero ficar com você para sempre – disse ela encarando aqueles olhos verdes lindos que tanto amava.**_

_**Nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, não importa como, eu te prometo – ele então começou a si aproximar dela que já havia fechado os olhos para esperar o beijo do namorado. Mas quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando uma zoada vinda dos dormitórios interrompeu o casal, que apenas sorriram um para o outro. **_

**Hermione estava em seu dormitório, ainda pensava em tudo que lhe aconteceu naquele dia. Pra começar, pela tarde sentiu-se extremamente atraída pelo seu melhor amigo, depois acabaram trocando dois beijos, sendo que o segundo foi a própria Hermione quem tomou a iniciativa, pra completar ainda acharam um quadro o qual havia duas pessoas idênticas a ela e a Harry.**

**É claro que deveria haver uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo, pensava ela. Não seria normal morrer de vontade de beijar um amigo de uma hora pra outra ou seria? "Claro que não sua burra! Você não pode simplesmente acordar amando alguém! Peraí, pára tudo! Amar? Hermione Granger, não confunda as coisas! Aquilo foi só uma atração, é claro, estamos falando de Harry Potter, o garoto mais fofo, lindo, perfeito de toda Hogwarts! Você é amiga dele, mas não é de ferro! Por Merlimmm, será que dá pra parar de pensar nisso e ir dormir!", agora Hermione falava sozinha, se aumentasse o tom de voz, logo acordaria as outras garotas.**

**Não deu em outra, no dia seguinte Hermione acordou com duas olheiras enormes, só conseguiu dormir menos de duas horas, pensando e tentando entender aquela situação. Quando chegou ao salão principal foi sentar-se próximo aos amigos e logo percebeu que não foi a única que não conseguiu dormir.**

**Nossa! Por acaso vocês dois participaram de alguma festa ontem e esqueceram de me chamar? – perguntou Rony olhando as olheiras que Hermione, assim como Harry exibia.**

**Ha-ha-ha, muito engraçado Rony – disse Hermione de mau-humor. **

**Então foi uma insônia coletiva? – continuou Rony a brincar, mas recebeu um olhar devastador de Hermione – Ok, ok! Eu já parei!**

**Você também ficou pensando no que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Harry que ficou corado com a pergunta, será que ela queria que falassem sobre aquilo na frente de Rony?**

**S-sim – gaguejou um pouco ao responder.**

**O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Rony curioso. Harry olhou pra Hermione preocupado, não queria falar sobre aquele beijo a Rony, pelo menos não por enquanto, pelo menos não até ele encontrar uma explicação para aquele ato.**

**Ontem a noite, Harry e eu encontramos uma sala onde há diversos quadros de antigos alunos de Hogwarts – Hermione explicou a Rony. Harry suspirou aliviado, então era daquilo que ela estava falando? "Harry seu idiota, passou a noite toda pensando naqueles beijos enquanto ela se preocupava com os quadros!", pensou ele um pouco decepcionado.**

**E o que tem demais nisso? – Rony perguntou, Hermione então olhou para Harry.**

**É melhor que você veja! – disse a garota – Poderia não acreditar em nós!**

**Que acham de irmos lá hoje a noite? – sugeriu Harry.**

**Perfeito! Hoje à meia-noite me encontrem no salão comunal – disse Hermione, os amigos apenas concordaram.**

**Assim que acabaram o café da manhã seguiram para as aulas daquele dia. Harry e Hermione tentaram ao máximo não pensar no ocorrido na noite anterior e agiram normalmente. Quando veio a noite, no horário marcado, Harry e Rony já esperavam no salão comunal da Grinfinória, quando Hermione apareceu. **

**Foram sob a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, que ficara pequena já que todos haviam crescido bastante nos últimos tempos. Isso não era nada bom, pois significava que deveriam ficar bem próximos um do outro, sendo que Harry e Hermione já sentiam o efeito daquela aproximação, ele agora queria abraçá-la, senti-la próximo de si; ela que recebia a respiração de Harry no pescoço já estava ficando louca de vontade de virar e beijá-lo. "Controle-se!", pensaram ao mesmo tempo. **

**É aqui – sussurrou Hermione. Nesse momento Harry apoiou as duas mãos sobre a parede e empurrou, fazendo-a deslizar para dentro.**

**Vamos – ele chamou os amigos. Assim que entraram Harry fechou a porta, por medida de segurança.**

**E então o que querem me mostrar? – perguntou Rony, eles já não estavam mais sob a capa.**

**Está logo ali – disse Hermione – Aquele quadro datado 1905, veja! – Rony se aproximou do quadro e arregalou os olhos quando viu uma garota idêntica a Hermione próximo a um garoto idêntico a Harry.**

**São vocês! – ele não sabia se era uma pergunta ou uma contestação. Rony, entretanto, não ouviu resposta dos amigos, então se virou, tomando novamente um susto. Harry e Hermione beijavam-se intensamente – EIIIIII! **

**Ah? – Hermione separou-se de Harry quando ouviu Rony chamar. Enquanto via o amigo se aproximar do quadro sentiu a mão de Harry tocar a sua, quando o olhou ele tinha novamente aquele olhar hipnotizando. Não pôde se controlar, segundos depois já estava beijando Harry de novo, mas por quê? **

**O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rony estava completamente confuso.**

**Não sabemos! – disse Hermione – Tudo começou ontem, Harry e eu trocamos beijos e depois chegamos aqui! – ela explicou deixando Harry corado.**

**Vocês estão namorando? Por que não me contaram? – perguntou Rony.**

**Não! Não estamos namorando – disse Harry.**

**Rony, não temos uma explicação pro que você viu – Hermione confessou.**

**E este quadro? Quem são essas pessoas?**

**Também não sabemos – Harry falou.**

**Mas são idênticos a vocês, como pode? Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo!**

**Claro que não Rony! – disse Hermione – Não está vendo a quantidade de quadros que há neste local? A troco de que faríamos tudo isso pra gozar da sua cara? **

**Então quem são eles? – Rony não entendia nada.**

**Já dissemos, nós não sabemos. Provavelmente alunos de Hogwarts de 1905 – Harry disse.**

**1905? Este ano faz exatamente cem anos deste que este quadro foi feito – concluiu Hermione.**

**E daí? – perguntou Rony.**

**Deve haver alguma relação! – disse Hermione – Talvez isso que está acontecendo conosco, Harry, tenha haver com esses dois.**

**Será que vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo com vocês – Rony pediu, já estava ficando irritado.**

**Rony! Que parte do "não sabemos" você não entendeu! Simplesmente de uma hora pra outra uma atração repentina parece tomar conta de mim e uma vontade louca de beijar o Harry surge! – admitiu Hermione, arrependendo-se em seguida.**

**E quanto a você Harry? – perguntou Rony com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, aquilo estava ficando interessante, pensou ele.**

**Eu? – Harry corou e olhou pra Hermione que também parecia sem graça – Também sinto isso.**

**Interessante! – disse Rony ainda sorrindo para os amigos.**

**Ah Rony, para com isso! – disse Hermione, Rony divertia-se do constrangimento dos amigos – Nem sei por que te trouxemos aqui! **

**Vocês não conseguiriam esconder isso de mim, do jeito que esta eu logo flagraria vocês se beijando por aí! – brincou o amigo.**

**Engraçadinho – disse Hermione – Eu vou descobrir quem são eles, talvez isso nos ajude a entender o que está havendo Harry – ela olhou carinhosamente para o amigo, que lhe sorriu.**

**Mas eu sei o que está acontecendo, chamamos isso de hormônios sexuais! – Rony falou em meio a gargalhadas, deixando Harry e Hermione extremamente constrangidos. **

**É melhor irmos embora – sugeriu Harry. **

**N/A: Prontinho capítulo 3 aí! Espero que estejam curtindo a fic! Ahh, deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa, decidi ir contando a historia do casal aos pouquinhus! Aquele inicio em italico foi algo que aconteceu com Hilary e Herbert (ahuahauhauahauh, tive que achar dois nomes q começassem c H!)! Haverá outras cenas deles no decorrer da fic, p que entendam que o que está acontecendo c Harry e Mione na verdade são reflexos do que aconteceu no passado! Se vocês prestaram bastante atenção, é quase a mesma coisa q aconteceu no primeiro capitulo, hehhehehehehhehe! Bom, fiz aí o capitulo c o maior carinho, espero q gostem e comentem! Hehehheheheheh! Agradeço aos comentários que já deixaram, valeuzzzzzz mesmuuuu! Se vierem a comentar, então saibam que já agradeço de agora! Beijussss! PinkPotter : )**


	4. Herbert e Hilary

**4) Herbert e Hilary **

_**Faltava pouco, mais de um mês para o natal daquele ano e muitos alunos já faziam planos sobre as férias. Estava amanhecendo quando Herbert viu uma coruja em seu dormitório, reconheceu-a imediatamente, era a coruja com a qual seus pais usavam para mandar-lhe correspondências. Levantou-se e foi até ela a fim de pegar o pergaminho, quando o fez agradeceu a coruja que imediatamente saiu do local. **_

"_**Querido Herbert,**_

_**Seu pai e eu estamos escrevendo para avisá-lo que este ano passaremos o Natal na Suíça. Estamos com saudades suas, meu filho. Entretanto, preciso confessar que algo nos preocupa. Um amigo nosso, cuja filha estuda em Hogwarts, contou-nos que você está sendo visto com uma sangue-ruim! Querido, devo lembrar-lhe que não podes misturar-se a essa gente, tu és de família nobre, não é conveniente andar com pessoas de sangue impuro.**_

_**Foi ultrajante ouvi-lo insinuar que estarias namorando esta garota, insistimos que fora um equivoco da filha dele, e que jamais pensarias em namorar alguém que não seja como nós. Esperamos que este fato não se repita, e ordenamos que se afaste imediatamente desta garota. Se queres se divertir, natural pela sua idade, procure alguém mais digna de um Parker, não uma sangue-ruim qualquer.**_

_**Esperamos vê-lo em breve."**_

_**Herbert sentiu uma raiva imensa surgir em seu coração enquanto lia aquele pergaminho. Quantas ofensas foram feitas àquela que tanto amava! Não, ele não permitiria que seus pais a ofendessem ou que tentassem separá-los, faria o possível para estar sempre ao lado de Hilary, pois seu amor não conseguia enxergar ou entender aquelas tolas tradições de sua família. Não iria à Suíça, passaria o Natal ali em Hogwarts, como planejara com a namorada. Fora ela quem lhe ensinou a amar e a ser feliz, antes apenas vivia uma vida de luxos, mas sem carinho ou alegrias. **_

_**Saiu do seu dormitório ainda morrendo de raiva, já imaginava a não aceitação da família àquele namoro, mas não precisava insultá-la. Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que sequer viu a namorada vindo em sua direção, e se esta não o chamasse, passaria direto pelo retrato da mulher gorda.**_

_**Ei! Não vai me dar um beijo de bom dia, não? - perguntou a garota sorrindo para ele. Com certeza ela tinha "poderes" sobre ele, pois imediatamente toda a expressão zangada deu lugar a uma face completamente apaixonada.**_

_**Desculpa - disse antes de beijar-lhe os lábios - Estava distraído!**_

_**Você parecia furioso, o que aconteceu? - perguntou ela enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas para o salão principal. Herbert hesitou, será que deveria falar sobre aquela carta? Por outro lado, não tinha segredos com ela, não que não tentasse, mas porque nunca conseguia esconder nada da mesma.**_

_**Recebi uma carta dos meus pais - disse ele.**_

_**E desde quando isso é motivo pra ficar zangado? - perguntou ela sem entender.**_

_**Eles querem que eu passe o natal na Suíça com eles.**_

_**Ah! Eu entendo, meu amor, não precisa ficar chateado por isso não - ela tentou não demonstrar, mas ele a conhecia o suficiente para notar o tom de decepção nas suas palavras.**_

_**Eu não vou, passarei o natal contigo, como planejamos! - avisou.**_

_**Mas seus pais... - ele a interrompeu.**_

_**Não se preocupe com isso, me entendo com eles depois - disse Herbert torcendo para ela não perguntar mais nada.**_

_**Não vou mentir e dizer que não gostei da sua decisão, mas não quero que brigue com seus pais por mim - Hilary parecia preocupada.**_

_**Amor, eu quero e vou passar o natal com você. O mais importante é a minha felicidade, não as tradições que minha família insisti em perpetuar - ele disse, talvez aquilo não significasse apenas a questão de onde ele passaria o feriado de natal, mas também o desejo de continuar ao lado daquela que tanto amava.**_

_**Eu amo você! - ela disse carinhosamente, conseguindo, mais uma vez, afastar a raiva que sentia devido aquela carta que recebera dos pais.**_

**_Você é incrível sabia? - ele agora sorria, Hilary o olhou por alguns instantes, em seguida olhou em volta, comprovando que não tinha ninguém por perto. Empurrou Herbert contra a parede e aproximou seu corpo do dele. Assim como ele, sentia um calor invadindo seu corpo enquanto o beijava intensamente. O namoro deles estava ficando cada vez mais "sério", o amava profundamente e sabia que seria eterno, por isso planejara aquele feriado..._ **

**Hermione tinha certeza que deveria haver alguma relação entre aquela atração que passou a sentir por Harry com aqueles dois que eram idênticos a eles. Tinha que descobrir isso o mais rápido possível, não poderia ficar beijando Harry toda vez que o visse, mas por que não? "Porque vocês não são namorados! Mas se é tão bom? Hermione!", ela pensava enquanto voltavam para a torre da Grinfinória. **

**Não era apenas o desejo de beijar Harry, havia algo mais que ela também não conseguia explicar, como o fato de seu coração disparar quando ficavam muito próximos, ou sentir seu corpo estremecer só de sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, ou o simples fato de se sentir imensamente feliz só por ter a companhia dele. Ela sempre gostou de ter Harry por perto, mas depois daquele primeiro beijo algo havia mudado, o que sentia por ele se intensificou.**

**Hermione não era a única que estava em conflito psicológico, Harry também tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Hermione sempre fora sua grande amiga, mas agora ele percebia que seus sentimentos por ela não eram mais os mesmos. Harry sentia vontade de abraçá-la, de beijá-la e até teve vontade de fazer amor com ela. Aqueles novos desejos estavam deixando-o louco, principalmente a possibilidade de estar apaixonado. E se Hermione não sentisse o mesmo? Se ela achasse Harry um amigo tarado e pervertido e acabasse deixando de o ser? Precisava ter certeza de seus sentimentos antes de colocar uma amizade tão especial em risco.**

**Bom, eu vou dormir, porque estou morrendo de sono. Quando descobrirem algo de interessante me avisem - disse Rony quando chegaram ao salão comunal da Grinfinória.**

**Harry, me empresta sua capa? - pediu Hermione, Rony já tinha ido para o dormitório.**

**Pra onde você vai? - perguntou Harry.**

**Preciso descobrir uma coisa - ela respondeu.**

**Então eu vou com você.**

**É melhor não Harry! Preciso voltar àquela sala e procurar algo sobre aqueles dois. Se você for, nós poderíamos... - ela parou, estava um pouco corada. Realmente não era boa idéia ficarem sozinhos.**

**Tudo bem, toma - ele lhe entregou a capa.**

**Obrigada - Hermione agradeceu e se aproximou. A vontade que sentia era de beijá-lo intensamente, mas não deveria. Apenas beijou-lhe a face - Boa noite! **

**Boa noite! - Harry a observou sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Realmente algo havia mudado, agora Hermione não podia nem se aproximar que seu coração disparava. Por pouco não a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. "É melhor aprender a se controlar!", disse ele a si mesmo.**

**Hermione resolveu voltar à sala dos quadros, lá deveria ter alguma informação sobre os alunos. Ela ia cuidadosamente sob a capa de invisibilidade do amigo, tentando ao máximo não fazer nenhum barulho. Minutos depois estava em frente a porta daquela sala, abriu-a vagarosamente e adentrou no local.**

**Finalmente podia olhar com atenção o que havia no local, já que nas duas vezes anteriores que lá esteve sua atenção estava voltada para os lábios de Harry, "Não pense nisso agora! Concentre-se no que veio fazer!", disse a si mesmo enquanto tentava afastar as lembranças do beijo de Harry, "Mas o que posso fazer se ele beija tão bem? Por Merlim, o que está acontecendo comigo?", era melhor achar logo a causa de tudo aquilo ou ela acabaria se viciando em Harry, e com certeza aquilo não seria uma boa idéia, poderia se apaixonar por ele e acabar magoada, caso ele não correspondesse seus sentimentos.**

**Voltou-se ao quadro no qual havia a garota idêntica a ela, tinha um sorriso imenso nos lábios, assim como o garoto cujas feições eram como as de Harry. Seus olhos fixaram-se nas mãos entrelaçadas do casal, seriam namorados? Pensou nesta possibilidade, se fosse verdade pareciam realmente muito felizes, provavelmente se gostavam muito. Imaginou-se de mãos dadas com Harry, mas imediatamente balançou a cabeça e afastou aqueles pensamentos, deveria procurar informações, não ficar sonhando acordada.**

**Ela se afastou do quadro, procurava em todo o local algum livro ou pergaminho, mas não havia nada lá, a não ser os quadros. Pelo visto não encontraria nada, já estava desistindo quando acidentalmente esbarrou num dos quadros. Para não cair, ela colocou a mão sobre ele, e um feixe de luz foi emanado. Segundos depois letras começaram a surgir, formando palavras. Hermione percebeu que aquele feixe vinha exatamente de um aluno daquele quadro. Quando as palavras estavam formadas ela pôde ler: "Joseph Brown, 1910-1970, pertenceu a Corvinal, aluno excelente, tornou-se medibruxo quando concluiu Hogwarts."**

**Um largo sorriso brotou dos lábios da garota, então era assim que se descobriam informações sobre os alunos. Para testar sua hipótese, tocou numa aluna, daquele mesmo quadro. Novamente uma luz foi emanada e informações sobre a garota formaram-se no ar. Hermione nem pensou duas vezes, voltou imediatamente ao quadro que lhe interessava, olhou fixamente, mas hesitou em tocá-lo, o que descobriria? Sua mão já estava próxima ao casal, qual deveria escolher primeiro? Aquelas dúvidas duraram apenas alguns segundos, escolheu o garoto que se parecia com Harry.**

**Quando o tocou esperou as letras formarem as informações sobre ele, seu coração batia acelerado, o que poderia descobrir sobre aquele garoto? As palavras ficaram prontas e ela começou a ler. Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se, será que lera direito? Releu as informações: "Herbert Parker, 1888-1905, pertenceu a Grinfinória, apanhador excepcional, morreu em 14 de fevereiro de 1905, causa desconhecida". Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, como assim morreu? Causa desconhecida? O que aquilo queria dizer? Além daquelas informações, o fato dele ter pertencido a Grinfinória e ser um apanhador excelente assustaram-na ainda mais, não era só fisicamente que ele se parecia com Harry. **

**Ficou alguns minutos tentando absorver aquelas informações, seu coração ainda batia acelerado, precisava saber as informações da garota, mas não sabia se tinha coragem suficiente. Respirou fundo e decidiu continuar, sua mão foi em direção ao quadro e ela o tocou, instantes depois as informações sobre a menina apareceram em sua frente: "Hilary Gray, 1888-1905, pertenceu a Grinfinória, aluna brilhante, morreu em 14 de fevereiro de 1905, causa desconhecida". Hermione afastou-se do quadro, sentiu seu estômago revirar, Hilary morrera no mesmo dia que o garoto semelhante a Harry, devido a uma causa desconhecida, mas o que isso significava?**

**Sua respiração agora estava descompassada, o que descobriu a assustou, por que impediu Harry de acompanhá-la? Precisava dele naquele momento. Aquele casal morreu no dia dos namorados, há quase 100 anos atrás, suas semelhanças com Harry e Hermione não estavam só no físico, e o fato de não saberem o motivo da morte deles aumentou ainda mais a dúvida da garota, qual a influência deles nas atitudes recentes dela e de Harry? **

**N/A: Olá pessoal, não sei que o capítulo ficou muito bom não, mas não tive muito tempo para desenvolvê-lo, e como havia ficado sem atualizar semana passada, achei melhor postá-lo assim mesmo! Sei que o capítulo não teve muita coisa interessante, mas espero que tenham curtido assim mesmo! Obrigada a Bárbara, minha priminha e beta, que revisa todas as minhas fics (tadinha, deve ser a beta mais atarefada deste site, tenho seis fics no ar, em breve 7 – se bem que essa é um presente meu p ela, uma fic D/G, ehehehhehehhe!). Obrigada por lerem, comentarem e votarem! Beijos e agradecimentos especiais à todos que comentam nas minhas fics, valeuzzz, eu amooo os comentários que vocês deixam: )) Beijuss! PinkPotter : )**


	5. Lembranças de outra vida

**5) Lembranças de outra vida**

**Hermione ainda tentava assimilar as informações sobre os garotos do quadro, com certeza deveria haver ligação entre aquelas mortes, visto que ambas foram no dia 14 e por uma causa que não foi identificada. Mas qual seria a ligação? O que provocou a morte daqueles dois adolescentes? Aquelas eram perguntas que não tinham respostas, pelo menos não naquele momento. Achou melhor retornar à Torre Grinfinória, não descobriria mais nada naquele local.**

**Caminhava com cuidado pelos corredores do castelo, sob a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, ainda pensando no que tinha descoberto, até que chegou a torre Grinfinória. Ela iria diretamente para seu dormitório se não visse Harry no salão comunal, cochilando em um sofá. Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto aproximava-se do garoto. Estava tão lindo dormindo daquele jeito, pensou ela dando um suspiro, provavelmente ficou esperando que ela retornasse.**

**Harry - sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do garoto, mas este não acordou no primeiro instante - Harry, acorda - chamou pela segunda vez, não podia deixar que ele passasse a noite toda ali.**

**Hum? - ele despertou finalmente e sorriu ao ver Hermione bem próximo dele, ela corou com o olhar penetrante do amigo e se afastou.**

**Você não precisava ficar me esperando - disse ela de costas para ele.**

**Não tem problema, eu queria te esperar - disse ele sem pensar - Quer dizer... Eu queria saber se você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa!**

**Obrigada - Hermione virou-se e devolveu a capa ao amigo, ele então percebeu que Hermione estava diferente.**

**O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ele preocupado.**

**Eu descobri sim algumas coisas sobre aqueles dois - disse Hermione sentando-se ao lado dele.**

**Ótimo! E então quem são eles? **

**Chamavam-se Hilary Grey e Herbert Parker - ela começou - Eram alunos da Grinfinória.**

**Mione... - Harry já começou a perceber semelhanças.**

**Descobri que ele era um ótimo apanhador e ela uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts.**

**Não somos parecidos apenas fisicamente - concluiu Harry, Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente.**

**E... - ela hesitou, como falar sobre a morte deles?**

**O que? - Harry já estava ficando preocupado.**

**Harry, eles morreram no mesmo dia devido a uma causa desconhecida - disse Hermione.**

**Como? - Harry perguntou, será que ouvira direito?**

**Eu não sei o que aconteceu, só deu pra descobri isso. Morreram no dia 14 de fevereiro e esse ano faz cem anos da morte deles - Hermione falou.**

**Você acha que tem haver com o que está acontecendo conosco? - perguntou ele.**

**Eu não tenho certeza Harry, mas sinceramente acho que sim. Acho que de alguma maneira eles estão nos influenciando agora.**

**Nos influenciando? Mas como ou pra que? - aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido para Harry.**

**Eu não sei - Hermione não sabia o que dizer.**

**Você acredita em reencarnação? - perguntou Harry.**

**Não é pra tanto, né Harry? Você está querendo dizer o que? Que somos aquele casal de cem anos atrás? - Hermione não podia acreditar em algo como aquilo.**

**Eu não sei Mione, foi só uma suposição - Harry achou melhor não falar sobre isso, pelo visto Hermione não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.**

**Desculpa, eu não quis ser grossa - disse ela.**

**Tudo bem - Harry aproximou-se dela e passou o braço pelas suas costas, trazendo-a para perto de si - Também quero entender o que está acontecendo com a gente e também acho que eles têm algo a ver com isso.**

**Harry, eu não quero te perder - ela confessou, o medo de Hermione era que aquilo acabasse com a amizade deles, não poderia ficar jamais sem pelo menos a amizade de Harry. "Pelo menos? Como assim pelo menos? Você antes nunca quis nada além da amizade dele! Mas agora eu quero. Quero? Essa não, acho que eu amo ele!", concluiu Hermione. A dor de amá-lo e não poder tê-lo fez brotar uma lágrima de seus olhos.**

**Ei, você nunca vai me perder ouviu? Estaremos sempre juntos - Harry disse, puxou delicadamente Hermione pelo queixo e enxugou a lágrima que rolava sobre sua face.**

**Seus olhares se encontraram, novamente aquele calor percorreu-lhes os corpos, pareciam mais uma vez hipnotizados um pelo outro. A vontade de se beijarem surgiu novamente e mais uma vez seus lábios se tocaram e um beijo intenso teve inicio. A cada instante o beijo ia se aprofundando mais, as mãos de Hermione estavam sobre a nuca de Harry, enquanto as dele percorriam suas costas. **

**Foi então que sentiram algo estranho, pararam o beijo imediatamente e se olharam assustados, todo o salão comunal estava girando exceto eles, levantaram-se do sofá, mas antes Harry segurou a mão de Hermione. Uma luz intensa emanou do solo e eles fecharam os olhos para se protegerem. Quando finalmente a luz pareceu ter desaparecido, abriram os olhos. Ainda estava no salão comunal, mas ele estava um pouco diferente de antes, foi então que avistaram, num sofá similar ao que estavam instantes atrás, um garoto que parecia estar dormindo.**

**Harry e Hermione cuidadosamente aproximaram-se dele, quem seria? Minutos atrás estavam sozinhos no salão comunal, como agora poderia ter alguém dormindo ali? Foi então que veio o susto, Hermione levou as mãos à boca e por pouco não gritara, era Harry quem estava ali, mas como? Olhou assustada para o amigo que parecia tão impressionado quanto ela.**

**Mione, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry, foi só neste momento que veio perceber que Hermione estava "transparente", ela parecia um espírito daqueles filme de terror trouxa. Então olhou para as próprias mãos e percebeu que estava como ela.**

**Nós fomos teletransportados! - concluiu ela também examinando o próprio corpo.**

**Mas como? **

**Uma vez li que pessoas que têm conexão com o passado são capazes de viajar no tempo - ela disse - A razão é desconhecida, mas relatos contam que é uma forma de entender sobre vidas passadas.**

**Pensei que não acreditasse nessas coisas - disse Harry.**

**Não acredito, ou pelo menos não acreditava, mas você sabe como eu sou, não consigo rejeitar um livro.**

**Ah, é mesm... - Harry foi interrompido por um barulho vindo do retrato da mulher-gorda. Eles olharam para trás e viram que alguém se aproximava, quando a pessoa estava perto o suficiente perceberam que era a garota que se assemelhava a Hermione, então era isso, estavam na Hogwarts de mais ou menos cem anos atrás.**

**Deve ser a Hilary - disse Hermione vendo a outra aproximar-se deles - Então este deve ser...**

**Herbert! - Harry concluiu. Hermione observava a moça aproximar-se de Herbert, foi então que a garota também pareceu sussurrar algo no ouvido do rapaz.**

**Ela está fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fiz - disse Hermione olhando pra Harry - Ou será que eu fiz o que ela está fazendo? - não dava pra acreditar no que estavam vendo, parecia que estavam revivendo o que aconteceu minutos atrás.**

**Amor, você não deveria ter me esperado - disse Hilary, Hermione e Harry ficaram em silêncio, queriam saber o que conversariam. Pelo menos uma coisa já poderiam dizer que tinham certeza: eles eram namorados.**

**Eu não poderia dormir sem saber o que o diretor queria com você! - disse Herbert, depois de dar um selinho na namorada. Harry e Hermione olharam-se um pouco constrangidos.**

**Bem... Ele queria... - Hilary não sabia como dizer que a conversa fora sobre o namoro deles.**

**O que? - o rapaz insistiu, nesse instante Hilary desviou o olhar dele - Não adianta fazer isso, você não conseguiria mentir pra mim.**

**Eu sei - ela suspirou, teria mesmo que contar a verdade, sabia que Herbert ficaria furioso - Ele queria conversar sobre nosso namoro.**

**Nosso namoro? Mas por quê? - perguntou Herbert sem entender.**

**Ele recebeu uma carta dos seus pais - ela o olhou tristemente - Nessa carta dizia que eles ouviram falar que você estava namorando com uma...**

**Por favor, não precisa dizer - ele delicadamente pousou o dedo nos lábios dela, percebia o quão triste a garota estava e sentiu raiva por isso.**

**Seus pais foram extremamente rude com o diretor, disse que não era certo misturar bruxos nobres com meros sangue-ruim - ela não o encarava, Herbert sentia imensa raiva de seus pais por terem aquelas tradições bruxas - Que só deixara você estudar aqui porque era a melhor escola de bruxaria.**

**Desculpa meu amor, desculpa por fazer você ouvir essas coisas! - ele a abraçou com força - Desculpa por te fazer sofrer.**

**Herbert, eles não querem nem pensar que você está namorando uma "sangue-ruim" - disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos - Pediram pra que seja lá quem fosse a garota se afastasse de você.**

**Você vai terminar comigo? - agora era ele quem estava chorando, corria o risco de perder a única alegria e felicidade que tinha na vida.**

**É o melhor a ser feito, nosso amor é impossível - ela disse - Eu te amo, mas não permitirão que fiquemos juntos.**

**Eu não posso viver sem você Hilary - Herbert confessou.**

**Eu também não quero te perder - ela procurou desesperadamente os lábios dele e se beijaram por alguns instantes - Eu te quero pra sempre.**

**Então não termine comigo, uma hora essas tradições bruxas terão que acabar.**

**Mas e seus pais? - Hilary o amava mais que tudo, mas não queria que Herbert tivesse problemas com os pais.**

**Eles terão que entender, não podem me impedir de ser feliz, eu amo você Hilary e vou te amar pra sempre.**

**Eu também te amo - mais uma vez eles se beijaram, dessa vez mais intensamente. Neste momento Harry e Hermione sentiram novamente algo estranho e mais uma vez o salão comunal começou a girar, a luz forte surgiu e quando puderam abrir os olhos estavam de volta ao salão comunal da época deles.**

**Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, era triste ver as marcas causadas pelo preconceito. Harry então a abraçou forte, entendeu o que ela deveria estar se sentindo, afinal ela não era filha de bruxos. Imaginou como seria se tivesse que se separar de Hermione só por causa daquilo, "Não suportaria, ela é importante demais pra mim, não posso ficar sem ela, eu... Eu a amo", Harry pensava, finalmente percebeu que o que sentia por Hermione era algo muito maior que a amizade.**

**N/A: Capitulo novo ai p vcs: ) bom... Harry e Hermione tinham que saber que os outros eram namorados e que era um romance proibido, então a melhor maneira de fazê-los descobrir isso foi levando-os ao passado: )) não sei se o capitulo ficou muito legalz, mas espero q tenham curtido! Obrigada por lerem, comentarem e votarem! Um agradecimento especial aqueles que cometam e assim me estimulam a escrever! Valeuzzz! Beijusss! PinkPotter : )**


	6. Noite de Natal

6) Noite de Natal

Harry e Hermione permaneciam abraçados no salão comunal da Grinfinória, Hermione chorava baixinho nos braços do amigo, descobrir tantas coisas naquela noite, além de deixarem-na curiosa, também a deixaram triste. Será que a morte deles tivera alguma relação com o romance proibido que tinham?

Harry... - ela o chamou, Harry afastou-se um pouco para encará-la - Será mesmo que somos aquele casal?

Eu não sei Mi - ele tocou delicadamente o rosto da amiga para enxugar-lhe as lágrimas.

Ela era uma...

Ela não tinha pais bruxos - Harry a impediu de dizer "sangue-ruim" - Sei que seus pais também não são bruxos, Mi, será que é tudo coincidência?

São coincidências demais... - Hermione disse.

Olha, é melhor a gente ir dormir, descobrimos muita coisa hoje - Harry aconselhou.

Harry...

Hum?

Você vai passar o Natal aonde? - perguntou Hermione, o feriado seria dali a uma semana.

Aqui mesmo... Você sabe que não tenho pra onde ir - ele respondeu naturalmente, já estava acostumado com aquilo.

Será que... - Hermione estava hesitante, mas algo pedia para passar o Natal ali com ele.

O que Mi? - Harry perguntou curioso, Hermione estava ligeiramente corada.

Será que eu posso passar o Natal aqui com você?

Mas e seus pais? Vocês sempre viajam nas férias - disse Harry, queria mais que tudo que Hermione ficasse ali com ele, mas não podia ser egoísta.

Eu mando uma coruja pra eles - Hermione falou.

Eu iria adorar - ele não podia esconder a felicidade em passar o Natal com a amiga.

Pode parecer bobagem, mas... - Hermione olhou nos olhos de Harry - Algo em mim pede pra eu ficar aqui com você - Harry sorriu.

Em seguida foram para seus dormitórios, era estranho pensar em tudo que descobriram naquela noite, namoro proibido, morte no dia dos namorados, causa desconhecida. Hermione tinha certeza que havia uma ligação em tudo aquilo, mas ainda não sabia o porquê daquilo estar interferindo na sua relação com Harry.

A garota sentou na cama, todas as outras garotas do dormitório já estavam dormindo. Deu um leve suspiro, pensou em Harry. Seria possível que estivessem destinados a ficar juntos? "Não, Hermione! Por favor, né? Não vamos exagerar!", tentou afastar aquele pensamento que julgou absurdo. Não via como estarem predestinados a namorar, mas ainda não conseguia explicar aquele novo sentimento por Harry.

Será que aquele sentimento já estava em seu coração? Será que já o amava? Não... Não podia amá-lo e nunca ter percebido. Mas e se esse sentimento estivesse apenas "adormecido", talvez apenas esperando o momento certo para renascer? Não... Bobagem... Não podia amar alguém e não saber... Ou podia? Será que não teria relação com aquele casal? Será que não teria relação com a morte deles? "Talvez esse sentimento estivesse esperando o momento certo para ressurgir", Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto, cada vez que tentava achar uma resposta, vinha outra pergunta.

No dia seguinte quando encontrou Harry no salão comunal sentiu-se diferente, e sorriu. Harry retribuiu aquele sorriso, pareciam cúmplices um do outro em algo que desconheciam. Notou que a cada encontro com o garoto o que sentia por ele parecia aumentar... Amor? Seria esse o nome daquele sentimento que agora parecia existir em seu coração? Talvez... Mas era melhor não pensar nisso... Era melhor deixar o tempo mostrar o que o destino reservou para eles.

Bom dia! - disse ela a Rony e Harry.

Bom dia - responderam juntos.

Vamos? - perguntou Hermione antes de saírem pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

E então? Quando vão procurar sobre aquele casal? - questionou Rony, ainda não ficara sabendo das descobertas da noite anterior.

Não sei - Hermione adiantou-se e respondeu, olhou preocupada pra Harry, provavelmente achou melhor não contar nada ao Rony.

Talvez seja melhor deixar isso pra lá - disse Harry, Hermione sorriu, ficara feliz do amigo ter entendido.

Vocês quem sabem! Afinal não sou eu que estou pintado num quadro de cem anos atrás - disse Rony antes de se sentar para o café da manhã.

Vou mandar hoje mesmo uma coruja aos meus pais - avisou Hermione.

Se eles não deixarem, não tem problema - Harry falou.

O que? - questionou Rony.

Vou passar o Natal aqui com Harry - explicou Hermione.

Por quê? - Rony não entendeu, a amiga sempre viajava com os pais.

É nosso último ano aqui, então achei que seria legal - Hermione também preferiu omitir que na verdade algo a dizia que deveria ficar.

Ah, realmente! Pena que não vou poder ficar também, meus pais planejam a séculos essa viagem de Natal para a Grécia - Rony disse.

Tudo bem, cara - disse Harry. Essa não, problemas a vista! Hermione ficaria especialmente para passar o Natal com ele e sequer havia comprado o presente da amiga ainda? Harry desesperou-se, "Calma, você tem uma semana para comprar algo pra ela", pensou ele.

_Era noite do dia 23 de dezembro, Herbert escrevia para os pais. Achou melhor escrever naquele dia, assim, mesmo que quisessem seus pais não poderiam forçá-lo a deixar Hogwarts. Quando terminou a carta em que dizia que passaria o Natal na escola, entregou à sua coruja, que partiu imediatamente para a casa de seus pais. Deitou-se na cama, e pensou nela, por mais que não permitissem que namorassem não terminaria com Hilary. Amava-a demais para separar-se dela. Olhou para o lado, no seu criado mudo havia uma pintura do casal, e perto do pequeno quadro, havia um embrulho, o presente de natal da namorada.___

_Manhã da véspera de Natal, a maioria dos alunos dirigiu-se para o salão principal para depois deixarem o castelo. Herbert acordou com o barulho que seus colegas estavam fazendo, decidiu levantar-se. Chegando ao salão comunal da Grifinória encontrou Hilary despedindo-se de algumas amigas. Depois de despedir-se, foi até o namorado.___

_ Não está arrependido de não ir também? - perguntou ela, abraçando-o.___

_ Nem um pouquinho - ele deu um selinho na namorada - Para mim, não haveria melhor maneira de comemorar o Natal, senão ao seu lado.___

_ Hum... Tem certeza Sr. Parker? Não acha que seria chato demais ter que aturar essa CDF aqui? - perguntou a garota com um sorriso nos lábios.___

_ Chato? Impossível! Sabe por quê? - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente - Porque essa CDF aqui é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo.___

_ Também amo você, meu amor - ela disse. Depois foram para o salão principal, Hilary contou a Herbert que teriam um jantar especial para comemorar a noite de Natal.___

_Quando finalmente a noite chegou, Hilary já tinha preparado tudo. Teve que implorar para Herbert ficar no seu dormitório, enquanto arrumava as coisas. Eram os únicos grifinórios que não viajaram, então ela arrumou o jantar no próprio salão comunal da casa. ___

_ Ficou perfeito, meu amor - disse Herbert, tinha o presente da namorada nas mãos, e observava a arrumação do salão comunal. Hilary colocou sobre a mesa, dois castiçais e diversos pratos diferentes, as poucas velas que tinham no local o deixaram extremamente romântico.___

_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado - ela sorriu - Feliz Natal Herbert - Hilary entregou o presente que também tinha nas mãos.___

_ Obrigado - ele abriu, era um pomo-de-ouro, um pouco menor que o usado nas partidas de quadribol, mas que também voava com as pequenas asinhas.___

_ Eu sei que você é o melhor apanhador da escola, mas agora você pode treinar quando quiser - ela disse.___

_ Eu adorei, obrigado - ele a abraçou, Hilary sabia da paixão do namorado pelo quadribol - Aqui está meu presente - entregou o pequeno embrulho a garota, era um colar com um pingente dourado em formato de coração.___

_ É lindo, meu amor - Hilary falou, quando abriu o pingente pôde ler: "Estaremos sempre juntos, H&H". ___

_ Deixa que eu coloco - ele pegou o colar e colocou no pescoço dela.___

_ Obrigada - ela o beijou intensamente - Vamos jantar, então?___

_ Vamos sim! Nossa, onde foi que conseguiu tudo isso?___

_ Bom... eu sei que sou contra a escravidão dos elfos, mas acabei tendo que pedir a eles - ela parecia envergonhada.___

_ Foi por um boa causa - sorriu para ela.___

_Quando terminaram o jantar, ficaram algum tempo perto da lareira, conversando. A noite ainda não acabara... Faltava mais uma coisa...___

_ Amor... - ela o chamou.___

_ Hum?___

_ Eu amo você - ela parecia um pouco constrangida.___

_ Também te amo - ele a beijou - O que foi? ___

_ Vem comigo? - levantou-se do sofá em que estavam sentados e estendeu a mão para ele.___

_ Não importa pra onde - ela sorriu. Hilary o levava para o dormitório masculino, visto que Herbert não poderia entrar no feminino. Ele não estava entendendo, mas nada questionou.___

_ Hoje é uma noite muito especial - ela começou - Eu te amo, e sei que vou te amar pra sempre.___

_Ela o beijou, já estavam no dormitório masculino, perto das camas. Herbert entendeu tudo, não precisaria que ela dissesse mais nada, ela queria ser dele naquela noite, e assim aconteceu... _

N/A: Hum... A gente me desculpa, eu não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo! Eu acho que estou numa fase de bloqueio imaginativo (horrível esse nome, neh!). Minhas fics estão totalmente sem graça (começo a me questionar se um dia elas tiveram graça), perdoem-me! Agradeço a todos que lêem esta e minhas outras fics! Agradecimento especial à Telmie, annette fowl e a mione03 (sei q já tem tempo q postei o capitulo 5, foi no dia do seu niver foi! Bom... Parabensss, muitas felicidadess, e desculpa n ter desejado antes, mas eu n sabia, eheheheh, mas parabéns atrasado, bju!) Bom... obrigada a todos! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	7. Apenas inflências passadas?

7) Apenas influências passadas?

Harry acordou preocupado naquela manhã, agora faltavam apenas três dias para o natal e ele nada havia comprado de especial para Hermione, "Maldita guerra!", disse baixinho, por causa da guerra contra Voldemort os alunos estavam proibidos de deixar o castelo. E se ele pedisse a Dumbledore? Será que o diretor permitiria que fosse a Hogsmead comprar alguma coisa? Decidiu que falaria com ele depois das aulas.

Quando terminou o último tempo de Historia da Magia resolveu ir até o diretor, caminhava em direção a sala dele, parecia estar ensaiando como falaria aquilo, estava levemente corado, e se ele perguntasse pra quem seria o presente? Dizer que queria comprar um presente especial para uma amiga seria um pouco constrangedor, e se ele pensasse que estavam namorando?

Eles não estavam namorando, ou estavam? "Claro que não, seu idiota! Você nem sabe se ela te ama! Mas ela vai passar o natal comigo! E daí? Isso pode significar que ela é uma boa amiga, só isso! Mas e aqueles beijos? Ahhh, pare de pensar nisso", Harry estava no seu costumeiro conflito psicológico, uma parte de si insistia que nada mudara na sua relação com Hermione, outra parte acreditava que ela deveria sentir alguma coisa diferente por ele, assim como aquilo que ele sentia.

Parou em frente a sala do diretor, mas então algo fundamental veio a memória: ele não sabia a senha! De que adiantaria chegar até ali, ter preparado um discurso, se não sabia a senha para entrar na sala de Dumbledore? Estava tão irritado consigo mesmo que nem notou a aproximação de alguém.

Algum problema Harry? - Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ouviu aquela voz lhe chamar.

Ai, professor! Que susto - admitiu ele.

Desculpe-me, não pretendia assustá-lo - disse Dumbledore com um sorriso - E então, deseja falar comigo?

Ah, sim! Claro! - Harry provavelmente tinha esquecido tudo que planejara falar - Bom... É que...

Acho melhor entrarmos - percebeu o nervosismo do rapaz, disse a senha... Ah claro, Harry deveria ter tentado adivinhar, não demoraria a chegar em feijõezinhos mágicos - Pronto, pode falar agora.

Certo - Harry também se sentou - O senhor sabe que vou passar o natal aqui...

Já fui informado.

Bom... É que eu... Bem... Eu queria pedir uma coisa - Harry o olhou nervoso, a calma costumeira de Dumbledore parecia aumentar seu nervosismo naquele momento - Será que eu poderia ir até Hogsmead?

Hogsmead?

Sim... Eu queria comprar um presente.

Ah... Um presente - o diretor deu um sorriso, Harry corou - Harry, eu sei que esse presente deve ser muito importante pra você, com certeza para alguém muito especial, mas você sabe que não posso deixá-lo sair.

Mas seria rápido, talvez o Hagrid pudesse me acompanhar - ele tentou, Dumbledore tinha que permitir.

Não sei, Harry. Mesmo praticando oclumência e Voldemort não sabendo mais o que você pensa, há muitos comensais loucos para conseguir por as mãos em você.

Então eu não poderei ir? - Harry desesperou-se, não tinha um presente pra Hermione. Corrigindo, não tinha um presente _decente_ pra Hermione, afinal o livro que comprara para a amiga para o natal daquele ano estava dentro do seu malão, só que depois de tudo que aconteceu não achou que seria o presente ideal.

Sinto muito Harry, mas não posso permitir - ele falou.

Tudo bem então - Harry levantou-se tristemente, não tinha jeito, teria mesmo que dar aquele livro.

Entretanto... - o diretor falou, Harry parou exatamente onde estava - Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

O senhor mesmo vai me levar a Hogsmead? - Harry estranhou.

Não, não precisaremos deixar Hogwarts - ele se levantou e foi em direção a uma grande estante, abriu uma das portas e pegou algo - Tenho algo que, certamente, a pessoa que você presenteará irá adorar.

Ah - Harry falou um pouco desapontado, não via como algo que Dumbledore possuísse ser um bom presente para Hermione.

O que acha? - pegou o pequeno e delicado objeto e deu a Harry que parecia impressionado, jamais imaginou algo do tipo - Está aqui neste armário há anos! Bom... Eu não tenho ninguém para dar tal coisa.

Mas será que não é de alguma aluna?

Talvez...

Então eu não posso levá-lo - Harry não poderia dar a Hermione algo que já tinha dono.

Não se preocupe, pode ficar com ele - o diretor insistiu.

Tudo bem então - Harry não entendia aquele olhar de Dumbledore, parecia que queria lhe falar algo.

Só o tempo poderá explicar - ele disse, pronto... Harry não entendeu mais nada.

Obrigado - ele então deixou a sala do diretor. Aquele presente, Hermione com certeza adoraria, só precisava rezar para que uma possível dona não aparecesse.

Agora mais tranqüilo, já que tinha o presente de Hermione, Harry nem sentiu o tempo passar e logo veio o dia 24 de dezembro. Rony arrumava-se para deixar o castelo, e Harry o acompanhou até o salão comunal, onde encontraram Hermione e Gina.

Feliz Natal Rony - ela abraçou o amigo - Nos vemos em alguns dias.

Feliz Natal pra vocês também - o ruivo falou, quando Gina já estava um pouco mais afastada ele virou para os amigos, piscou o olho e disse - Juízo vocês dois, viu!

Rony! - Hermione disse, corou violentamente, assim como Harry.

Harry - Rony chamou.

Hum? - o garoto ainda estava recuperando-se.

Oh lá, viu? A Mione é minha amiga, nada de magoá-la.

Ronald Weasley, será que dá pra parar? - Hermione irritou-se, Rony estava exagerando, não aconteceria nada entre ela e Harry, apenas passariam o natal juntos, como bons amigos, "Até parece! Tem certeza que vai conseguir se controlar? Claro, Harry é só meu amigo! Desde quando a gente ama amigo desse jeito? Deste quando a gente morre de vontade de beijar um amigo? Amizade colorida essa, ein? Hermione Granger quer parar de pensar besteiras?", Hermione balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Bom... A gente se vê - disse Rony antes de sair - Tchau.

Tchau! - Harry e Hermione responderam juntos.

Obrigado por passar o natal comigo! - ele disse com um sorriso tímido.

Será que não vai achar um tédio passar o natal com essa Nerd, Sr. Potter? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

Tédio? - Harry sentiu uma vontade louca de abraçá-la e dizer que ficar com ela jamais era tedioso, mas conteve-se - Duvido! Acredito que vai ser maravilhoso.

Fico feliz em saber - ela disse.

Depois voltaram juntos para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Passaram a tarde juntos, desta maneira nem viram o tempo passar, até que Hermione se deu conta de que horas eram. Depois de muito esforço conseguiu fazer Harry aceitar ficar no dormitório enquanto arrumava o salão comunal para aquela noite.

E então, o que achou? - perguntou Hermione depois de chamar Harry.

Ficou maravilhoso Mione - ele sorriu para ela. Hermione arrumara a mesa com vários pratos diferentes, o ambiente estava iluminado por diversas velas espalhadas pelas estantes.

Eu sei que ficou... Um pouco romântico - ela corou de leve - Mas é que eu achei legal assim.

Está perfeito, não se preocupe - ele disse, Hermione parecia mais aliviada - Droga!

O que foi? Fiz algo errado?

Não, é que eu esqueci seu presente lá no meu dormitório, espera que eu vou lá buscar - ia em direção ao dormitório masculino, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

Depois você pega, vamos jantar - ela sugeriu.

Tudo bem! - foram em direção a mesa - Caprichou ein? Onde conseguiu tudo isso?

Onde? Bom... Na cozinha! Por favor, não conte nada ao Rony, eu sei que sou a fundadora do F.A.L.E, mas...

Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro - Harry brincou.

Depois do jantar, ficaram ainda um tempo conversando, até que Hermione decidiu entregar o presente a Harry. Ela pegou o embrulho que colocara sobre a mesa e lhe ofereceu. Harry sorriu ao constatar que não era um livro, a não ser que fosse uma miniatura, e ficou agradecido a Dumbledore pelo presente.

Mione... - ele abriu o presente, em seguida sorriu para a amiga - Eu adorei - era um pomo-de-ouro.

Procuro por ele desde quando me falou que seu pai tinha um - disse ela lembrando-se do dia que Harry contara-lhe sobre o que vira na penseira de Snape - Mas só á pouco tempo encontrei, achei que seria um bom presente.

Eu gostei muito Mione, obrigado - ele foi até a amiga e a abraçou, afastaram-se um pouco depois, mas ainda assim seus rostos estavam muito próximos, poderia beijá-la se quisesse... E queria... Então encostou de leve seus lábios nos dela, Hermione não se afastou, esperou aquele contato, o qual também desejava. O beijo foi rápido, eles então sorriram timidamente um para o outro - Eu também tenho um presente pra você.

Outro? - brincou ela, depois se arrependeu, ficou completamente corada - Desculpa, eu... - foi interrompida por mais um beijo, um pouco mais longo.

Vem, vamos pegar - chamou Harry, segurou-lhe a mão, não entendia por que não estava mais constrangido, parecia bastante a vontade naquele momento e percebeu que aos poucos Hermione parecia mais confortável também.

O que é? - perguntou ela curiosa.

Calma, você já vai ver - disse enquanto iam em direção ao dormitório masculino.

Quando chegou, Harry foi até sua cama, perto dela havia um criado-mudo, onde estava um pequeno embrulho. Hermione aproximou-se dele, que então entregou o presente.

Espero que goste - disse Harry, parecia preocupado.

Harry... É lindo - era um colar com um pingente dourado em formato de coração, tinha um minúsculo botão o qual Hermione apertou, mas sem sucesso, ele não abriu - Ele não abre?

Eu também já tentei, mas não consegui - Harry ficou um pouco desconsertado.

Não tem problema, eu adorei, Harry. Obrigada - ela falou, era um pingente em formato de coração! Será que aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa...

Vem... Deixa que eu coloco - ele pegou o colar, Hermione virou-se e ele então colocou no pescoço dela.

Harry bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu, tinha que fazer aquilo... Tinha que beijar aquele pescoço, e foi o que fez. Hermione arrepiou-se com o contato dos lábios dele na sua pele, depois virou. Não dava mais pra segurar, parecia que precisavam um do outro urgentemente. Um beijo intenso teve inicio, mas não foi só isso. Outras carícias também acompanharam aquele momento, até que Harry a colocou na cama.

Parecia estudá-la, olhava-a nos olhos, o que iria fazer? Beijou mais uma vez seu pescoço. Hermione não oferecia resistência, queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, não dava pra negar, ela então sorriu. Harry começou a beijá-la, queria sentir cada parte dela, queria ser o mais carinhoso possível, queria fazê-la feliz. Nunca sentiu tanta vontade de amá-la! Harry nunca teve tanta certeza de que Hermione era realmente o amor da sua vida quanto naquele momento.

Não, não fora apenas uma atração, havia algo mais, algo que não sabiam que nutriam, algo que começou a despertar a partir daquele dia, o dia do primeiro beijo, e agora finalmente uniu Harry e Hermione. Foi então que aconteceu, tiveram uma noite de amor, a primeira de ambos. Para eles simplesmente inesquecível... Quando terminaram, Hermione estava deitada sobre o peito nu de Harry, ele alisava seus cabelos.

Harry... - chamou ela - O que nós... O que nós acabamos de fazer?

Nós nos amamos Hermione - foi tudo que ele disse, antes dela beijar-lhe os lábios. Finalmente entenderam, amavam-se e não podiam mais segurar aquele sentimento.

N/A: Oiiee gente! Bom... desculpemmmmm a demora em atualizar, mas entendam... tava em época de vestibular, tinha que estudar, neh! Sei que o capitulo não está muito grande, desculpem-me! Se estiver muito ruim tambem, desculpa aí oks! Bom... eu ia fazer uma NC, mas acabei desistindo... achei melhor deixar assim mesmo... tow sem imaginação essas tempos, imagine aí p fazer NC! Deixa p lá neh? Valeuz a todos que leram e comentaram! Agradecimentos especiais para:

Annette Fowl, valeuz pelo conselho, pode deixar q n vo desistir da fic naum: )) Valeuz por comentar.

Telmie: Obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz q esteja curtindo a fic: ))

Lechery Jane Potter: Obrigada pelo comentário, demorei um pouco, mas postei agora, ehehehhe!

Nice Egan: Ta boa mesmu! Oh lá viu! Hehehehhee, espero q esteja gostando mesmu! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!


	8. Finalmente!

8) Finalmente

No outro dia, Hermione acordou pensando se tudo não fora apenas um sonho. Contudo, o fato de estar no dormitório masculino, provavelmente a fez entender que tudo realmente havia acontecido. Sorriu! Olhou para o lado mais não encontrou Harry, onde ele estaria? Suspirou! Agora poderia raciocinar direito! Afinal, a noite anterior não demonstrara nenhuma racionalidade. Lembrava-se do jantar que preparara para Harry, de quando lhe presenteou, do primeiro beijo daquela noite... O primeiro de tantos que tiveram depois dele...

Harry a chamou para seu dormitório, a idéia era apenas pegar o presente dele, mas... Ela sabia, ela sentia... Algo aconteceria naquela noite, algo que não fora planejado por eles, mas que aconteceu de maneira tão maravilhosa que Hermione repetiria sem pensar duas vezes, fazer amor com Harry era... Indescritível! Sorriu mais uma vez. Quando começou, por que não percebeu? Provavelmente ainda não era o momento certo, talvez não estivessem maduros o suficiente para entender um amor como aquele, um amor... Mais uma coisa indescritível.

Segurou o pingente que havia no colar que Harry lhe dera, um coração dourado... Por que não abria? Tinha certeza que deveria abrir, que deveria ter algo gravado ali dentro, mas... Por alguma razão não abria! Provavelmente era algo como o amor deles, no momento certo se revelaria. Mas por que aquele foi o momento certo para o amor deles? Hermione tinha certeza que aquele casal que morrera há quase cem anos atrás tinha relação com aquilo...

_Você acredita em reencarnação?_ Aquelas palavras de Harry voltaram a sua mente... Não, ela não acreditava... Pelo menos não até tudo acontecer. Bom... Talvez algo agora tivesse uma explicação, mas outras coisas ainda pareciam confusas para ela, por que morreram no mesmo dia? Como os medibruxos da época não foram capazes de dizer o razão daquelas mortes? Como as duas almas foram capazes de reencarnar na mesma época? Um mistério ainda envolvia aqueles dois do passado, e Hermione jurava que iria descobrir.

Era melhor parar de pensar naquilo, onde estaria Harry? Era melhor se vestir também, pensou. Foi nesse momento que percebeu uma flor ao seu lado. Outro sorriso... Um pequeno envelope acompanhava a rosa vermelha e ela pôde ler: _"Quando você acordar, dorminhoca linda, venha até o salão comunal. Amo você!"._ Com certeza um sorriso muito maior se esboçou no rosto dela... Como era bom saber que ele a amava! Vestiu-se e rumou para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Hermione viu a mesa que preparara na noite passada repleta de suas comidas favoritas... Harry estava sentado num dos sofás lendo um livro, até que a viu. O sorriso agora se esboçou no rosto dele. Como era linda... A admirou em seu caminho até ele. Como a amava...

É acho que está andando demais com uma tal de Granger - ela disse sorrindo, Harry fechou o livro e colocou no sofá. 

Certamente - ele levantou - Além de me influenciar - ele apontou para o livro - Ela fez outra coisa também, algo muito sério - disse seriamente.

E o que ela fez? - já estavam muito próximos, Harry repousou suas mãos na cintura dela, e Hermione colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

Ela fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ela - sussurrou no ouvido da garota, fazendo-a estremecer.

Hum... Verdade? Então estás apaixonado? - ela beijou o canto da boca dele, provocando-o.

Pensando bem... Acho que me confundi - Hermione continuava a provocá-lo, seus lábios roçavam nos dele, mas não o beijava - Eu não estou apaixonado, porque dizem que paixões são passageiras...

Realmente - ela beijou o pescoço dele...

Eu a amo - ele falou, Hermione parou de beijá-lo e o encarou.

Eu também amo você, Harry - disse antes de finalmente beijá-lo.

Mi... - ele pausou, tocou delicadamente o rosto dela e a fez fechar os olhos por um momento - Eu ainda não entendo como tudo aconteceu, mas eu tenho certeza que te amo.

Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, Harry. Não tenho certeza de tantas coisas... Minha única certeza é que amo você como nunca imaginei ser capaz de amar alguém!

Então... Você aceita ser minha namorada? - ele perguntou, Hermione sorriu e o beijou intensamente.

Resposta melhor que essa não há - ela disse sorrindo. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e a abraçou, sentiu o corpo de Hermione colado ao seu... Como era bom tê-la nos braços - Hum... Esse café da manhã aí é para mim?

Tomei o cuidado de escolher tudo que você gosta! Tive que acordar cedo para ir lá na cozinha - disse ele.

Obrigada - ela segurou a mão dele, rumaram então para a mesa para se alimentarem.

Aquele definitivamente foi o melhor feriado da vida de Harry. Cada momento com Hermione, para ele, era especial; nunca se sentiu tão feliz. Provavelmente, por se sentir tão bem, aqueles dias passaram numa velocidade impressionante, parecia ter sido ontem a primeira vez que se amaram e "num instante" já era o dia do retorno do restante dos alunos à Hogwarts. Esperavam os amigos, logo na entrada do castelo, estavam de mãos dadas, algo incrivelmente percebido por Gina que vinha ao lado de Rony.

Ah! Mas o que temos aqui? - perguntou Gina olhando maliciosamente para as mãos entrelaçadas do casal. Ambos ficaram rubros no momento.

Nós... - Harry ia falar, mas foi interrompido.

Nem precisa falar Harry! Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer - disse Rony sorrindo, deixando Hermione ainda mais sem jeito - E eu preciso dizer: FINALMENTE!

Como assim finalmente? - Hermione perguntou, do jeito que Rony falava parecia obvio que os dois iam acabar namorando.

Ah Hermione, vai querer dizer que já não estava rolando algo entre vocês? - Gina tomou a palavra - Já faz algum tempo que vocês dois passaram a "dar bandeira" demais! Concordo plenamente com o Rony, já estava na hora de vocês assumirem, né?

Mas nós... - Hermione ia tentar explicar que eles só começaram a namorar no natal, mas Gina o impediu.

Vocês formam um lindo casal, sabia? - a ruiva falou empolgada. Harry olhou para Hermione e sorriu, como se quisesse dizer: Não adianta, eles não acreditarão em nós! Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, era incrível como não precisavam de palavras para se entender.

A noticia sobre o namoro de Harry e Hermione espalhou-se rapidamente. Há quem dissesse que aqueles dois já se gostavam desde que se conheceram, outros diziam que provavelmente passar aquele feriado sozinho em Hogwarts foi o causador daquele namoro. Entretanto, todos podiam notar que não importava quando aquilo começou, Harry e Hermione amavam-se de maneira singular. Até alguns professores comentavam que um amor como aquele há anos não acontecia em Hogwarts.

O tempo foi passando, aquele ano que Harry imaginou que seria tedioso, agora, melhor não poderia ficar. Estavam em fevereiro, a apenas uma semana para o dia dos namorados. Por que Hermione sentia-se estranha? Podia sentir um aperto no peito, mas não tinha explicação para aquela ansiedade... Tantas eram as coisas que estavam sem explicações para ela... Desistira de descobrir algo sobre Herbert e Hilary, não havia nada na escola que revelasse algo sobre a morte deles, o pouco que descobriu foi que uma parte da sociedade bruxa mudou depois daquilo.

A nova pergunta era: por quê? Por que a morte daqueles dois adolescentes conseguiu afetar a sociedade bruxa? Mas, novamente Hermione tinha apenas a pergunta... Respostas? Essas nunca apareceram... Estava sozinha no salão comunal da Grifinória, ainda tentando entender o que aquela angustia poderia significar.

No que pensa a garota mais linda de Hogwarts? - perguntou uma voz no ouvido de Hermione, essa se assustou com a chegada do namorado.

Ai amor, que susto! - disse ela, Harry sorriu.

Desculpa, não queria te assustar - ele sentou ao seu lado, em seguida a beijou.

Tudo bem - ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele, como Harry conseguia tranqüilizá-la só com sua presença.

O que foi? - perguntou carinhosamente - Algum problema?

Não, apenas...

O quê?

Sinto-me angustiada, mas não sei por que - ela disse.

Um sensação estranha, um aperto no peito, é isso que sente? - ele perguntou, Hermione endireitou-se para encará-lo.

Exatamente, como sabe?

Sinto o mesmo, Mi - ele respondeu - Não compreendo, mas sinto algo assim.

Será que algo de ruim vai acontecer?

Eu nunca vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer, meu amor! Nunca! Estarei sempre ao seu lado, não importa como - ele acariciou o rosto de Hermione.

Te amo tanto... - ela sorriu.

Eu mais ainda - Harry encostou seus lábios nos dela e a beijou.

_Herbert e Hilary passeavam nos jardins do castelo, as mãos entrelaçadas, conversando. Lembravam-se da primeira noite de amor que tiveram, Herbert sorria ao lembrar dos dias que passara com sua namorada. Para ficar no natal, escreveu aos pais em cima da hora e alegou que precisava estudar para alguns exames. Não gostava de mentir, mas aquela ocasião o obrigou, seus pais jamais permitiriam que ficasse por causa de Hilary. Estavam no fim de janeiro, o inverno começava a ir embora.___

_ Nossa, eu adoro ficar com você sabia? - ele falou, Hilary sorriu.___

_ Eu também, parece que o tempo voa né? - disse a garota.___

_ Como eu queria que o tempo passasse rápido assim naquelas malditas aulas de Poções! - reclamou o garoto.___

_ Herbert! - a garota bateu de leve no ombro dele.___

_ Ah meu amor, você não gosta dele também.___

_ Eu não gosto do professor! A matéria não tem nada a ver, ela é muito importante!___

_ Ok, ok! Senhorita Gray, eu já entendi! - ele disse sorrindo, falar mal dos estudos perto da namorada não era algo muito recomendado.___

_ Te amo - ela falou, Herbert colou seus lábios nos dela.___

_ Mas não é possível, eu realmente teria que ver com meus próprios olhos - Herbert e Hilary se afastaram, viram uma mulher, um homem e o diretor da escola - Nosso filho, William!___

_ Calma, querida - o homem disse, Herbert tinha os olhos arregalados, o que seus pais estavam fazendo ali.___

_ Mãe, pai! O que estão fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou assustado, mas continuou segurando a mão de Hilary. Pelo visto, finalmente chegara o momento de enfrentar os pais.___

_ Como o que estamos fazendo aqui? Estamos cumprindo nossas obrigações de pais! - a mulher olhava com tal desprezo para Hilary que se sentiu imensamente mal - Viemos tirar nosso filho das garras dessa sangue-ruim.___

_ Não fale assim com ela - o menino gritou, olhou desesperado para Hilary, a expressão de tristeza no rosto da namorada partiu seu coração.___

_ Respeite sua mãe, Herbert! - disse o pai dele.___

_ Ele deve ter sido enfeitiçado querido, provavelmente esta sangue-ruim lhe deu alguma poção do amor - disse a mulher, o diretor estava sem ação.___

_ NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA! - Herbert gritou.___

_ É melhor eu... - Hilary ia falar algo, mas foi interrompida.___

_ Não fale conosco - a mulher preveniu - Francamente Bogus, ainda não acredito que aceitam essa raça suja entre os nobres! ___

_ Nobres? Nobres de que, minha mãe? Sangue? De que serve um sangue puro para alguém como a senhora? ___

_ Cale a boca Herbert, não fale assim comigo - a mulher bufava de raiva - Você vai embora conosco e vai voltar a si novamente.___

_ Não vou a lugar algum - ele avisou.___

_ Claro que vai, tem que entender que esta garota não serve para você - o pai dele falou.___

_ Não serve? Como assim, não serve? Seria meu sangue puro demais ou o dela sujo demais para vocês? - Herbert estava completamente descontrolado, lágrimas já rolavam do rosto de Hilary - Pois eu não faço questão do sangue que tenho e não me importo com o sangue que ela tem, porque eu a amo! E se for preciso que eu derrame todo meu sangue para ficar com ela, eu derramarei!___

_ Meu amor, não fale assim - Hilary pediu.___

_ Está louco! Viu o que causou ao meu filho? - a mulher apontou a varinha para Hilary.___

_ Senhora, tenha calma - pediu Bogus, o diretor - Não vamos resolver nada discutindo desse jeito, é melhor entrarmos...___

_ Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com vocês, e fiquem sabendo, eu não vou deixar Hogwarts! - Herbert disse.___

_ Um dia você vai voltar para casa - a mulher cerrou os dentes para falar - Não pense que vou permitir que meu filho fique com uma sangue-ruim.___

_ Nada - ele disse, sua raiva ainda transbordando - Nada, nem ninguém poderá nos separar! Vamos! - olhou uma última vez para a mãe e o pai e saiu levando Hilary.___

_Os pais de Herbert tiveram que deixar a escola, a mulher parecia mais enfurecida que o marido. Planejava coisas sobre o retorno do filho, não permitiria que ficasse na Inglaterra, o mandaria para longe, nem que tivessem que se mudar. Pensando que certamente em outro lugar ele a esqueceria, trataria de arranjar uma mulher que julgasse a altura dele, amava demais Herbert para entregá-lo a uma "sangue-ruim", pensou.___

_Herbert seguia em silêncio com Hilary para a torre da Grifinória, a verdade é que estava com tanta vergonha pelo que aconteceu que nem sabia o que dizer. Por que aquelas coisas tinham que acontecer? Por que seus pais tinham que ser tão preconceituosos? Não agüentaria viver sem ela ao seu lado, era tão difícil entender aquilo? Sentaram-se num dos sofás do salão comunal.___

_ Eu só te faço sofrer não é? - disse Herbert tristemente.___

_ Não, a culpa não é sua - ela disse apressadamente, Herbert era a pessoa que mais trouxe felicidades para Hilary, ele tinha que lembrar disso - Você me faz incrivelmente feliz.___

_ Feliz? Ah meu amor, você não tem idéia do quanto eu queria te fazer realmente feliz! - ele disse.___

_ Você me faz feliz, muito! Eu te amo Herbert, eu... Eu não saberia viver sem você - mais lágrimas rolaram na face dela.___

_ Eu também não saberia te perder - Herbert a abraçou forte, Hilary chorou nos braços dele. Lágrimas também rolaram da face do garoto.___

_ Hilary, eu te prometo, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, sempre, não importa como! - ele falou.___

_ Quando você deixar Hogwarts, eu te perderei.___

_ Você nunca vai me perder, meu amor - ele tocava delicadamente o rosto dela.___

_ Não poderás ficar aqui para sempre, terá que voltar um dia - ela baixou o rosto.___

_ Eu te prometi que ficaria sempre ao seu lado, não foi? - ela confirmou com a cabeça - Eu vou arranjar um jeito de ficarmos juntos, mesmo que não seja nessa vida.___

_ Herbert... - ela o olhou assustada.___

_ Você me ama?___

_ Mais que tudo - ela respondeu.___

_ Eu mais ainda, Hilary, então pra mim o que importa é ficar com você, não importa onde, nem como. Você já deve ter entendido o que eu quero dizer...___

_ Acho que o professor de História de Magia vai ter problemas por isso - ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.___

_ Provavelmente apenas o proibiriam de falar sobre rituais antigos - ele a beijou - Tentarei conseguir o livro, temos sorte de ainda estarmos em janeiro.___

_ Será que dará certo? - ela perguntou hesitante.___

_ Você confia em mim? - aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto adorava pareciam estar penetrando em sua alma para encontrar a resposta.___

_ Sim, eu confio! Eu confiarei sem medo a minha vida a você, e se algo der errado... Tenho certeza que te encontrarei onde quer que esteja - ela o beijou.___

_ Eu amo você, Hilary e nada vai mudar isso, nada vai conseguir diminuir o que sinto por ti, nada poderá nos separar..._

_Próximo capítulo: "O ritual sagrado", finalmente Harry e Hermione vão entender o que aconteceu com Herbert e Hilary... Não percam, hehehehheheh"_


	9. Ritual do amor eterno

"**Ritual do Amor Eterno"**

** i _Os dias que se seguiram após a "visita" dos pais de Herbert foram horríveis para o casal, pois a maioria dos alunos era tão preconceituosa quanto os pais do garoto, embora antes, nunca demonstrassem tão claramente quanto agora. Era como se o escândalo que a mãe dele tivesse feito, fosse o estopim para gozações e humilhações pelo namoro de um rapaz de sangue nobre com uma mera sangue-ruim. Herbet Parker sempre fora "famoso" e respeitado na escola pela família que tinha, era considerado um bom partido para qualquer garota, todos sempre imaginaram que namoraria uma garota do mesmo "estatus"._**

_**Quando Herbert e Hilary começaram a namorar foi um alarde total em Hogwarts, a garota era uma das primeiras pessoas nascidas trouxas que estudava ali, parecia até um pecado para certas pessoas, mas quando um garoto sonserino ofendeu Hilary no meio de uma aula e Herbert deixou bem claro que se aquilo se repetisse ele não responderia pelos seus atos, uma "trégua" aconteceu e o casal pôde curtir o namoro em paz... Pelo menos até aquele dia. **_

_**Olhares de reprovação, piadinhas ofensivas, gestos maldosos não pararam de acontecer naquelas semanas que precediam o dia dos namorados, o que fazia a raiva de Herbert aumentar. Era frustrante você ver a pessoa que ama ser ofendida e não poder fazer nada, não conseguir protegê-la, afinal não adiantava mais as ameaças dele contra praticamente toda a escola. Era como se uma parte de si morresse a cada dia, junto com o brilho e a alegria de Hilary a cada ofensa dita. Aquela situação só o estimulou a encontrar uma maneira de nunca se separar da namorada. Procurou em cada estante daquela biblioteca um livro em especial, aquele que continha as informações para um ritual, o "Ritual do Amor Eterno".**_

_**Mas suas esperanças estavam sumindo, agora faltava apenas dois dias para o dia dos namorados e ainda não encontrara o livro. Porém, ele não desistiria, procuraria até o último minuto antes do dia 14, único dia no qual aquele ritual tinha chances de dar certo, para ele poder ficar com ela para sempre. Sua mãe não iria conseguir separá-los, seus colegas não fariam mais piadinhas, o amor de sua vida não mais se entristeceria. Além disso, provaria que seu amor era verdadeiro. A biblioteca já estava fechando, menos um dia para achar o livro... **_

_** Não é possível - resmungou deixando a biblioteca depois de muita insistência da bibliotecária.**_

_** Que foi? Finalmente se deu conta que namora uma sangue-ruim? - Dennis Miller, aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina, grande "inimigo" de Herbert. O garoto se controlou para não voar no pescoço do loiro.**_

_** Ah Miller, se repetir isso não respondo por mim - Herbert falou.**_

_** Repetir o quê? Que você namora uma sangue-ruim? - o garoto fez questão de frisar a ofensa. Herbert bufou de raiva e pegou sua varinha, que em instantes apontava para o pescoço de Dennis.**_

_** Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso!**_

_** Vai fazer o que, Parker? - perguntou Dennis sarcástico - Lançar um feitiço para eu ficar tão pirado quanto você? Não se dê ao trabalho, eu jamais beijaria uma imunda como sua namorada! **_

_** Miserável - Herbert já ia lançar um feitiço, quando alguém o impediu.**_

_** Ele não vale a pena, meu amor - era Hilary, os olhos brilhando, forçando um sorriso, que saiu mais que triste... **_

_** Hilary... - cada vez que via aquele rosto, outrora tão iluminado e feliz, agora tão magoado e sofrido, dava uma dor em seu coração. Fechou os olhos, Hilary lentamente abaixou a varinha do namorado.**_

_** Patético - Dennis Miller disse antes de sair, mas é claro, tinha que soltar mais um insulto - Ainda por cima é um dominado! - depois deixou o casal sozinho, Herbert ainda tentava controlar toda raiva que sentia naquele momento.**_

_** Eu te amo, você sabia? - ela disse num tom choroso, Herbert a olhou nos olhos.**_

_** Claro que sei, eu também amo muito você - ele então a abraçou, Hilary começou a chorar, tudo que estava passando naquelas últimas semanas era insuportável. Eram poucos os que não a insultava, que também achava tolice um preconceito como aquele; alguns professores, o diretor e algumas amigas da Grifinória - Isso tudo vai acabar meu amor, eu te prometo! Depois que conseguirmos realizar o ritual nos reencontraremos algum dia, mesmo que isso leve mil anos! Nossos sentimentos se reacenderão, e finalmente viveremos nosso amor! **_

_** E se ainda houver tanto preconceito quanto agora? - perguntou Hilary temerosa.**_

_** Não sei se algum dia essa tolice que alguns bruxos carregam desaparecerá, mas tenho certeza que diminuirá aos poucos - ele a encarou, segurava delicadamente o queixo dela, enquanto passava o polegar pelos seus lábios.**_

_** Não sei o que seria de mim sem você - Hilary falou, o garoto sorriu - Já achou o livro? - a pouca alegria que conseguiu se foi, dando lugar a angustia.**_

_** Ainda não! Acho que já procurei em todos os livros daquela biblioteca!**_

_** Não é possível que não haja um exemplar aqui - ela comentou - Como a seção restrita não tem um livro de tamanha importância?**_

_** Seção restrita? - Herbert falou - Claro! Ah... Seu idiota! Como não pensou na seção restrita! **_

_** Não diga que esteve procurando nas prateleiras comuns? - ela perguntou incrédula, Herbert fez sinal com a cabeça afirmativamente - Meu amor, é lógico que um livro como "Rituais Antigos e Sagrados" não estaria a disposição dos alunos, não é? **_

_** Deveria ter deixado você procurar, não devia?**_

_** Certamente - ela sorriu, como ele adorava aquele sorriso... **_

_** Ainda não acredito que procurei em quase todas aquelas prateleiras! - ele disse, Hilary então o beijou.**_

_** Nós vamos conseguir - ela falou.**_

**_ Vamos sim! - Herbert a abraçou, naquela mesma noite, com sua capa de invisibilidade, iria até a seção restrita e procuraria o livro._ /i **

**Depois de uma agitada semana, na qual todos ajudaram nos preparativos para o baile que aconteceria no dia dos namorados, faltava apenas um dia para o feriado. Harry e Hermione acabavam de deixar o salão principal e seguiam juntos para a Torre da Grifinória. Aquela semana foi singular para ambos, nunca se sentiram tão angustiados, parecia que algo sairia de seus corações a qualquer momento. O mais estranho era que tanto Harry quanto Hermione sentia-se da mesma maneira. Ficaram no salão comunal da Grifinória por mais algum tempo, até que resolveram dormir.**

**Embora tivesse ido dormir, Hermione não conseguia pegar no sono. Rolou na cama várias vezes, a mesma sensação estranha no coração, como se algo estivesse pra acontecer... Segurou involuntariamente o pingente de coração que ganhara de Harry, e pensou no garoto. Imagens de Harry vieram a sua mente, como era feliz ao lado dele, como o amava... Sentou-se na cama, retirou o colar e o olhou de perto. Mais uma vez tentou abri-lo, mas foi inútil, era como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado para não abrir, recolocou no pescoço. Olhou para o relógio que havia em seu criado-mudo, este marcava onze e meia. Daqui a meia hora seria o dia dos namorados, pensou Hermione. **

**O presente que comprara para Harry jazia perto de sua cama, iriam juntos ao baile que Dumbledore daria na noite seguinte. Às vezes era estranho pensar que antes eram apenas amigos, e agora nutriam um amor tão grande... Sorriu. Certamente, de nada adiantaria ficar ali, então optou por deixar o quarto, dirigiu-se ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Ao chegar lá, notou logo que não era a única com insônia naquela noite. **

** Ansioso para ir ao baile amanhã com a Granger, Potter? - perguntou Hermione tentando parecer séria. Harry deu um pulo de susto!**

** Nossa, Mione, desse jeito você me mata antes do baile - ele brincou, Hermione sentou ao lado dele. Harry segurou sua mão e a beijou - Não conseguiu dormir, meu amor?**

** Não, e quanto a você?**

** Também não consegui dormir - Harry respondeu - Mione...**

** Hum? - ela perguntou ajeitando-se no sofá, Harry passara os braços por detrás dela, e agora Hermione tinha o rosto sobre o ombro dele.**

** Você ainda está com aquela sensação?**

** Sim... Tenho certeza que essa sensação está relacionada aquele casal - respondeu Hermione.**

** Amanhã fará cem anos que morreram, não é? - Harry perguntou.**

** É, amanhã... - olhou para o braço de Harry e viu as horas - Na verdade, daqui a exatamente quinze minutos.**

** Te amo tanto Mione... - ele falou, neste momento Hermione o encarou, Harry tocou seu rosto.**

** Também te amo muito, meu amor - depois disso ele a beijou. Um beijo intenso, cheio de carinho. O beijo demoraria mais, porém uma sensação estranha os fez parar. Ao olhar para o salão comunal o viram girando, como da primeira que "foram" ao passado. A mesma luz intensa emanou do solo, obrigando-os a fechar os olhos... Quando puderam abri-los novamente viram o mesmo salão comunal da outra vez, apenas algumas diferenças do salão comunal do ano de 2005. Olharam-se assustados, e constataram que mais uma vez estavam "transparentes", um barulho chamou a atenção deles para as escadas dos dormitórios. Delas vieram Herbert e Hilary. **

** São eles, Harry - disse Hermione - Estamos no passado novamente!**

** Olhe - Harry apontou para alguns corações no salão, pelo visto também estavam perto do dia dos namorados.**

** Será que estamos no dia 14? - Hermione perguntou, enquanto observava Hilary e Herbert se aproximarem, mas a resposta foi dada pelo casal.**

** Falta pouco, meu amor! - era Herbert, ele segurava a mão de Hilary, e tinha um grosso livro na outra - Temos 15 minutos para preparar o ritual! **

** Eu amo você - Hilary respondeu com um sorriso, Hermione podia jurar que ela transbordava em felicidades. Os dois saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda, e Harry e Hermione o seguiam.**

** Acho que estamos no dia 13 ainda, Mione - disse Harry.**

** É, também acho - ela falou, Herbert e Hilary caminhavam em silêncio, era estranho para Harry e Hermione verem a si mesmos.**

** Você ouviu? Ele disse ritual! - Harry comentou.**

** Sim, que ritual será esse? - Hermione tentava lembrar de todos os rituais que já lera na vida, mas nenhum que necessitasse acontecer dia 14 de fevereiro veio a sua mente.**

** Espera, eu conheço esse caminho - disse Harry.**

** A sala precisa! - os dois disseram juntos, quando Herbert e Hilary pararam em frente a sala precisa.**

** Pense na sala branca, meu amor - pediu Hilary. Herbert fez que sim com a cabeça e depois disso, ambos entraram na sala, seguidos de Harry e Hermione.**

**A sala precisa estava com as paredes brancas, a iluminação do local era através de velas que estavam distribuídas por todo o cômodo. Havia um círculo grande feito com velas no centro da sala, e dentro dele pétalas brancas. Herbert e Hilary caminharam até o centro do circulo, e ficaram de frente um para o outro.**

** Está pronta? - Herbert perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.**

** Estou! - Hilary respondeu sorrindo. Hermione não sabia o porquê, mas lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre sua face, percebendo isso, Harry segurou sua mão. Mesmo "transparente", ela pôde sentir a mão dele segurar a sua, e isto acalmou seu coração, fazendo-a sorrir para ele.**

** Falta exatamente dez minutos para o dia 14 de fevereiro - Herbert falou, em seguida abriu o livro, o qual por mais que tentasse reconhecer, Hermione sabia que nunca tinha visto. Leu na capa em letras douradas: "Rituais Antigos e Sagrados" - Ritual do Amor Eterno! - depois disso tanto Herbert, quanto Hilary sentaram-se no centro do círculo, um ao lado do outro, sobre pétalas brancas. Ele colocou o livro em frente a eles.**

** "O Ritual do Amor Eterno é um dos mais antigos e também um dos mais perigosos" - Hilary começou a ler, sua mão estava entrelaçada com a de Herbert, Harry e Hermione assistiam o que estava acontecendo - "Aqueles que têm a intenção de praticar o ritual devem estar certos de que se amam verdadeiramente, caso contrário suas almas ficariam perdidas entre os mundos dos mortos e dos vivos!" - ela parou, então Herbert tomou a palavra. Harry e Hermione aproximaram-se dos dois e viram que até a leitura era programada, havia partes nas quais a mulher deveria ler, outras o homem.**

** "Aceitando os riscos, o casal deverá preparar uma sala para o ritual. Esta deverá ser branca, velas da mesma cor distribuídas por todo local. No centro da sala, um círculo feito de velas deverá conter pétalas de rosas na cor branca em seu interior, local onde o casal ficará no momento do ritual" - Herbert parou de ler.**

** "A meia-noite do dia 14 de fevereiro, as palavras abaixo deverão ser ditas pelo casal. Depois disso, um objeto que une essas almas gêmeas será enfeitiçado, retornando a seu(sua) dono(a) num dia especial para o casal. Este objeto será o símbolo do amor destas almas para sempre. Depois de ditas as palavras do ritual, o casal deverá deitar no centro do círculo, a morte não é dolorosa, será como 'dormir', mas o despertar só acontecerá quando suas almas reencarnarem. Lembranças da vida passada só retornam no momento certo" - Hilary parou mais uma vez, consultou o relógio, faltava um minuto para meia-noite! Esperaram o tempo necessário, o ritual então teve início!**

** "Se meu amor for eterno, você é minha alma gêmea!" - ele disse.**

** "Se meu amor for eterno, meu coração pertence a ti" - Hilary falou.**

** "Se nosso amor é eterno, nossas almas e nossos corações são apenas um" - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Hermione estava completamente emocionada, era um ritual de amor, já ouvira falar neles, mas há muito tempo os livros pararam de descrevê-los - "Sempre existe no mundo uma pessoa que espera a outra, seja no meio do deserto, seja no meio das grandes cidades. E quando estas pessoas se cruzam, e seus olhos se encontram, todo o passado e todo o futuro perde qualquer importância, e só existe aquele momento".**

** "Tu és quem sempre esperei, e se nosso amor não é possível agora, entrego minha alma hoje, esqueço meu passado, ignoro meu futuro, tudo que quero é estar contigo mais uma vez algum dia, pois meu amor é eterno! E quando nossas almas reencarnarem numa mesma época, quando chegar o momento certo, nosso amor reaparecerá para vivermos juntos novamente!" - eles pararam. **

**Herbert tocou o rosto dela, depois colou seus lábios nos da garota por alguns instantes, sentiam seus corpos enfraquecerem pouco a pouco. Eram meia-noite e dez naquele momento, Hermione e Harry prestavam atenção no que viam, ela então sentiu algo se mexer no seu pescoço. O pingente em formato de coração flutuava naquele momento, ainda preso ao pescoço de Hermione. Olhou para Harry que também percebera o pingente a flutuar, mas nada disse, pois as vozes de Hilary e Herbert voltaram a ecoar juntas.**

** "Juntos realizamos este ritual, juntos morremos hoje, juntos algum dia estaremos novamente, pois i nada poderá nos separar /i !" - depois daquela última frase lida em uníssono, Herbert deitou sobre as rosas agora estava mais fraco ainda, Hilary fez o mesmo, colocando a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz. As mãos entrelaçaram-se e neste instante todas as velas se apagaram. Harry segurou mais forte a mão de Hermione, mas rapidamente a luz voltou a sala. **

**Aproximaram-se dos corpos que jaziam sobre as pétalas, que agora eram vermelhas, tingidas pelos sangues daqueles jovens. Suas faces tinham umas expressões tranqüilas, embora pálidas, leves sorrisos nos rostos, pareciam dormir apenas. Herbert e Hilary estavam mortos, sacrificaram-se pelo amor que sentiam, para que pudessem se encontrar numa outra vida.**

** Nós fizemos isso no passado - disse Hermione, lágrimas rolavam sobre seu rosto, sequer percebera que...**

** E estamos juntos agora - Harry completou, ela ficou de frente para o rapaz - Hilary...**

** Herbert - Hermione falou. Uma avalanche de lembranças invadiu as mentes de Hermione e Harry, lembranças da outra vida. O começo do namoro, o preconceito dos colegas, as brigas dos pais...**

** Nós conseguimos - ela falou, abraçando-o.**

** Agora... - Harry ia falar, mas notou que o pingente abrira, ele segurou e leu - i "_Estaremos sempre juntos, H&H" /i - _em seguida mostrou a Hermione.**

** Eu sabia que ele só estava esperando o momento certo, assim como nosso amor... - em seguida eles se beijaram - Eu te amo, Harry, pelo visto, sempre te amei!**

** Também te amo, Hermione! - disse sorrindo, era como se tudo agora fizesse sentido para eles...**

**N/A 1: Antes de tudo quero me desculpar pela demora, mais uma vez peço a compreensão de vocês, eu sou uma vestibulanda desesperada, cheia de aulas extras e coisas p estudar (sem falar das minhas dúvidas quanto ao meu futuro profissional... Mas não vamos falar disso, ehehheheheh!). Bom... Mas não foi apenas isso q causou a demora da atualização, tenho q admitir que deu um certo trabalho fazer o capitulo, eu tinha td na cabeça, mas n conseguia colocar no word... : ) Já estava ficando desesperada, ehhehehehe, masss... Eu consegui! Eu sei que não está maravilhoso (não consegui fazer exatamente do jeito que eu queria), talvez não tenha ficado tudo muito claro... Então, perdoem-me! Caso o capítulo esteja ruim demais, me avisem, que eu excluo e tento fazer uma coisa melhor, oks? Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!**


	10. Consequências

**10) Conseqüências**

** Nós conseguimos - ela falou, abraçando-o.**

** Agora... - Harry ia falar, mas notou que o pingente abrira, ele segurou e leu - i "_Estaremos sempre juntos, H&H" /i - _em seguida mostrou a Hermione.**

** Eu sabia que ele só estava esperando o momento certo, assim como nosso amor... - em seguida eles se beijaram - Eu te amo, Harry, pelo visto, sempre te amei!**

** Também te amo, Hermione! - disse sorrindo, era como se tudo agora fizesse sentido para eles... Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, até que Hermione falou.**

** Harry, por que ainda estamos aqui? Bem... Acredito que viemos para vermos o que realmente aconteceu, mas por que ainda não voltamos para o futuro? - Harry se separou dela e a encarou.**

** É verdade, da outra vez não demoramos tanto. Talvez...**

** Ainda precisemos ver alguma coisa - Hermione concluiu.**

** Que mais precisaríamos ver? - Harry questionou. Olharam ao redor, estava tudo em silêncio, ele então olhou seu relógio - Hermione, veja!**

** Mas o que está acontecendo? - os ponteiros do relógio de Harry giravam rapidamente, como se as horas estivessem sendo aceleradas, parou então às nove horas. **

** Mione... - Harry chamou a atenção da garota para a entrada da sala precisa, alguém estava abrindo a porta. Duas pessoas adentraram a sala, um senhor de cabelos brancos, lembrava Dumbledore, mas era mais baixo e mais gordo; e um outro homem, mais jovem que o primeiro.**

** Olhe Garry, veja o que o amor é capaz de fazer para combater o ódio - disse o senhor mais velho. Harry e Hermione ficaram calados, apenas ouvindo.**

** Ainda não posso acreditar que usaram o livro para esse ritual - Garry falou - Senhor, o que vamos dizer?**

** Não podemos fazer mais nada - até o jeito sereno do homem lembrava Dumbledore.**

** Como nada? O senhor é o diretor, tem que fazer alguma coisa! - o homem parecia estar nervoso.**

** Não trazemos de volta a vida daqueles que se foram, Garry.**

** Mas isto é uma escola, diretor, o que vão falar quando descobrirem o que estes alunos fizeram? Rituais sagrados devem ser apenas ensinados aos alunos, não praticados - Garry falou - Acredito que depois desse ocorrido, os rituais que envolvem a vida e a morte não devem ser ensinados aos alunos, retiraremos todos os livros daqui, até mesmo os da sessão restrita!**

** Como queira, senhor Ministro - o diretor falou, Hermione notou a tristeza em seu olhar, diferente do outro, o senhor parecia mais preocupado com o que aqueles jovens sofreram.**

** Estes alunos morreram no dia 14 de fevereiro, por uma causa desconhecida pelos medi-bruxos, é isso que vamos falar! Não tocaremos no ritual do "Amor Eterno"!**

** Não acha que as famílias têm o direito de saber a verdade? - o diretor perguntou.**

** Caso se comprometam a não revelar a sociedade bruxa, conte o que realmente aconteceu - Garry disse friamente - Bogus, meu amigo, faço isso por você! O que os outros pais fariam se descobrissem que dois alunos morreram depois de praticarem ensinamentos da escola?**

** Eu compreendo - o diretor disse.**

** Ótimo! Vou chamar alguém para tirá-los daqui - Garry disse antes de sair, Bogus continuou a fitar os corpos imóveis no chão.**

** Que homem insensível! - Hermione resmungou.**

** Olhe... - Harry apontou para o diretor, ele caminhava lentamente até os corpos dos alunos, abaixou-se e tirou o colar do pescoço de Hilary.**

** Não se preocupem, guardarei para vocês, para quando chegar a hora - o homem disse, colocou então o colar no bolso.**

** Por isso o colar estava com Dumbledore! - Harry falou.**

** Dumbledore? - Hermione perguntou confusa.**

** Sim, ele não me deixou ir até Hogsmead para comprar um presente para você, então me deu o colar. Disse que estava naquele armário há anos...**

** E você aceitou? Se fosse de alguma aluna?**

** Ele insistiu que eu ficasse, ele disse algo como: "Só o tempo poderá explicar...". Provavelmente ele sabia! - Harry falou.**

** O colar acabou voltando para mim de qualquer jeito - ela sorriu - O que prova que realmente conseguimos! **

** Você ainda tinha dúvidas? - ele a beijou.**

** Não, apenas estou encaixando as peças desse quebra-cabeça! - Hermione sorriu vitoriosa. Eles nem perceberam que o diretor da escola já tinha deixado a sala precisa, só perceberam quando outras pessoas chegaram ao local para tirar os corpos dos alunos.**

** Ainda estamos aqui - Harry disse.**

** É, será que ainda precisamos ver mais alguma coisa? - Hermione perguntou.**

** Seria melhor segui-los, não acha? **

** Certo - os dois deixaram a sala precisa, caminhavam atrás dos dois homens que levavam os corpos de Herbert e Hilary através de um feitiço de levitação. Enquanto passavam, vários alunos pararam para ver, alguns cochichavam, outros olhavam com descaso, e algumas pessoas que pareciam ser da Grifinória começaram a chorar.**

**Rumaram até a enfermaria, lá uma mulher checou o casal para ver se realmente estavam mortos. Confirmada a morte, ela trocou suas roupas, vestindo vestes brancas, depois, foram novamente levitados para outro local. Harry e Hermione seguiram as pessoas que mais uma vez levitavam os corpos, até que chegaram ao salão principal, o qual já estava lotado. Herbert e Hilary foram colocados em caixões vizinhos, e provavelmente seriam velados ali.**

** Silêncio, por favor - Bogus, o diretor tomou a palavra - Hoje seria um dia de felicidades, afinal, 14 de fevereiro é o dia dos namorados. Contanto, um acontecimento, envolvendo dois alunos, tirou toda a nossa alegria, pois agora não estão mais conosco.**

** Quem se importa? Aquele idiota e a sangue-ruim tiveram o que mereceram! Será que ele morreu envenenado pelo sangue podre dela? - um garoto loiro cochichou entre os colegas, arrancando alguns risinhos maldosos, Hermione tomou um susto ao ver o dono da voz, o garoto era muito parecido com Malfoy. Se apenas ela e Harry não tivessem feito o ritual, garantiria que os dois eram a mesma pessoa.**

** Vem, vamos ficar mais na frente - Harry a chamou, também não gostou da versão Draco Malfoy do passado.**

** Esses jovens que partiram mais cedo, não serão esquecidos! Não somente pelo que eram perante os amigos, mas também pelo amor que sentiam - um burburinho quebrou o silêncio do salão - Herbert Parker, um jovem bruxo de família nobre, pura, como dizem! Hilary Gray, uma das primeiras bruxas cujos pais são trouxas que conseguiu cursar Hogwarts! Será mesmo que a morte deles fora necessária? Será mesmo que o preconceito deveria separar duas pessoas que se amam? Quem somos nós para julgar os outros? Quem somos nós para inferiorizar os outros? Eu tenho culpa no que aconteceu, assim como vocês têm! Todos somos culpados aqui, todos, sim... A omissão também é crime, eu não os condenei, mas também não os apoiei, e esse foi meu erro! Merlim sabe o quanto sinto por tamanha falha - o diretor fez uma pausa, o silêncio tomou conta do recinto novamente - Não podemos trazê-los de volta, mas certamente poderemos evitar que isso se repita. Sei que nem todos se sensibilizarão com o ocorrido, mas acredito que muitos, a partir de hoje mudarão seu modo de pensar e agir, e isto é o melhor que podemos fazer para valorizar o sacrifício desses jovens! Homenagens serão prestadas, o enterro será as seis horas! Obrigado! - ele terminou, todos ainda estavam em silêncio, não sabiam como reagir, então palmas foram ouvidas da entrada do salão principal, um casal acabara de chegar, uma mulher ruiva, olhos extremamente verdes, e um homem moreno e elegante.**

** Mamãe? Papai? - Harry disse, Hermione também se assustou, afinal há algum tempo sabiam que o namoro era proibido pelos pais do garoto. O diretor olhou tristemente para o casal, a mulher chorava muito. Outras pessoas começaram a bater palmas, instantes depois o salão principal inteiro aplaudia as palavras verdadeiras do diretor. **

** Harry, calma - Hermione segurou-lhe a mão, a ruiva caminhou até os caixões e mais lágrimas rolaram sobre seu rosto.**

** Meu filho, perdoa sua mãe - a mulher segurou a mão de Herbert, seu marido, colocou a mão sobre seu ombro - Agora sei o quanto errei, mas eu me achava certa, eu te amava tanto, só queria o seu bem! **

** Pensávamos que o importante era a tradição, era a nobreza, mas agora percebemos que o importante deveria ser sua felicidade - foi a vez do homem falar, ele também chorava. A mulher beijou a testa do filho e disse:**

** Sei que o ritual será apenas para você e sua namorada, mas eu prometo... Prometemos - a mulher olhou com tristeza para o marido - Prometemos que se um dia tivermos a chance de te encontrar novamente, seriamos os melhores pais do mundo, daríamos a vida para você ser feliz novamente - a mulher olhou para o caixão ao lado e deu um pequeno sorriso - Para vocês serem felizes novamente! Espero que no futuro, cuide bem do meu filho, principalmente quando não estivermos mais com ele. Peço perdão a você também, menina, vejo que estava enganada a seu respeito, agora sei o quanto amavas meu filho. **

** Laura, Tomas... - o diretor se aproximou - Acho que gostariam de conhecer os pais de Hilary - um outro casal se aproximou, a mulher tinha os olhos inchados, assim como o marido, mas aqueles não eram os pais de Hermione de agora. Eles conversaram um pouco, Harry e Hermione ainda observavam tudo.**

** Ela se arrependeu, Harry - disse Hermione, Harry assentiu com a cabeça - Tanto que teve uma segunda chance, assim como seu pai. E realmente eles te amaram muito, meu amor! Eles deram a vida por você!**

** É, eu os perdôo - ele disse e olhou para Hermione.**

** Eu também os perdôo, meu amor - Hermione falou, Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, e a beijou, de maneira suave e delicada, foi então que sentiram a luz emanou do chão e tudo começou a girar, eles finalmente voltaram para o futuro.**

** Estamos de volta - Harry falou, seu relógio marcava quinze para meia-noite - No mesmo horário que fomos.**

** Agora sabemos tudo que aconteceu, não é mesmo?**

** Sim.**

** Nos apaixonamos há cem anos atrás, não pudemos ficar juntos, então realizamos um ritual antigo, agora, quando provavelmente reencarnamos na mesma época, nos reencontramos, e no momento certo, nos apaixonamos novamente - ela falou, estavam sentados num dos sofás do salão comunal da Grifinória.**

** Tudo isso, para eu te ter assim nos meus braços novamente - Harry falou e beijou seu pescoço - Eu te amo, Hermione, promete que nunca vai me deixar?**

** Prometo, nunca vou me separar de você, Harry! Também te amo! - ela falou - E sua mãe pode ficar tranqüila, eu vou cuidar muito bem de você - Hermione o beijou.**

** Que acha de ficar aqui e virarmos o dia juntos? Assim poderei desejar feliz dia dos namorados nos primeiros instantes do dia - Harry sugeriu.**

** Adorei a idéia - Hermione sorriu - Seu presente está lá em cima, quer que eu vá buscar?**

** Meu maior presente é você, minha linda!**

** Bobo - ela deu um tapinha nele e corou.**

** Já disse que você fica ainda mais linda com vergonha? - Harry perturbou.**

** Pára Harry, você sabe que eu tenho vergonha!**

** Já disse que não precisa ter vergonha de mim - ele acariciava o rosto dela.**

** Eu te amo - ela disse.**

** Também amo você! - Harry olhou para o relógio, faltava poucos minutos, ele então a beijou, quando finalmente precisaram parar o beijo para respirar, ele encostou a testa na dela, deixando os rostos bem próximos e sussurrou - Feliz dia dos namorados!**

**N/A: Hum... ¬¬ Sei que o capitulo ficou pequeno, desculpem-me, mas eu queria mostrar o que aconteceu após a morte deles, mas tb naum dava p começar outra coisa ainda... Então o capitulo ficou só isso mesmo, espero q vcs curtam! Oh gente, sei q falaram p eu parar de pedir desculpas, mas acho q esse cap merece um pedido de desculpas, pq ele n fico muito legalz naum, entaummm desculpemmmm-me! Desculpa a demora gente, mas vcs sabem q o tempo eh curto, ehehhehe! Atualizarei o mais breve possivel, oks! Obrigada a todos q lerem, comentarem! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	11. Novos rumos

**11) Novos rumos**

**Hermione encontrava-se no dormitório feminino, gastara um tempo considerável arrumando-se para o baile do dia dos namorados que haveria aquele ano em Hogwarts, estava ainda com a cabeça cheia de lembranças daquela noite com Harry, mas entender tudo que aconteceu no passado a deixou mais tranqüila. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, sorriu ao ver a imagem da garota que era, aquela que um dia deu vida para ficar com quem amava, "Faria tudo novamente, se fosse preciso", disse baixinho contemplando agora o pingente dourado que brilhava em seu pescoço.**

**Amava Harry mais que tudo, e apesar de nunca imaginar que um dia fosse sentir isso por alguém, hoje se sentia alguém especial por ter tal sentimento. Olhou para o relógio que havia em cima da penteadeira, estava na hora... Levantou-se e seguiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde marcara de se encontrar com Harry. Não demorou para perceber que aquele que aguardava no salão comunal era ele, usava um terno preto, os cabelos elegantemente desarrumados, sorriu ao admirar o homem que amava.**

** Harry... - chamou descendo o último degrau, Harry virou-se para vê-la.**

** Mione - falou olhando-a de cima a baixo, ela usava um longo cor-de-rosa tomara que caia, o único acessório eram brincos pequenos e o colar que Harry lhe dera - Você está perfeita - ele se aproximou e a beijou.**

** Obrigada, você está lindo também, meu amor - ela respondeu. Harry segurou sua mão.**

** Vamos? - ele perguntou.**

** Claro - andaram em direção ao retrato da mulher-gorda - Harry...**

** Sim? **

** Você vai se inscrever mesmo na escola de aurores, não vai? - ela perguntou.**

** Vou sim, na segunda-feira! Espero ter notas suficientes para conseguir entrar - Harry olhou feliz para a namorada.**

** Vai ter sim, tenho certeza - Hermione disse - Eu também vou optar pela escola de aurores.**

** Verdade? - Harry parou e ficou de frente para Hermione - Mione, fico tão feliz! - então a abraçou, Hermione estava em dúvida, desde o inicio daquele ano pensou seriamente em tentar ser medibruxa.**

** Temos que nos preparar para a guerra Harry, não vou deixar você sozinho - a expressão de Harry mudou.**

** Você não precisa participar disto.**

** Por favor, Harry, eu quero estar ao seu lado sempre, por isso achei que a escola de aurores seria melhor pra mim - Hermione explicou - Te amo, não agüentaria assistir tudo de camarote, sem participar!**

** Mas e se... - ele olhou com tristeza, o medo de Harry sempre foi perder as pessoas que amava. Hermione tocou-lhe os lábios.**

** Shh... Não pense nisso agora - ela beijou seus lábios por alguns instantes - Vai dar tudo certo! **

** Te amo, Mione - ele a beijou mais intensamente.**

** É melhor irmos agora, senão o baile termina e a gente nem dançou - ela avisou. Harry concordou e voltaram a andar - Harry, você soube que Malfoy também vai entrar pra escola de aurores?**

** Como? - Harry perguntou totalmente surpreso.**

** Estava com a McGonagall quando ele foi se inscrever - Hermione falou - Parece que depois que Lucius foi preso, Malfoy ficou com medo do lado das Trevas!**

** Não gostei disso - Harry confessou - Nunca vou confiar num Malfoy! **

** Mas se ele realmente que ficar do nosso lado, você tem que aprender a confiar, ele pode até entrar pra Ordem.**

** Claro que não vai, duvido que Dumbledore confie nele! **

** Bom, vamos esperar para ver o que acontece - Hermione sugeriu, estavam na porta do salão principal - Nossa, ficou lindo! - Hermione admirou a decoração do salão. O teto estava enfeitiçado para parecer uma noite estrelada com uma linda lua cheia. Corações flutuavam sobre as mesas que havia no local, e casais dançavam no centro do salão. Gina que fora ao baile com Simas, veio falar com os amigos.**

** Ficou lindo o vestido, Mione! Você está linda! - a ruiva falou.**

** Obrigada, você também, Gi - Hermione respondeu - Cadê o Simas? - Gina suspirou com tristeza, o namoro não ia muito bem.**

** Está conversando com os amigos, afinal num baile é isso que a gente faz... Conversa com os amigos e ignora a namorada - falou ironicamente.**

** Simas é um idiota - Hermione falou.**

** Você merece alguém melhor, Gina - Harry disse.**

** Obrigada vocês dois, mas acho que nunca vou encontrar alguém que realmente me ame - a ruiva falou desanimadamente.**

** Não fale isso, sempre há uma pessoa especial para outro alguém, tenho certeza que você também vai achar essa pessoa - Hermione tentou animá-la.**

** Deixa isso pra lá, vocês devem estar querendo se divertir não é mesmo? - Gina começou a si afastar - Boa festa pra vocês! - ela caminhava olhando pra Harry e Hermione, então acabou dando um encontrão em alguém quando finalmente olhou pra frente.**

** Droga! - Malfoy limpava o estrago que a cerveja amanteigada causara ao cair no seu terno. **

** Desculpa, Malfoy - ela tentou se desculpar.**

** Tinha que ser você, não é mesmo, Weasley! - Malfoy falou olhando-a - Só porque usa vestes de segunda mão, acha que todos também fazem isso! Sabe quanto custou esse terno?**

** E eu tentando me desculpar - Gina ia se afastar, mas Malfoy a segurou pelo braço.**

** Deveria era pagar outro pra mim, mas como eu sei que seus pais teriam que hipotecar aquilo que vocês chamam de casa, eu vou esquecer esse pequeno incidente - ele tentou irritá-la, há algum tempo, irritar Gina tornara-se o passatempo favorito de Draco Malfoy.**

** Vê se me esquece - Gina falou tentando se soltar da mão dele que segurava seu braço - Olha ali, sua namorada está nos fuzilando com os olhos! Será que dava pra me largar? - Draco soltou seu braço, sua pele branca ficou levemente vermelha, apesar dele não ter apertado muito.**

** Apesar de ser um fato surreal, eu ter alguma coisa com você, eu a entendo, afinal ela gosta de mim e não quer me perder - Draco falou olhando-a nos olhos - Diferente do seu namorado, que sequer deve lembrar da sua presença nesta festa - Gina não esperava aquilo, e mesmo sendo a mais pura verdade, doía... Doía lembrar que gostava de alguém que não lhe dava atenção, que não era carinhoso, sentiu vontade de chorar por tudo que estava sentindo.**

** Então você deve valorizar o que tem - ela disse com a voz um pouco rouca e se afastou, Draco também não esperava aquela resposta, ficou imóvel vendo-a sair do salão principal.**

**Harry e Hermione dançavam abraçadinhos na pista de dança. Tocava uma música lenta naquele momento, estavam felizes como nunca estiveram. Harry tocou sua face com carinho e acariciou sua pele, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Então seus lábios começaram a romper a pouca distancia que havia entre eles, e um beijo lento e demorado se iniciou. As mãos de Hermione encontravam-se sobre os ombros dele, seus dedos tocavam-lhe os cabelos negros daquele que tanto amava, quando o beijo terminou, encostou sua testa na dele e encarando-o, disse:**

** Eu te amo, Harry - sorriu para ele.**

** Eu também te amo, Mione... - Harry respondeu e a beijou novamente.**

**Os poucos meses que restavam para os N.I.E.Ms passaram numa velocidade surpreendente, e apesar do nervosismo e da dificuldade das provas, Harry e Hermione conseguiram nota para a escola de aurores. Rony escolheu um estagio no Ministério, e pelo visto o trio ia finalmente se separar. Foi triste nos primeiros meses, pois Rony voltou para a toca, enquanto Harry e Hermione mudaram-se para o campus da escola, mas sempre que dava eles marcavam de se encontrar. **

**O primeiro ano foi difícil e cansativo, como eram iniciantes tiveram certa dificuldade em se acostumar com horários e treinamentos pesados, mas no decorrer do tempo foram se acostumando. Draco Malfoy era da mesma turma que Harry e Hermione, e apesar deles não serem amigos, o relacionamento dos três mudou muito, o loiro não soltava mais ofensas e até era educado quando conversavam. Contudo, Harry ainda não confiava nele e a possibilidade de Malfoy ser um membro da Ordem, como Harry e Hermione tornaram-se naquele ano, parecia ser inevitável.**

**Depois de um ano na escola, finalmente vieram as férias, Hermione e Harry aproveitaram para descansar e curtir o namoro deles, viajaram para um cidadezinha do interior e lá se hospedaram num pequeno hotel. Há quase três semanas estavam ali, e lamentavam por estar tão perto de acabar...**

** Eu vou sentir falta daqui - Hermione falou, era noite... Caminhavam de mãos dadas sob a luz da lua, voltavam para o hotel depois do jantar num restaurante que havia no local.**

** Eu também. Eu adorei passar essas férias com você, meu amor! foi maravilhoso - Harry a beijou por alguns instantes.**

** Pra mim também foi incrível, quero ficar assim com você pra sempre!**

** Vamos ficar, eu te amo, Mione!**

** Também te amo - ela respondeu - Sabia que a Gina conseguiu entrar pra escola de aurores também?**

** Foi? **

** Sim, ela me escreveu ontem, está ansiosa - Hermione sorriu.**

** Não sabe o que a espera! **

** Depois ela se acostuma - Hermione disse.**

** Você tem que ir amanhã mesmo? - Harry perguntou, ela o olhou com carinho.**

** Sim, meu amor, tenho que visitar meus pais - Hermione respondeu - Por que não vem comigo?**

** Eu vou aproveitar para visitar o Lupin - ele falou - Mas o que você acha de voltar comigo? Eu posso passar lá no domingo!**

** Ótima idéia, assim podemos passar a noite juntos - ela o beijou - Meus pais vão adorar te rever! - Harry sorriu. **

**Estava escuro, as poucas velas que havia ali não eram suficientes para luminar todo o recinto o que dava ao ambiente um ar fantasmagórico. Era ali que estava, sozinha, esperando-o para decidir sua missão, sentada numa das cadeiras da imensa mesa dourada, lugar que outrora servira para grandes reuniões, agora sem nenhuma utilidade. Deu um longo suspiro, por que demorava tanto? Seu olhar repousou num grande quadro que havia naquela sala e um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso brotou em seus lábios.**

**Mas o sorriso durou pouco, pois a tristeza tomou seu coração... Não estavam mais ali com ela, não morreram, mas o estado que se encontravam não era muito melhor que a morte, levantou-se e caminhou para perto do quadro para vê-lo melhor, mas o ranger da porta desviou sua atenção para a entrada da sala. Era ele, finalmente chegara...**

** Perdoe-me a demora - disse aquela voz cansada, sua aparência era igualmente cansada e carregava um olhar triste.**

** Não tem problema - respondeu ela, o senhor que acabara de chegar olhou para a garota a sua frente.**

** Bons tempos, Melissa... Bons tempos - falou apontando para o quadro.**

** Tentarei trazer os bons tempos de volta, tenho certeza que posso conseguir - falou com ansiedade.**

** Sente-se, por favor - ele pediu, a garota sentou e ele fez o mesmo - Tenho que informar todos os riscos desta missão!**

** Não me importo com os risco, as coisas não podem ficar pior do que já estão - lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos, o homem a olhou com benevolência.**

** Entendo sua pressa, mas é preciso estar a par dos riscos - ele insistiu - Aqui está - ele colocou sobre a mesa um pequeno objeto - Sua mãe trabalhou muito para aperfeiçoá-lo, você sabe quantos anos foram gastos para que conseguisse. Acredito que ela tenha obtido sucesso! - a menina baixou as vistas, uma cena triste veio-lhe a mente e inevitavelmente chorou. O homem tocou sua mão e ela o encarou - Eu confio em você, como confiei em seu pai e sua mãe, por mais difícil que seja essa missão, tenho certeza que poderás sair vitoriosa.**

** E se eu não conseguir? - perguntou um pouco rouca, o homem suspirou pesadamente.**

** Você é nossa última chance de mudar a situação, se não conseguir - ele pausou por alguns instantes - Será o fim de tudo!**

** Quanto tempo tenho que ficar lá? **

** Três meses, porque além do dispositivo precisar deste tempo para recarregar, tem que ganhar a confiança deles para que acreditem em você - o homem informou - Não permita que descubram a verdade sobre você, pode ser perigoso!**

**OK - ela concordou apreensiva, não seria nada fácil aquela missão.**

** Você tem que fingir muito bem nesses meses que ficará com eles - ele continuou - Aqui está, fiz pra você, é o que precisa para entrar na escola de aurores!**

** Obrigada - a menina pegou o papel, era como um boletim, com notas de várias disciplinas, além de seus dados e nome da escola.**

** Beauxbatons? - ela perguntou - Mas eu não estudei nessa escola!**

** Eu sei, mas será melhor que pensem que você veio daí! Confie em mim, Melissa... Se seguir todas minhas instruções terá sucesso! **

** Certo - ela concordou - Vou fazer tudo que o senhor mandar!**

** Não acredito que vai mesmo mandá-la! - a porta foi aberta com violência e um outro homem também com uma aparência cansada adentrou na sala, seguido por um garoto que deveria ter mais ou menos a mesma idade da menina, uns 18 anos.**

** Sim, tenho certeza que a Melissa pode conseguir - o homem mais velho falou, Melissa sorriu para o garoto que retribuiu.**

** Não vê que é uma burrice mandar essa garota para uma missão tão importante? O Williams é mais indicado! - apontou para o garoto.**

** A Melissa é uma ótima bruxa, ela pode conseguir - o garoto falou, fazendo Melissa corar de leve.**

** Pelo amor de Merlim, William, essa garota não consegue sequer lançar uma maldição imperdoável! - o homem falou.**

** Quer que demonstre em você? - Melissa perguntou olhando aquele homem com certa raiva.**

** Não é necessário, confio na Melissa e acredito nela! Nada contra você, William, mas acho que a Melissa é mais indicada para o caso - o senhor falou calmamente, fazendo o outro bufar de raiva.**

** Espero que não se arrependa - ele disse, olhando torto para a garota.**

** Ele não vai se arrepender, porque eu vou conseguir! - Melissa falou.**

**N/A: Bom, eu quero me desculpar pela demora e também pelo capitulo... Não ficou muito legalz, ficou td muito rápido, mas eu precisava passar pelo menos um ano na vida deles, além disso, pode ter ficado confusa essa última parte, mas... Esse será o grande mistério da fic! Quem é essa bruxa que apareceu e qual a missão dela: )) Aguardem os próximos caps, ehehehheheh: ) Espero q naum tenha ficado muito obvio, queria que ficasse um certo suspense e q vcs n descobrissem logo... : ) Quem no decorrer da fic, descobrir de q desenho eu tirei a ideia, plisss, naum diga, oks? Se quiser, manda um e-mail p mim que eu confirmo se vcs acertaram ou naum, ta: ) Sei que esse cap n ficou muito bom, mas vou tentar fazer os outros bem legais!**


	12. Prima!

12) Prima!

A casa estava em silêncio, enquanto a mulher encontrava-se preparando o almoço, seu marido lia algumas notícias no jornal. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, até que a campainha toca.

Deixa que eu atendo, querida - o homem falou - Deve ser ela... - ele então caminhou até a porta, mas quando a abriu não encontrou quem imaginara.

Bom dia - a garota falou, o homem a olhava intrigado, era como se aquela menina lhe fosse familiar.

Bom dia, o que deseja? - perguntou gentilmente, a garota sorriu e ele podia jurar ter visto seus olhos brilharem.

Preciso falar com o senhor e com sua esposa - ela avisou.

Mas quem é você? - o homem perguntou.

Melissa - ela falou.

Melissa? Mas... Que Melissa? - questionou sem entender.

Melissa Granger, sua sobrinha... Não lembra de mim, tio?

Você não me é estranha, mas... - a garota realmente tinha traços da família, mas ele não a reconhecia.

Não vai me convidar para entrar? - perguntou naturalmente, sua mão direita em seu bolso, como se estivesse preparando-se para atacar.

Bom... Eu... - o homem não sabia o que responder, jamais vira aquela garota na vida, e agora ela pedia para entrar!

Se não vai me convidar, eu mesmo me convido! - a menina retirou algo do bolso e ele então viu a varinha - Sinto muito, mas você me obrigou a isso! Imperius! - ela falou, o homem então deu espaço para que a garota entrasse em sua casa.

Querido, o que aconteceu? - a mulher veio em direção à sala e encontrou o marido e a garota em pé, fechando a porta - Quem é você?

Melissa Granger - ela informou - Sua sobrinha!

Sobrinha? Mas eu não tenho nenhuma sobrinha - a mulher disse, não entendia o que se passava.

Agora tem! Para perto dela - apontou a varinha para o homem e ele caminhou até sua esposa, ela agora olhava assustada a menina a sua frente.

Você é um bruxa? - a mulher perguntou olhando apavorada para o marido que parecia em transe.

Exatamente - ela respondeu, a garota também olhava de maneira diferente para a mulher ali a sua frente - Desculpe, mas eu não tenho mais tempo!

Como assi... - a mulher ia perguntar, mas era tarde demais.

Memorie Change! - a menina disse enquanto apontava a varinha para as duas pessoas a sua frente, uma luz amarela atingiu o casal enquanto ela se aproximava - Eu sou Melissa Granger, filha de Peter e Sara Granger. Cheguei há uma semana da França, vim de uma escola de Magia de lá para estudar na escola de aurores de Londres! Meus pais faleceram num acidente de carro há alguns meses e por isso resolvi me mudar para cá! É isso que vocês precisam dizer de mim, quando Hermione chegar! Entendido?

Sim - os dois falaram em uníssono.

Perfeito - a menina balançou de leve a varinha e os dois pareceram acordar - Primeira parte do plano executada! - disse baixinho.

Melissa, querida - a mulher falou - Sentimos tanto pela morte da Sara e do Peter - ela abraçou a garota que sorriu satisfeita.

Jane, prepare um lanche para nossa sobrinha - o homem disse - Vamos para a sala, logo sua prima vai chegar! Ela ficará muito feliz em lhe ver!

Ah sim, Hermione vai adorar reencontrar sua prima tão querida - a mulher disse enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

Também ficarei muito feliz em revê-la, tio - a garota falou com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Enquanto isso, há poucos quilômetros dali, Hermione preparava-se para aparatar perto de sua casa, como prometera passaria o fim de semana em casa, e no domingo à tarde, Harry passaria lá para rever seus pais e buscá-la.

Então, até domingo - ela falou, Harry estava a seu lado.

Será o sábado mais longo da minha vida - ele disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Eu te amo, vou ficar com saudades - ela falou e o abraçou forte.

Amanhã, umas duas horas, eu passo lá - Harry avisou.

Certo - Hermione fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo, sentiu um calafrio.

Algum problema? - perguntou Harry preocupado.

Não, só senti um calafrio - ela falou - Melhor eu me apressar, ou chego tarde para o almoço!

OK - Harry a beijou nos lábios - Eu te amo!

Eu também te amo! Tchau - ela disse e depois aparatou perto de sua. Como seus pais eram trouxas, Hermione preferia aparatar perto de casa e caminhar até lá para não levantar suspeitas em vizinhos. Quando chegou em casa, tocou a campainha e logo seu pai veio abri-la.

Hermione! - ele a abraçou - Que saudades, filha!

Também estava com saudades papai - Hermione falou.

Vamos, entre! - ele convidou e tomou a pequena sacola das mãos de Hermione - Querida, ela chegou!

Nossa, que cheirinho bom - Hermione elogiou ao entrar.

Hermione - a mãe dela apareceu e também a abraçou - Como você está filha?

Bem mamãe, e vocês? Tudo bem aqui? - ela perguntou enquanto cainhavam até a sala.

Sim, tudo bem! Exceto uma fatalidade que aconteceu há alguns meses, mas você não ficou sabendo - a mulher disse.

Fatalidade, que fatalidade? - perguntou Hermione sem entender.

Meu irmão Peter e sua esposa, Sara, morreram num acidente de carro lá na França - a mulher falou.

Irmão? Mas a senhora é filha única, mamãe! Não tem nenhum irmão - Hermione falou sem entender.

Claro que tinha - Jane afirmou.

Não, não tinha - a garota olhou preocupada para a mãe, jamais soube desse irmão de sua mãe. Seu pai parecia tranqüilo - Papai, o senhor sabe que ela não tinha um irmão!

Mione, querida, você era pequena quando eles foram morar na França, mas você os conheceu sim - Hermione estava achando aquilo muito estranho - Você não se lembra nem da Mel?

Mel? Mas que Mel? - perguntou Hermione completamente confusa.

Eu, sua prima Melissa - a garota entrou na sala, Hermione olhou assustada para a menina a sua frente.

Q-quem é você? - perguntou Hermione, seu coração disparou, mas ela não sabia o porquê, uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo novamente ao olhar para aquela garota. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos lisos, mas com cachos nas pontas, a pele branca, era mais ou menos do seu tamanho, e os olhos verdes. Hermione não tinha como negar fisicamente que não parecia prima da garota, se andassem juntas passariam até por irmã.

Melissa, minha filha - Jane aproximou-se da suposta sobrinha - Ela se parece muito com você, querida. O mesmo sorriso, o formato do rosto - Jane olhava para as duas felicíssima - Só os olhos que a Mel parece ter herdado do pai!

Mas, mas... - Hermione ainda não sabia o que dizer, quem era aquela garota? Jamais em sua vida ouvira falar sobre uma prima, muito menos sobre um tio que morava na França! Melissa permanecia calada, só observava atentamente Hermione, mas tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

E sabe o que é mais maravilhoso, Hermione? - seu pai perguntou - Ela está indo para a mesma escola que você freqüenta!

COMO? - Hermione gritou de susto - Você é...

Uma bruxa - Melissa falou - Acabei de me formar lá em Beauxbatons, mas com morte dos meus pais não fazia mais sentido eu continuar na França, então optei pela escola de aurores de Londres!

Vai estudar na mesma escola que eu? - perguntou Hermione.

Sim, amanhã será meu primeiro dia! Ficarei feliz por estudar no mesmo lugar que minha prima - a garota falou. Hermione não respondeu, apenas a fitou.

Bom, vamos almoçar, tenho certeza que vocês terão muita coisa para conversar - Jane falou.

Durante o almoço, Melissa conversava naturalmente com os pais de Hermione, contando como era sua vida lá na França. Hermione limitava-se a observá-la, aquilo tudo ainda lhe parecia muito estranho, afinal ela era a única que não se lembrava, era como se alguma coisa não estivesse certa, como se tudo aquilo não fosse verdade. Será que Melissa era uma espiã de Voldemort? Se fosse, o que estaria fazendo em sua casa, qual sua intenção? Teria ela aquela aparência ou tudo não fazia parte de um disfarce para se parecer com ela? Perguntas e mais perguntas iam e vinham na cabeça de Hermione.

Quando terminaram o almoço, Hermione e Melissa ajudaram Jane na cozinha, e depois todos conversaram mais algum tempo na sala, até que Hermione dirigiu-se até seu quarto. Deitou em sua cama e ficou a imaginar mil e uma possibilidades para a chegada de Melissa em sua casa, cada uma mais improvável que a outra, mas a idéia dela ser mesmo sua prima era a única que Hermione não conseguia julgar como possível... Não esqueceria de um tio, de uma prima... Sua mãe sempre fora filha única, não seria possível ter ser diferente disso!

Estava cansada, então acabou adormecendo, contudo assim que visse Harry contaria o que ela acreditava ser a verdade. A porta do seu quarto se abriu e alguém entrou ali. Caminhou até perto de sua cama e parou, ficou a observá-la dormindo... Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, admirando-a tão perto, até que julgou ser o momento de sair, seria perigoso se ficasse muito mais tempo...

Quando acordou, já era quase noite. Hermione levantou-se e foi até seus pais, encontrando-os com a tal Melissa. Ela observou por alguns instantes, a garota parecia muito bem ali, parecia feliz, era como se realmente já conhecesse seus pais. Será mesmo que ela era sua prima? Não, ela tinha certeza que jamais tivera uma prima!

Hermione, finalmente acordou - Jane falou.

Venha, sente-se aqui conosco - seu pai convidou, Melissa lhe sorriu timidamente, Hermione sentia como se pudesse confiar nela, mas... Aquela historia estava muito mal contada.

Não, eu vou ver a Lisa - Hermione falou, Lisa era uma antiga amiga de Hermione, eram vizinhas desde os quatro anos.

Tente não chegar muito tarde - Jane pediu.

OK - Hermione deixou a casa.

No dia seguinte, não tocaram mais no assunto do irmão de Jane, apesar de Hermione ainda não acreditar naquela história, quando estava perto do horário que marcara com Harry, Hermione se arrumou e desceu, passara quase toda manhã em seu quarto evitando Melissa. Quando a capainha tocou, ela mesmo foi abrir.

Harry - ela abraçou o namorado e o beijou.

Boa tarde, meu amor - Harry falou - O que aconteceu? - ele conhecia aquele olhar preocupado de Hermione.

Aconteceu algo muito estranho - ela sussurrou - Apareceu uma...

Harry, querido - Jane apareceu - Filha, faça seu namorado entrar.

Boa tarde, Sra. Granger - Harry entrou na casa, olhando preocupado para Hermione.

Harry - pai de Hermione veio recebê-lo - Tudo bem com você?

Sim, tudo bem! E vocês, como estão? - Harry perguntou.

Todos muito bem também, mas venha! Vou trazer algo para você - a mãe de Hermione saiu enquanto os outros caminharam para a sala.

O que você tinha para falar? - Harry perguntou sussurrando para Hermione.

Você já vai ver - ela disse isso, quando Harry entrou quase caiu pra trás ao ver Melissa. A garota o olhou de cima a baixo, parecia ter ficado muito feliz ao vê-lo.

Ah... Essa é a Melissa, prima de Hermione - o Sr. Granger disse. Harry olhou para Hermione confuso.

Não sabia que você tinha uma prima - ele disse.

Nem eu - Hermione sussurrou.

Harry Potter - ele disse, Melissa foi até ele e estendeu a mão.

Melissa Granger, muito prazer - ao aceitar o aperto de mão, um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Harry, e por um momento ele sentiu uma leve tontura, dando um passo para trás, quando fechou os olhos ele ouviu uma voz distante, mas muito familiar, gritar: "Harryyyy".

Harry, tudo bem, meu amor? - Hermione o segurou preocupada.

Sim, só fiquei um pouco tonto - ele respondeu enquanto olhava intrigado para Melissa.

A tarde não demorou a passar, conversaram mais um pouco, contudo Hermione ainda não tivera tempo para contar a Harry sobre sua "nova" prima. Quando chegou a hora de partir, despediram-se dos pais de Hermione, e os três caminharam em silêncio até achar um lugar seguro para aparatar. Assim que chegaram à escola de aurores, Melissa foi até a direção, enquanto Hermione e Harry seguiram para os dormitórios.

Hermione, quem é essa garota? - ele perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

Eu não sei, quando cheguei em casa ontem, meus pais falaram que ela tinha vindo da França e que era filha de um tio Peter que nunca soube que existiu - Hermione respondeu.

Como assim?

Harry, minha mãe é filha única, sempre foi! Não é possível que ela tivesse um irmão e eu nunca fiquei sabendo - ela disse.

Tem certeza que você não o esqueceu? - ele perguntou - Seus pais pareciam conhecer e gostar muito dela.

Tenho certeza absoluta, há algo errado nisso tudo! Porém, eu não consegui detectar nenhuma aura maligna vindo dela - Hermione falou.

Eu também não detectei nada, mas talvez a razão seja porque ainda somos inexperientes nisso - ele disse - Vou falar com a Tonks mais tarde, ela com certeza saberá detectar se há alguma aura maligna nessa garota.

Ótimo - Hermione falou - Eu não sei, mas... Não tenho certeza se posso confiar nela!

Mione - Gina chamou, ao virar para o lado, avistaram a ruiva vindo - Que bom que chegaram! Nossa, estou tão entusiasmada! - o casal sorriu.

E então, conseguiu mudar o quarto? - Hermione perguntou.

Não, disseram que não poderiam colocar mais uma cama no seu quarto, o máximo é três garota em cada quarto - Gina disse - Então eu pedi para colocar você em outro!

Quê?

É, vamos dividir um quarto, juntamente com outra garota. Foi uma espécie de troca, uma aluna nova é amiga das suas colegas de quarto, então ela ficará no seu lugar, enquanto você se mudará para outro quarto - Gina explicou.

Tudo bem - Hermione sorriu - Melhor irmos logo, quero ajeitar minhas coisas no outro quarto.

Eu ajudo você, Mi - Harry disse.

Obrigada, meu amor - Hermione o beijou. Os três então caminharam juntos, o dormitório feminino era à direita, enquanto o masculino era à esquerda.

É ali, quarto 26, Mione - Gina apontou - Olhe, deve ser a nossa colega de quarto!

Melissa! - Hermione disse ao reconhecer a garota que estava com a chave do quarto 26 também.

Nossa, ela é sua parente, Mione? - perguntou Gina olhando de Melissa para Hermione.


	13. O segredo de Melissa

13) O segredo de Melissa

É ali, quarto 26, Mione - Gina apontou - Olhe, deve ser a nossa colega de quarto!

Melissa! - Hermione disse ao reconhecer a garota que estava com a chave do quarto 26 também.

Nossa, ela é sua parente, Mione? - perguntou Gina olhando de Melissa para Hermione.

Olá, eu sou Melissa Granger - a garota estendeu a mão para Gina que aceitou o cumprimento - Acabei de me mudar para a Inglaterra, sou prima da Hermione!

Ah... Bem que desconfiei - a ruiva sorriu - Ela é muito parecida com você Mione - Gina então olhou mais uma vez para Melissa, apertou os olhos para estudá-la melhor e deu um pulo.

Que foi Gina? - perguntou Harry percebendo a cara de Gina.

Ela parece a Mione, os mesmos traços do rosto e a cor dos cabelos, mas estes olhos - Gina aproximou-se de Melissa que recuou, seu coração batia acelerado - Nossa, são iguais aos olhos do Harry!

Meus! - Harry assustou-se, só agora Hermione notara, os olhos de Harry eram de um verde intenso que ela quase nunca vira igual, estranhamente a menina tinha aquele mesmo brilho no olhar.

Se eu não soubesse que é impossível diria que essa menina é a filha de vocês! - Gina falou sorrindo, fazendo Harry e Hermione corarem, enquanto Melissa permanecia quieta.

Ela realmente lembra muito a Mione - Harry disse olhando para Melissa, agora Hermione também a olhava estranhamente. Melissa suava, seu coração batia acelerado, precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido...

Será que dava para a gente mudar de assunto? - Melissa pediu, Hermione desconfiou.

Qual o problema? - perguntou Hermione, então ela viu os olhos de Melissa ganharem um brilho intenso, como se ela fosse chorar a qualquer instantes.

Eu realmente tenho os olhos do meu pai - a garota disse, sua voz ficou um pouco rouca e só então Harry e Hermione entenderam porque ela não queria falar no assunto - E sou muito parecida com a minha mãe!

Melissa, nós sentimos muito - Harry tentou contornar a situação, Gina parecia não entender nada.

Eu não quero ser indelicada, mas meus pais eram tudo para mim - inevitavelmente uma lágrima rolou na face dela, e Gina entendeu quando ela usou o verbo "eram" - Ainda é muito doloroso lembrar deles!

Desculpe-me - sem pensar duas vezes Hermione a abraçou. Não sabia exatamente por que estava fazendo aquilo, ainda suspeitava de Melissa, mas sentia sinceridade naquelas palavras. Por mais que os pais dela não fossem quem ela dizia ser, ela parecia amá-los muito.

Não se preocupe - Melissa correspondeu ao abraço, depois se afastou - Só não vamos falar mais disso, ok? - todos concordaram, e quando ela entrou, Gina sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione um "Que fora nós demos", e Hermione acenou com a cabeça.

Passaram o resto da tarde arrumando as coisas, Melissa não conversava muito, mas Gina parecia ter gostado dela. Quando era quase noite, Harry sugeriu que fossem comer fora, Melissa tentou evitar ir também, mas com muita insistência de Gina acabou indo. Eram quase oito horas quando deixaram os dormitórios, e a primeira pessoa que encontraram foi Draco Malfoy, que também parecia estar deixando o local.

Uma Weasley? Pensei que tivesse me livrado de vocês quando deixei Hogwarts - Draco disse e Gina revirou os olhos, Harry e Hermione sorriram, sabiam que havia uma certa "tensão" entre eles, desde os tempos de escola.

Não acredito que vou ter que passar mais alguns anos com você - Gina respondeu.

Anos? Eu vou tentar evitá-la e nosso contato não será nem de dias! - Malfoy respondeu, Melissa sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente e só então ele pareceu notá-la.

O que foi garota? - ele perguntou olhando para Melissa.

Talvez ela só tenha percebido o que nós já sabemos há algum tempo - Harry falou, desde que Malfoy passara para o lado da Ordem encontrava Gina algumas vezes, e sempre era briga na certa. Nem com o Rony, Draco agia assim, fizeram as "pazes" há algum tempo, então Harry e Hermione perturbavam alegando que havia algo mal resolvido entre eles.

Harry, não comece - pediu Gina.

Quê! Eu só ia falar desse ódio mutuo que vocês nutrem - Harry sorriu, assim como Hermione e Melissa, Gina ficou emburrada.

Ódio? - Melissa comentou - Acho que logo isso terá outro nome! - e piscou para Gina que lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

Até parece que eu ia querer outro tipo de sentimento com essa Weasley aí - Draco resmungou. "Outro tipo de sentimento? Vai querer muito mais", Melissa conteve um sorriso maroto e outros pensamentos.

Nós vamos numa lanchonete, quer ir também? - Hermione perguntou, Draco parecia avaliar a companhia.

Já que não tenho escolha - deu os ombros e os acompanhou.

Claro que tem, não venha! - Gina quase gritou.

Eu não estou aqui para satisfazer seus caprichos - Draco sorriu debochando e Gina bufou de raiva - E quem é você?

Melissa Granger - ela respondeu, Draco soltou um "ah" e olhou para Hermione.

Imaginei que era parente sua - disse por final.

Eles foram até uma lanchonete que havia perto da escola. Melissa se deu muito bem com Draco e Gina ficou irritada com isso, afinal conhecera a garota primeiro e também gostou dela... Não queria que Draco ficasse amigo dela também. Em todas as discussões entre Draco e Gina, todos riam muito, mas os sorrisos de Melissa sempre eram misteriosos, "É como se você soubesse de alguma coisa que não sabemos", Gina comentou certa vez. Alegando cansaço, Melissa foi a primeira a voltar para a escola de aurores.

E então, vai me contar agora, Mione? - Gina perguntou, estavam sentados numa mesa, terminando os sanduíches que pediram. Hermione olhou para Malfoy, não sabia se deveria contar aquilo a ele também, afinal ainda não o considerava um amigo.

Se o problema sou eu pode deixar, já estou indo - Draco quase levantava-se, mas Hermione o impediu.

Não, sente-se - ela pediu - Talvez você também deva saber já que vai conviver com ela!

Nossa, do jeito que você fala até parece que ela é uma comensal disfarçada - Gina brincou.

Não pode ser, teríamos detectado alguma aura maligna - Draco comentou.

Harry e eu achamos que ela possa ter camuflado isso - Hermione explicou - Amanhã pediremos a Tonks para tentar detectar!

Mas eu pensei que ela fosse sua prima! - Gina disse.

O caso Gina, é que eu nunca tive nenhuma prima chamada Melissa - Hermione começou - Ou melhor, minha mãe era filha única até alguns dias atrás, e de repente quando chego em casa encontro essa garota!

Como assim? Quer dizer que ela não é sua prima? - pergunta Draco.

Hermione, talvez você não lembrasse - Gina tentou.

Impossível, meus pais falaram como se tivéssemos muita afinidade, jamais esqueço alguém que gosto - ela falou.

Então quem é essa garota? - Gina questionou.

Ainda não sabemos - Harry disse - Mas se a Mione estiver certa, precisamos ter cuidado, afinal ela pode ser mesmo uma comensal!

Já teria nos atacado - Draco falou.

Sozinha? - Harry indagou - E se nos matar não for o plano, sei lá, se a missão dela for apenas nos vigiar?

Talvez Voldemort tenha algum plano - Hermione concluiu - Por isso não confiamos nela!

Mas ela parece ser tão legal - a ruiva comentou.

Nisso eu tenho que concordar com a Weasley - Draco disse.

Bom... Não temos certeza de nada, mas é bom ficar de olhos abertos - Hermione sugeriu.

Caminhou sozinha de volta para a escola, aquele dia fora realmente agitado e precisava descansar. Não agüentou e sorriu feliz por estar ali, com eles novamente, "Williams iria gostar de ter vindo", pensou lembrando do amigo que crescera ao seu lado. Quando chegou no quarto, andou até a mesinha de Hermione e lá viu um porta-retrato com uma foto dela com Harry. Melissa tocou a foto com carinho e chorou.

Há quanto tempo não chorava? Há quanto tempo não se permitia lembrar deles para treinar e obter êxito na missão? Há quanto tempo não os via? O cansaço de todos aqueles meses pesava agora e ela sentou na cama ainda olhando a fotografia. Uma saudade a fez relembrar momentos felizes com as pessoas que mais amavam no mundo, e agora deveriam estar sofrendo num cativeiro sombrio.

i Flashback

Harry e Hermione chegaram ao alojamento tarde naquele dia, seus rostos com as mesmas expressões preocupadas e cansadas. Assim que os viu chegar, foi ao encontro deles e como sempre fazia os abraçou e sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente por estarem ali outra vez.

Desculpa a demora, querida - Harry falou.

Não tem problema, venham o jantar está pronto - a garota falou.

Ah filha - Hermione a abraçou - Perdoa-nos se nestes últimos meses estamos ausentes, mas agora mais que nunca nosso trabalho é necessário.

Mamãe - ela olhou com carinho para a mulher - Não precisam se desculpar, eu entendo tudo que estão fazendo.

Sua mãe parece ter conseguindo, se tudo der certo, poderemos te dar um mundo completamente diferente deste em que vive - Harry também abraçou a garota.

Se vocês estiverem comigo eu não me importo com mais nada - ela falou, fazendo Hermione emocionar-se.

Você é o fruto do amor que Harry e eu sentimos há muito tempo - Hermione olhou para o marido - Se fazemos tantos sacrifícios é apenas por você!

Eu sei e sou feliz por ter pais tão maravilhosos quanto vocês! Eu amo vocês! - Melissa falou, foi a última coisa que disse antes de ouvir um estrondo e a parede perto deles ser destruída. Harry protegeu as duas com uma barreira criada por sua varinha que pegara rapidamente.

Estupefaça - um comensal gritou, mas eles se protegeram.

Nos encontraram - Hermione falou assustada.

Eu não vou deixar que machuquem vocês, terão que me matar primeiro - Harry começou a duelar com o comensal e Melissa ficou apavorada, nunca nesses últimos 4 anos de guerra tinha visto um duelo, pois sempre esteve segura no alojamento, mas parece que tinham descoberto o esconderijo. Outros comensais apareceram e Hermione começou a duelar também. Contudo, ela foi até Melissa depois de ter se livrado de um comensal, olhou com carinho e preocupação para filha.

Você sabe onde está - Hermione falou - Perdoa-me por deixar isso em tuas mãos, mas tenho certeza que poderás vencer!

Mamãe - ela começou a chorar, sempre soube que esse dia poderia chegar, mas agora parecia ainda mais triste.

Harry, Hermione - Draco chamou, parecia estar um pouco machucado. Gina servia de apoio e William também o ajudava.

Nos encontraram - Harry falou e Draco confirmou - Precisamos detê-los!

Melissa, William fujam agora - Gina falou - Vocês sabem para onde ir!

Não, eu vou lutar com vocês - o garoto loiro falou.

Filho - Gina o abraçou - Você precisa ir, nós vamos assegurar que vocês sairão daqui em segurança!

Isso, faça o que Gina diz - Hermione falou, mais comensais chegavam e Harry e Draco duelavam - Nós amamos você querida, você vai conseguir!

Não mamãe, papai - Melissa não segurava mais as lágrimas, olhando para os pais e também para os "tios", pois William considerava os Potters como tios, ele abraçou Melissa.

Mel, nós precisamos ir agora - ele falou, também não queria deixá-los ali, mas entendera que era necessário.

Não - ela resistiu, mas William a segurou com força e a puxou, Melissa acabou tropeçando, e enquanto levantava-se ouviu a voz de sua mãe, que acabara de ser atacada.

MAMÃE! - ela gritou enquanto via Harry correr desesperado para o corpo de Hermione que parecia ter se machucado ao cair com o feitiço estuporante.

Sinto muito, Mel - William disse antes de desaparatar com ela dali.

Fim do flashback /i 

Foi a partir daquele dia que sua vida perdeu o sentido, ela e Williams aparataram no laboratório de Hermione, ficaram ali sozinhos por alguns dias, até que Dumbledore apareceu. Pelo que contou, poucas pessoas sobreviveram ao ataque, mas seus pais ou os pais de William não morreram, foram levados e agora eram reféns de Voldemort. Seu coração doía ao imaginar o sofrimento que eles poderiam estar passando.

Há quase quatro meses Melissa foi treinada pelos aurores que restaram, aprendera feitiços novos e complexos, poções e até as maldiçoes imperdoáveis, Cruciatus e Imperius. Seus dias resumiam-se a aperfeiçoar suas técnicas para poder mudar o passado. Tudo aconteceu quando Harry ainda estava na escola de aurores, pelo que Melissa sabia, ele derrotou Voldemort, mas seu corpo foi perdido durante a batalha final.

O que ninguém imaginou durante esses anos de paz, foi que comensais estavam juntando forças para trazer o mestre de volta a vida, e usando magia negra antiga ressuscitaram Voldemort, e este voltara mais forte que nunca. Agora que tinha família, Harry se viu obrigado a protegê-la e mudaram para um alojamento com outros bruxos que também eram "visados" por Voldemort. Esse lugar ficou seguro até aquele dia, quando o ataque aconteceu. Hermione trabalhou durante anos num vira-tempo para aperfeiçoá-lo e levar alguém de volta ao passado, depois de tantas perdas, Melissa acabou sendo escolhida para a missão, tendo oposição apenas de Snape, que achava que William era mais indicado.

O plano que Dumbledore bolou foi fazer a garota ganhar a confiança dos pais e com isso convencê-los a procurar imediatamente o corpo de Voldemort, não cometendo o erro de deixá-lo esquecido no campo de batalha. Melissa não deveria deixar que descobrissem que era filha deles, ou isso poderia influenciar nas ações futuras de Harry e Hermione. Ela não poderia ir no dia da batalha, pois o vira-tempo precisava de quase três meses para recarregar e ela voltar para o futuro.

Olhou mais uma vez para a fotografia a sua frente e deu um pequeno sorriso hesitante. "Vocês confiaram em mim, eu não vou decepcioná-los!", falou baixinho. Ela trocou de roupa e se deitou, seu corpo cansado adorou a cama macia. Pegou a varinha e apontou para a pulseira que usava, a qual tinha uma medalhinha com seu nome gravado. Uma fotografia começou a sair da medalhinha, Melissa segurou sua foto, na qual estava com seus pais, no seu último aniversário, conjurou um feitiço para que os outros não a visse e abraçou seu maior tesouro, sua família...

N/A: ¬¬ Gente, desculpa a demora, finalmente capitulo novo p vcs: ) então agora vcs já sabem quem eh a Melissa neh! hehehhhhee, num deu p segurar por muito tempo, achei q seria melhor contar logo! Bom... Eu estava pensando e tow achando q a fic ta ficando uma porcaria... Gente, q vcs acham de eu excluir esses caps e colocar escrever um epilogo! Eu colocaria esse cap depois do ritual, tow achando q seria melhor... : ( A fic ta horrível, vcs num tum mais gostando, entaum seria melhor assim, q vcs acham!

N/A 2: Agradeimentos especiais à:

i Thai /i : Miga, num ta perfeita n, ta um fracasso, buaaaaaaaaaaa : (( Eu estou pensando seriamente em excluir esses cpas e fazer um final p a fic, q vc acha! Bom... Quem dera q o vestibular fosse fácil assim, buaaaaaa de novooo, acho q num passo n, se passar, perco na segunda fase... Vou esperar sua resposta oks! Bjaummm! Te dorooooooooooooooooo! Brigada por comentar!

i LilaGranger /i : Hum... Sorry pela fic, ta ficando horrível, eu sei... : (, tava conversando c o pessoal, pode dar sua opinião tb, oks! Obaaa, deve ter atualizaçoes suas essa semana, neh! oh lá viu: )) Tow esperando! Brigada pelo comentário! Beijus!

i Clare /i : Bom, eu já te expliquei td lá pelo MSN, hehehehe, e agora ta aqui, acabei contando logo quem ela era, num deu p segurar isso : )) O ca num ta muito legalz, mas espero q curta! Beijus! Brigada por comentar! Te dorooo!

i Fefys Malfoy /i : E aí, será q vc tav certa! Ehehhehe... Depois vc me fala se tinha acertado em quem é a Melissa: )) Desculpa a demora e o cap ruim, oks! Brigada por comentar! Beijus!

N/A 3: Então é isso, sorry pela demora e pelo cap... Estou esperando a resposta de vcs, qualquer coisa eu excluo o cap sem problemas, viu! Quero q a fic fique bem legal e q vcs curtam, então dêem suas opiniões! Beijus! Brigada por ler, comentar e votar na fic! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	14. O rompimento

14) O rompimento

Fazia quase um mês que tinham voltado à escola de aurores. Como planejaram, Harry e Hermione pediram a Tonks para verificar se havia alguma aura malignea em Melissa, e a mulher negou. Se a garota era uma comensal, então sabia camuflar muito bem seus poderes e isso só deixou Hermione mais preocupada, ainda não conseguia engolir que Melissa era sua prima.

Como estava no segundo ano, ela pediu a Gina que ficasse de olho em Melissa, e a ruiva assim o fez. Apesar de ser uma ótima aluna, a garota não demonstrava nada além do esperado de cada aluno. Estavam todos juntos, na hora do almoço, quando Melissa, cansada dos olhares desconfiados de Hermione, falou.

Quando é que você vai parar de olhar assim? Como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta? – Hermione não se abalou com a pergunta e continuou a olhá-la.

Quando eu descobrir quem você realmente é – Hermione respondeu.

Amor, por favor – Hary beijou a bochecha de Hermione – Vamos esquecer isso e viver em paz!

Potter está certo, Hermione – Draco se pronunciou, ficara bastante amigo de Melissa, aliás, todos ficaram amigos dela, exceto Hermione, que não conseguia acreditar nas palavras da garota.

Se eu fosse uma comensal eu já teria matado todos vocês há muito tempo – Melissa disse – Eu durmo no mesmo quarto que vocês e que eu saiba você está viva!

Talvez o plano não seja nos matar – Hermione falou – Talvez você só queira ganhar nossa confiança se fingindo de boazinha para cairmos numa armadilha.

Melissa gelou com aquilo, tirando algumas coisas, era exatamente isso que ela queria, ganhar a confiança deles, mas diferente do que Hermione pensava, não era para algo que fosse beneficiar Voldemort. "Mamãe, a senhora está me dando muito mais trabalho que eu esperava!", Melissa pensou olhando para a garota que no futuro seria sua mãe.

Quer saber? Eu cansei! Não sou nenhuma comensal disfarçada e se estou aqui é apenas para ajudar – Melissa levantou – Assim como vocês quando chegar a hora.

Espera Mel, não vai – Harry segurou seu braço, e sentiu mais uma vez um calafrio estranho, assim como no dia que conheceu Melissa. Fechou os olhos por um instante e uma imagem de Hermione veio à sua mente, foi apenas um flash rápido, mas ele pôde vê-la gritando seu nome, como se estivesse sofrendo.

Harry – Melissa o chamava, e todos o olhavam preocupados – Tudo bem?

Sim, foi só uma tontura – Harry olhou para a garota, depois para Hermione que parecia aflita.

Depois a gente se fala – Melissa saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

O que houve, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

Não foi nada, meu amor – ele respondeu, mas Hermione não conseguia acreditar.

Mione - Gina a chamou – Você precisa parar com isso, a Mel não é má pessoa, a Tonks confirmou...

A Tonks me preocupou ainda mais, porque se ela for uma comensal e a Tonks não percebeu, isso significa que Melissa é muito mais perigosa que imaginamos! – Hermione comentou.

Eu desisto – Gina falou.

Você é uma fraca mesmo, Weasley – Draco provocou.

Ah, cala a boca – Gina resmungou.

Eu gosto da Mel e não quero deixar de ser amigo dela – o loiro falou.

Então por que não vai atrás e fica com ela? – Gina questionou.

Pensei que gostasse dela – Draco disse.

Gosto, é de você que eu não gosto! Mas se quiser ficar com ela, quem sou eu pra impedir? – Gina falou. Hermione e Harry se seguravam para não rir.

Não sei por que vocês não assumem logo essa paixão tão intensa – Harry brincou.

Ah, Gina... Se eu fosse você não ficava com ciúmes – Gina ia protestar, mas Hermione continuou a falar – O Draco só tem olhos para você, não é Draco?

Merlim me livre de uma Weasley – o loiro levantou – Falar sobre isso é tão ruim que perdi até a fome!

Idiota – Gina gritou quando Draco se afastou – Também perdi a fome! – ela saiu, deixando apenas Harry e Hermione.

Agora que estamos sozinhos, você não vai me contar o que houve? – perguntou Hermione tocando seu rosto.

Mione, eu já disse... Não foi nada – Harry a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, não queria contar o que vira até ter certeza de que era apenas sua imaginação.

Eu te amo, Harry – ela falou, fazendo-o sorrir.

Também amo você, Mione – Harry a beijou mais uma vez, mas agora de maneira mais intensa.

Passara-se uma semana, desde o dia que Harry teve aquela rápida visão. Tentou fazer com que acontecesse novamente, tocando o braço ou a mão de Melissa, mas tudo que conseguiu foi deixar Hermione com ciúmes. Era tarde noite, Harry dormia normalmente em seu quarto, quando começou a ficar agitado e a suar. Revirava-se na cama como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo...

i Conseguiu com dificuldade abrir os olhos, seu corpo estava dolorido, o que acontecera? Estava no chão, num local com pouca luz e muito sujo, "Fui caturado!", pensou. Levantou e olhou a sua volta, era uma cela pequena, com barras de metal como porta. "Será que também estão aqui?", questionou-se.

Vim ver como está meu prisioneiro preferido – Voldemort apareceu do outro lado da cela, parecia mais poderoso agora – Espero que tenha gostado da sua nova casa?

Miserável – Harry gritou – Onde estão?

Calma, tudo a seu tempo – o homem falou – Eu vou dizer onde cada um deles está! – Voldemort olhou para o lado, mas Harry não conseguiu descobrir o que ele estava olhando, apenas ouviu um grito não muito longe.

Gina – seu coração disparou, Gina também estava ali, provavelmente sendo torturada.

Respondi sua pergunta? – Harry apenas o olhou furioso – Ah não, falta mais alguém – olhou mais uma vez para o lado e outro grito foi ouvido.

Draco – Harry disse, será mesmo que Voldemort pegara todos?

Digamos que meus comensais perderam dois adolescentes, mas é questão de tempo tê-los aqui conosco, Potter – Voldemort exibia um sorriso de prazer – É claro que deixei alguém especial para o final.

Não, por favor, não a machuque – Harry não se importaria em implorar pela vida de Hermione, imaginou que ela sofreria mais, pois Voldemort queria machucá-lo não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente.

Tão cedo e já implorando? – o homem disse em deboche - Tragam-na aqui! Vou conceder um showzinho especial ao nosso convidado de honra – instantes depois dois comensais apareceram segurando Hermione um de cada lado, ela estava consciente.

Mione – Harry gritou ao vê-la.

Harry – ela fez o mesmo e sorriu.

Ah, que cena mais linda – Voldemort ironizou – Ainda não fizemos nada a ela, Potter, nadinha! Sabe por quê? Porque eu quero que assista cada tortura que ela levar, para que você sofra e para que ela veja o que acontece a quem se alia a meus inimigos! – Cruciu!

MIONE! – Harry gritou ao vê-la cair no chão contorcendo-se de dor, para ele, pior que receber a maldição era ver aquela que amava recebendo-a por sua culpa.

Não se preocupe, Potter. Não vamos matá-la, pelo menos não por enquanto – o bruxo continuou – Ah... E também seja paciente, logo será a sua vez!

Cruciu! – gritou mais uma vez. Harry não agüentaria ver aquilo muito tempo, era sua culpa Hermione estar sofrendo daquele jeito, sua culpa... Chorou ao vê-la sofrer... /i 

Acordou ofegante, chorando, era como se tivesse vivido mesmo aquela cena. Olhou para o lado e no criado-mudo perto à sua cama havia uma foto sua com Hermione. Não queria fazê-la sofrer, não queria que a pegassem e a usassem contra ele, precisava proteger Hermione daquilo, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que aquele sonho significava. "Meu futuro? É isso que o futuro reserva para mim e para meus amigos? Não, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!", disse baixinho. Olhou novamente para a imagem do retrato, era tão feliz com ela... Chorou mais uma vez, "Sua segurança é mais importante que tudo, meu amor. Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar isso acontecer!".

Na manhã seguinte, Harry levantou cedo, não conseguira dormir direito depois do pesadelo que teve. Chegou ao refeitório que estava praticamente vazio aquela hora, exceto por Melissa e uns dois alunos. Pegou um suco para tomar, estava sem fome e foi sentar ao lado dela. Quando de aproximou, deu um pequeno sorriso, que ela retribuiu.

Bom dia – ela falou.

Acho que hoje não será um bom dia para mim – Harry comentou.

Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não vamos falar sobre isso agora – ele pediu.

OK – Melissa sorriu para Harry, aquele sorriso...

As vezes eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar – Harry disse, fazendo-a sorrir desconsertada.

Quem sabe... Talvez a gente se conheça mesmo...

Ou talvez seja apenas porque você se parece com a Mione – Harry deu um sorriso triste e ela percebeu.

Algum problema com vocês? – perguntou preocupada, Harry não respondeu. Ficou um silêncio por algum tempo, até que Hermione chegou, ela não tinha gostado nada do que vira quando chegou ao refeitório. Ela não conseguia encontrar uma razão para não gostar de Melissa, na verdade, já sentia um carinho pela garota, mas ainda desconfiava dela.

Bom dia – ela disse sentando com os dois, apenas Melissa respondeu.

Hermione, eu preciso conversar com você – Harry falou.

Claro amor, diga – Hermione sorriu para ele, só então percebeu que Harry estava sério – O que aconteceu?

Eu já terminei, vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Melissa disse e saiu.

Harry, você está me deixando preocupada – Hermione segurou sua mão, mas Harry se soltou da dela.

Não vai ser fácil o que tenho para dizer, mas eu não posso ficar te enganado – Harry começou – Hermione, eu quero terminar com você!

O quê? – ela ficou em choque, passou todo tipo de coisa pela sua cabeça, menos aquilo – Terminar, mas...

Há algum tempo eu percebi que não te amo como imaginei que amava. Eu não posso ficar me enganado, enganando você, Hermione!

Mas Harry – seus olhos marejaram e aquele foi o momento mais difícil para ele, negar que a amava e vê-la se entristecer – Eu pensei que...

Desculpe, Hermione, mas eu não vou mudar de opinião – ele falou – Quem sabe possamos ser apenas amigos!

Eu te amo, você me ama, eu sei! Não quero ser apenas sua amiga! – ela não conteve mais lágrimas, Harry levantou e se virou, se ficasse ali mais um pouco estragaria tudo e acabaria abraçando-a e dizendo que a amava.

Mas é tudo que posso te dar, Hermione... Apenas minha amizade – Harry se afastou, não queria que ela visse que também chorava. Como estava sem ação, Hermione não conseguiu ir atrás dele e questionar aquele comprotamento estranho. "Me perdoa, meu amor, mas é para seu próprio bem! Nem seu amigo eu deveria ser, mas não conseguiria viver sem você ao meu lado!", pensou enquanto se afastava.

N/A: Olha gente, mil perdoes, mas essa fic esá ficando uma porcaria ¬¬ Vilxe... Ninguem merece naum: (( Esse capitulo ficou terrível, desculpem-me, eu sei que prometi melhorar, mas pelo visto eu numconsegui naum... Se os proximos caps não melhorarem eu acho que vou excluir td e fazer um epílogo como cap final depois q eles descobriram td, oks!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

i Thai /i : Oh miga, eu acho que tenho a auto estima lá em baixo mesmo, viu: ( Mas eu acho mesmo que a fic ta ficando ruim, apesar de eu tentar melhorar... Espero que vc curta o capitulo, vou tentar melhorar nos próximos... Ah... Thaiiii, eu num passei no vestibular não, pelo menos não na UFBA, ainda vou tentar a UFES em janeiro, mas se num passar eu acho que vou esquecer esse negocio de medicina e vou fazer meu curso de direito mesmo, ehehehehhe... Só espero gostar, pq nunca pensei em fazer direito n, ahuahuahau Nem pergunta pq eu fiz logo "direito", sendo que num tem nd a ver com a área de saúde, Pink de vez em qd faz coisas que nem ela entende, ehehehhhehe. Brigada pelo comentário miga! Bjaum!

i Cirobc 15 /i : Que bom que esta curtindo a fic, ta meio fraquinha por enquanto, mas vou tentar melhorar nos próximos caps! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i LilaGranger /i : Ah mana, ta gostando mesmo! Sei n... Tow achando a fic chata! Nem me lembre que "Só queria ter dito que te amo" ta acabando, buaaaaaaaaaaa! Queria ter alguma idéia p uma continuação, mas até agora num veio nada... Deixa queto, neh! as continuações de Pink são porcarias, então melhor nem tentar, hauhauhauhau! Brigada pelo comentário mana! Bjoks!

i Isabela /i : Hum... Vc disse q n entendeu a ultima parte certo! Deve ter sido o flashback que coloquei... Bom, ali foi uma lembrança da Melissa, de alguns meses antes dela vir p o passado, qd Voldemort capturou Harry e Hermione (eles são os pais de Melissa), além de Draco e Gina. Apenas ela e William (filho de Draco e Gina) conseguiram fugir... Ela passou alguns meses treinando, para usar um vira-tempo que Hermione aperfeiçoou e voltou alguns anos no tempo, cerca de três meses antes de Harry duelar com Voldemort (tinha que esse tempo, p q o vira-tempo carregasse e ela pudesse fazer a viagem de volta), mas apesar dele derrotar Voldemort, o corpo do bruxo n foi encontrado e anos mais tarde ele voltou ainda mais forte... É isso que Melissa precisa evitar, que o corpo de Voldemort suma e destrua o futuro, no qual ela vive... Ela precisa da confiança de Harry e Mione p que acreditem nela quando ela falar p procurarem o corpo de Voldemort, por isso ela n poderia aparecer no dia da batalha. Bom... acho que ai da p explicar mais ou menos o que a lembrança de Melissa tentou esclarecer, espero que vc tenha entendido td, mas se ficar qualquer duvida me fala oks: )) Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i Paulinho /i : hauhauahuahua, que isso Paulinho, eu jamais ia querer me livrar de vcs: )) É que tava achando a fic sem graça, sei lá... Por isso sugeri exclui-la! Bom... Eu tinha que dizer das semelhanças, mas p n ficar na cara eu fiz a Melissa usar uma maldição imperdoável p ver se disfarçava um pokinhu, ehehehehehhe: ) Mas aquilo foi necessário, ela n eh má n: )) Bom... Tomara que eu consiga fazer os próximos caps melhor! Brigada pelo seu comentário! Bjus!

i Mione03 /i : Que bom q vc gostou, na verdade essa idéia não foi minha, é meio que o enredo de Sailor Moon R hauahuahuaha, Pink adora desenhos animados japonês, é uma das minhas paixões. Achei que se encaixaria nessa fic, já que Harry e Hermione tb são reencarnações: ) hehehhehehehe! Só que eu adaptei p HP e diferente do desenho, os personagens do passado n irão p o futuro: ) Ainda n sei se eles vão descobrir que Melissa é filha deles, ehehehhehe... Daqui p lá eu decido: )) Espero que curta o cap! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Gabi Delacour /i : Bom, espero que vc tenha curtido os outros caps, vou tentar n demorar muito p atualizar, hehehhehe, mas fica meio difícil, como vc mesmo disse, tenho muita fic, e n posso deixar umas de lado e so atualizar outras! Tento dividir p atualiza-las na mesmo freqüência, eheheheh! brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

N/A 3: Bom... Falei com a Mione, mas vou repetir aqui... A idéia da fic vem do desenho Sailor Moon R, essa parte da filha deles voltarem p passado... Se for ver bem, o inicio tb se encaixaria, mas juro que na epoca que creiei a fic num lembrei de Sailor Moon n, alias nem dava p lembrar, pq eu num assisti a primeira fase do desenho, que é justamente a parte eles descobrem que já foram namorados no passado, então n acho que deve ter sido como Harry e Mione descobriram que eram Hilary e Herbert... Alias, acho que em Sailor Moon num tem tb a parte do ritual neh: )) Bom... Eu num sei, pq só assisti a partir da fase R... hehehehehhe, sim... Pink assisti e é apaixonada por desenho animado japonês, hauahuahuaha: )) Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	15. Apenas passado?

15) Apenas passado?

Seu mundo desabou quando ouviu aquilo de Harry, o pior é que ele nem ficara lá mais que o necessário para dizer aquelas coisas a ela. As lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele rompera com ela, como isso pôde ter acontecido? Eles se amavam, tinha certeza disso... deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar que o amor que sentiam fora tão forte que os uniu novamente quando suas almas reencarnaram naquela época. 

Aconteceu alguma coisa, disse a si mesma. Tinha certeza que algo acontecera para que Harry fizesse aquilo, só não sabia o motivo. Ele a amava e não ia deixar as coisas terminarem assim, exigiria um motivo convincente. Estava tão concentrada que sequer notara duas pessoas discutindo se aproximarem.

- Mas eu devo ter sido amaldiçoado – o loiro dizia – O que fiz para encontrar essa Weasley o tempo todo? Ah inferno!

- Não fale como se eu sentisse prazer com sua presença, Malfoy – Gina respondeu – Encontrar você também estraga o meu dia!

- Ah, cala a boc... – Malfoy parou ao lhar para Hermione, a garota estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Cala você, seu idiota – Gina o olhou desconfiada, ainda não tinha visto a face de Hermione – O que foi? – Draco apenas apontou para Hermione, e quando entendeu, Gina se apressou e sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Terminou, Gina – Hermione disse baixinho.

- Terminou o que, Mione? – Gina perguntara preocupada, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos da morena para acalmá-la.

- Meu namoro com Harry – Draco e Gina se olharam chocados.

- O quê? – o loiro ficou de queixo caído. Convivia há mais de um ano com Harry e Hermione, presenciara algumas brigas, mas sempre os via fazer as pazes, jamais imaginou que poderiam terminar.

- Não, Mione... Não é possível, você e o Harry... – Gina também não conseguia acreditar.

- Ele disse que se enganou em relação ao que sentia por mim, que não poderia me oferecer nada além de sua amizade – ela chorava enquanto contava resumidamente a conversa com Harry.

- Harry só deve estar confuso, duvido que ele não te ame! – a ruiva tentou confortá-la. Por dentro, estava louca para encontrar o Harry e perguntar que "palhaçada" era aquela que ele estava fazendo com Hermione.

- Fato realmente raro de acontecer, mas eu concordo com a Weasley! – Draco falou – Potter não parecia estar fingindo quando falava aquelas coisas com você!

- Converse com ele novamente, talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa – Gina aconselhou, Hermione respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Tem razão, não vou deixar terminar assim – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu – Obrigada!

- Ah, eu vou matar o Harry! – Gina bufou de raiva – Como ele pode ter feito isso com a Mione?

- Você mesmo disse, cabeça de fogo – ela o fuzilou com o olhar, ah... Como ele adorava tirá-la do sério – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele!

- Eu prefiro não discutir isso com você! Espero não te encontrar tão cedo cara pálida – ela levantou furiosa. Draco deu um sorriso ao vê-la sair.

Hermione não conseguiu conversar com Harry pela manhã, pois ele sempre dava um jeito de "fugir" dela. Estava começando a acreditar que ele não a amava mesmo, "Não! Deve haver uma explicação!", disse a si mesmo quando o viu sair conversando com uns colegas de sala. Teria uma aula livre àquela tarde, aproveitaria para falar com ele. Harry estava caminhando em direção aos dormitórios, quando Hermione o alcançou.

- Preciso falar com você – ela disse.

- Hermione, se for algo relacionado à nossa conversa da manhã, desista – disse ele friamente, cortando o coração dela.

- Harry – eles pararam de andar, ficando cara a cara – Eu sei que você me ama... Entendi que deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para te levar a terminar comigo, meu amor. Por favor, me diga o que é e juntos nós resolveremos...

- Pare, Hermione! – estava sendo difícil falar assim com ela, mas era necessário. Doía ver seus olhos brilhando, como se a qualquer momento fosse chorar – Não aconteceu nada, eu só não quero mais namorar você!

- Mas Harry... – ela estava se esforçando para não acreditar naquelas palavras – Será que não se lembra de tudo que passamos? Será que não se lembra do nosso amor? Você era o Herbert e eu era a Hilary, nos amamos desde outra época... – ela o ouviu bater na parede, como se estivesse com raiva e o olhou, entretanto, Harry tinha a cabeça baixa.

- Mas que droga! Por que eu tenho que ficar com você só pelo que aconteceu no passado? – a respiração dela se acelerou ao ouvir aquilo, parecia surreal estar ouvindo tais palavras de _seu_ Harry – Eu cansei disso! Eu não quero mais ficar com você, Hermione, eu...

Quando a olhou novamente sua vontade era implorar que esquecesse todas aquelas palvras duras. Algumas lágrimas rolavam pela face dela, mostrando toda sua dor por ouvir aquilo. Contudo, tinha que ser forte, não podia permitir que Hermione ficasse ao seu lado e assim se ferisse no futuro... Não, ele tentaria ao máximo protegê-la, pelo menos até entender exatamente o significado daquele sonho.

- Tudo bem – ela disse com a voz rouca, não choraria mais na frente dele – Desculpe fazê-lo perder tempo com tanta bobagem! – ela se virou e o deixou.

Harry não conseguiu controlar também algumas lágrimas ao vê-la tão magoada. Odiava quando Hermione chorava, mais ainda quando ele a fazia chorar. "Perdoe-me, Mione. Eu também te amo, mas não é seguro ficar ao meu lado!", ele disse em pensamento.

Caminhou sem rumo pelos corredores, sem se importar caso perdesse a próxima aula. Precisava ficar sozinha para assimilar o que tinha acontecido... Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry falara coisas tão horríveis para ela. Deixou seu corpo escorregar e sentou no chão perto de uma árvore que havia nos jardins da escola de aurores. Sem mais agüentar se conter, chorou para tentar aliviar a dor que sentia. Depois de algum tempo, alguém se aproximou.

- Você está bem? – Hermione olhou para Melissa, a garota parecia extremamente preocupada, e pela primeira vez Hermione sentiu que podia confiar nela.

- Não, eu estou me sentindo muito mal – Melissa sentou ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou, assim a morena pôde chorar no ombro dela, enquanto dizia palavras sem sentindo, as quais Melissa tentou organizar em sua mente.

- Shh, vai dar tudo certo – ela tentou acalmar Hermione. Era muito triste ver sua "mãe" daquele jeito, em toda sua vida jamais a vira tão triste. Mesmo nos momentos de maior desesperança no futuro, Hermione mostrava-se forte e isso passava confiança à Melissa, ela acreditava que um dia poderia ser tudo diferente...

_Flashback___

_- A senhora acha mesmo que vai conseguir? – Melissa perguntou. Hermione trabalhava naquele vira-tempo há quase um ano e ainda não conseguira nenhum sucesso.___

_- Tenho certeza, querida – Hermione lhe sorriu – Vou conseguir ajustar esse vira-tempo e assim impedirei que os comensais peguem o corpo de Voldemort! Vou ter a chance de te dar um futuro melhor! – ela beijou a testa da filha, estavam num quartinho que havia no alojamento em que moravam, lá Hermione trabalhava em seus projetos.___

_- Eu te amo, mamãe – ela a abraçou, sabia que sua mãe passava noites em claro para conseguir alguma coisa por ela e por seu pai.___

_- Também amo você, querida – Hermione a olhou com carinho. ___

_- Mas vamos agora, a senhora não se alimentou direito esses dias – ela parecia preocupada.___

_- Tem toda razão, pequena – Harry apareceu no quarto. Melissa sorriu para o pai que a abraçou, depois beijou de leve os lábios de Hermione – Você precisa descansar, Mione!___

_- Eu estou bem, Harry! – Hermione protestou.___

_- Não quero te ver no centro médico novamente – ele falou, alguns meses atrás, Hermione teve que ser hospitalizada por excesso de trabalho.___

_- Vamos, mamãe! Por favor – Melissa pediu – Nós três juntos à mesa! Há quanto tempo isso não acontece?___

_- Ok! – Hermione levantou – Vou para mostrar o quanto quero momentos como esse com vocês! Farei o possível para termos nossa paz novamente!___

_- Eu te amo, Mione. Obrigada por ficar comigo sempre! – Harry a abraçou apaixonadamente, não sabia o que seria dele sem Hermione. Melissa sorriu ao ver os pais juntos, sempre admirou o amor entre eles.___

_Fim do Flashback_

- O Harry terminou comigo – Hermione falou agora mais calma graças a Melissa, ao ouvir isso a garota arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Ele o quê?

- Harry disse que não me ama mais – ela contou.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa! Ele jamais terminaria com você – a certeza dela fez Hermione sorrir, ela os conhecia há tão pouco tempo, como poderia estar tão certa assim?

- No fundo eu também não acredito nas palavras dele – ouvir aquilo tranqüilizou Melissa, se seus pais terminassem, significaria que ela não existiria no futuro! Sem falar que dezoito anos convivendo com eles era mais que suficiente para saber que um amor como o deles não terminaria de uma hora pra outra.

- Que bom ouvir isso! – ela sorriu para Hermione – Talvez tenha acontecido algo com ele, alguma coisa que o perturbou...

- Tem razão – ela olhou para Melissa – Eu vou descobrir! O amo demais para deixar terminar assim!

- É assim que se fala! – Melissa disse.

- Me desculpe.

- Hum?

- Desculpe por desconfiar de você, mas... – Hermione sentia que podia confiar em Melissa, mas ainda não estava convencida de que a garota era sua prima. Melissa parecia ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, calculando o que poderia dizer.

- Eu entendo. Não se desculpe – ela falou – Não pedirei que acredite que sou sua prima, mas apenas que acredite que estou aqui para ajudar!

- Eu acredito – Hermione falou – Não sei por que, mas... Fico feliz por te ter aqui! – a garota sorriu, e abraçou Hermione novamente, que agora estava bem melhor. "Também estou feliz por estar aqui, mamãe", Melissa disse em pensamento.

Sua última aula terminou, então caminhou diretamente para seu dormitório, queria ver se Hermione estava melhor. Os corredores estavam cheios porque quase todas as turmas também foram liberadas naquele momento. Uma colega a parou pelo caminho e ficaram conversando por algum tempo, pelo visto a notícia de que Harry e Hermione tinham terminado já estava espalhada por toda a escola.

Gina ficou com raiva ao ouvir a garota falar mal de Hermione e insinuar que Harry está melhor sem ela. Teve que se controlar para não voar no pescoço dela e esbofeteá-la por ser tão cara de pau a ponto de vir falar isso com ela que era justamente a melhor amiga de Hermione! Deixou a menina falando sozinha e seguiu seu caminho em direção aos dormitórios soltando faísca, ai de quem aparecesse em seu caminho!

- Sai da frente, Malfoy! – Gina gritou e Draco deu um pulo de susto, estava parado vendo o quadro de avisos, e como tinha algumas pessoas perto, ele "bloqueava" a passagem.

- Nossa, Cabeça de fogo, quanto mau humor! – ele disse.

- Eu vou lhe dar um conselho: Não me irrite hoje!

- _Mais_, você quer dizer, não é? Eu posso ver a fumaça saindo de seus cabelos de fogo! – ele provocou, Gina bufou de raiva e se fosse possível, teria o fuzilado só com o olhar!

- Grr! Eu odeio você, Malfoy! – ela gritou e os alunos em volta saíram de perto deles.

- Weasley, se você continuar, todos vão saber que você é louca – ele sorriu vitorioso por estar conseguindo irritá-la.

- Eu só não amaldiçoou você agora, porque quero terminar meu curso de auror – Gina o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e o empurrou contra a parede.

- Nossa, que medo! – estavam muito próximos, Draco podia ver o rosto dela vermelho de raiva, seus lábios tremiam de leve e seus olhos pareciam repletos de ira.

- É bom que tenha mesmo, pois quando eu terminar o... – ela não continuou porque Draco a calou com um beijo. Gina lutou, mas ele era mais forte, então acabou cedendo. Ele não entederia nunca o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas naquele momento nunca a desejara tanto, era como se precisasse desesperadamente beijá-la.

Foi um beijo intenso que os deixou sem fôlego quando terminaram. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e Gina parecia chocada, mas nunca admitiria que gostara daquele gesto dele. Abriu a boca umas duas vezes, mas parecia não encontrar palavras para falar naquele momento, então apenas saiu bufando de raiva. Tinha dado alguns passos, quando as palavras enxeram-lhe a mente, então se voltou novamente para o loiro.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo – ela apontou o dedo no rosto dele – Ou eu juro que não respondo por mim! – Draco, em momento algum, tirou o sorriso dos lábios, também não respondera a ela. Viu Gina se afastar, e só tinha uma coisa na mente, "Fiquei completamente louco! Mas foi bom demais para não ter um _bis_".

N/A: ¬¬ Lá vem eu com as desculpas... Sorry pela demora em postar e também pelo capitulo, caso ele n esteja muito legalz! Fiz ele correndo, mais uma vez estou sem tempo p a fic... Perdoem-me gente, mas eu escrevi tudo isso na pressa, porque começou meu curso de revisão p o vestibular e eu não estou com tempo p escrever, mas não poderia deixar de fazer esse capitulo, pq eu só poderei atualizar agora depois do dia 31 (ultimo dia do vestibular da UEFS). Peço desculpas, mas terei que estudar bastante esse mês, a fic ficará parada um pouco, mas assim que terminar tudo eu volto! E eu prometo que é a ultima vez que pararei tanto tempo assim, ok: D Pelo menos é a ultima vez em relaçao ao vestibular, eehehheheheh! Bom... É isso, desculpas pelo capitulo ruim, prometo que breve eles se acertam, viu:D Grande bju! Brigada pela compreensão!


	16. Sonhos compartilhados

16) Sonhos compartilhados

Fazia quase uma semana desde o término do namoro de Harry e Hermione. Ela não tentou falar com ele novamente, mas não desistiria de reatar com Harry... Apenas precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas isso era realmente dificil... Caminhava em direção aos dormitórios com Melissa, quando encontrou uma Gina furiosa que vinha bufando de raiva e resmungando palavras inaudíveis.

- Draco – Melissa e Hermione falaram juntas, sorrindo em seguida. Sabia que para Gina estar naquele estado só tinha uma explicação: ela encontrara Malfoy pelo caminho.

- AH! Como eu o odeioo! – Gina quase gritou quando encontrou as amigas, as duas não conteram os risos.

- Sim, sim... Você o odeia e Merlim acabou de me visitar! – disse Hermione ironicamente, Gina lançou um olhar fuzilante para ela – Ok, ok... Desculpe! Você o odeia!

- Aquele maldito oxigenado parece ter prazer em me irritar! – Gina comentou cerrando os dentes.

- Pelo visto ele sempre consegue – Hermione falou – Por que você dá tanta atenção para o que ele fala se o odeia?

- O que está insinuando? – a ruiva perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que talvez você goste das provocações dele? – sugeriu Melissa. Gina respirou fundo e pareceu contar até dez para se controlar.

- Eu odeio tudo, tudo relacionado aquele Malfoy! – ela disse.

- Tudo mesmo? – Melissa perguntou – Não há nada nele que você goste?

- Claro que não – Gina corou. É claro que ela não gostava de nada relacionado ao Malfoy... Muito menos do beijo dele.

- Por que está tão vermelha? – Hermione reparou as bochechas da amiga ruborizarem.

- Eu, eu... – Gina não tinha falado sobre o beijo entre ela e Malfoy.

- Há algo que aconteceu e não quer nos contar? – Melissa ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto olhava fixamente para Gina.

- Claro que não! – a ruiva balançou a cabeça – Será que dava pra parar de falar no Malfoy?

- Como queira! – Hermione sorriu, ela então reparou em Melissa, a garota parecia estar tentando lembrar de alguma coisa... 

- Em que mês estamos? – Melissa perguntou.

- Julho, por quê? – Gina respondeu.

- Julho, hein? Hum... Deve estar perto, então! – a garota sorriu deixando Gina e Hermione confusas.

- Perto de quê? – Hermione questionou.

- Você vai saber – ela piscou, depois começou a caminhar deixando as outras duas para trás. Lembrava das histórias que seus pais lhe contavam sobre como eram Draco e Gina antes de namorar... Antes de conhecê-los no passado, não acreditava muito em tudo que era dito... Como eles poderiam ter se odiado tanto no passado se pareciam se amar tanto na época em que ela vivia? Hoje, era até engraçado ver o Draco jovem irritar tanto a Gina... Se eles soubessem que em pouco tempo começariam a namorar...

- Espera Melissa – Hermione falou, enquanto caminhava mais apressadamente com Gina para alcançar a outra...

Quando chegaram aos dormitórios, Hermione foi adiantar os exercícios passados nas aulas, enquanto Gina e Melissa jogaram-se na cama, alegando estarem exaustas. Hermione sorriu e disse algo como "E você só estão no primeiro ano!", fazendo as duas soltarem um muxoxo cansado.

- Mel – Gina chamou.

- Hum?

- Você tem alguma foto de seus pais? – a ruiva perguntou, fazendo Melissa arregalar os olhos...

- Dos meus pais? – ela repetiu. Hermione deixou os livros e voltou sua atenção para Melissa.

- Sim, você não tem nenhuma foto deles? – Gina insistiu.

- Não, eu não tenho – Melissa mentiu. Na verdade, ela tinha uma foto de sua família que ficava guardada na sua pulseira, mas não podia mostrar à Gina.

- E como eles eram? – Hermione perguntou, Melissa olhou para a morena, hesitou um pouco, mas acabou falando...

- Todos dizem que sou muito parecida com minha mãe – ela pausou por um momento e deu um pequeno sorriso – Só que com os olhos do meu pai.

- Pareceria com a filha da Mione, caso a menina parecesse com ela, mas herdasse os olhos do Harry! – Gina falou sem pensar, mas deixou Melissa desconfortável e Hermione triste. Só então ela lembrou que os amigos tinham terminado – Me desculpe, Mione! É que ainda não me acostumei com vocês separados!

- Não tem problema – Hermione deu um sorriso triste, se não tivesse lembrado de Harry teria pensado mais no que Gina falara...

- Você sente a falta deles? – Gina voltou a olhar para Melissa.

- Muita – a garota segurava a pulseira com uma das mãos.

- Você nunca tira essa pulseira – Hermione comentou – Foi presente deles?

- Sim, ganhei no meu último aniversário – Melissa respondeu, Hermione foi até ela.

- Posso ver?

- Claro – Melissa tirou a pulseira e deu para Hermione. Havia uma medalhinha com o nome da garota gravado.

- É uma pulseira linda – Gina falou também olhando o objeto.

- Foi uma das poucas coisas que restou depois que tudo aconteceu – Melissa comentou, Gina e Hermione se olharam, talvez já tivessem falado demais àquela noite...

- Eu vou dormir agora! – Gina disse – Boa noite! – ela se afastou e deitou novamente.

- Tome – Hermione entregou a pulseira a Melissa e por um breve instante uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo. Uma leve tontura a fez cambalear para trás, e ao fechar os olhos ouviu um grito distante.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Melissa olhando-a preocupada. Hermione respirou fundo, tudo estava normal como antes.

- Sim, acho que foi só uma tontura! – ela disse.

- Melhor dormir agora – a garota sugeriu.

- Tem razão – Hermione se afastou – Boa noite! – ela então foi para sua cama.

Hermione não demorou muito para pegar no sono, a verdade é que estava tão cansada quanto as outras duas... No meio da noite, começou a ficar inquieta durante o sono, seu rosto começou a suar e imagens estranhas vieram à sua mente...

_Foi acordada por duas pessoas a puxando sem o menor cuidado. Seu corpo doía, provavelmente devido a feitiços que recebera durante o ataque no alojamento. Estava sendo levada por dois comensais, cada um a segurava por um lado, ela tinha consciência de que não conseguiria caminhar sozinha. Viu ao longo daquele corredor Voldemort, enquanto se aproximava viu o bruxo rir com enorme prazer enquanto olhava para algum ponto à sua frente. Ela teve um mau pressentimento...___

_- Mione – Harry gritou ao vê-la. Ele estava preso numa pequena cela suja e mal iluminada.___

_- Harry – ela fez o mesmo e sorriu.___

_- Ah, que cena mais linda – Voldemort ironizou – Ainda não fizemos nada a ela, Potter, nadinha! Sabe por quê? Porque eu quero que assista cada tortura que ela levar, para que você sofra e para que ela veja o que acontece a quem se alia a meus inimigos! – Cruciu!___

_- MIONE! – Harry gritou ao vê-la cair no chão contorcendo-se de dor. ___

_- Não se preocupe, Potter. Não vamos matá-la, pelo menos não por enquanto – o bruxo continuou – Ah... E também seja paciente, logo será a sua vez!___

_- Cruciu! – gritou mais uma vez. Hermione pôde ver Harry chorar ao assitir aquilo, e podia até imaginar o que ele estava pensando... Quando a maldição parou, ela olhou para ele, dando um pequeno sorriso... Sibilou palavras sem emitir som, não precisava... Ele sabia que ela dizia que o amava. _

Ao acordar sua respiração estava descompassada, ainda suava muito, parecia tudo tão real... Acendeu um abaju que havia perto de sua cama, Melissa e Gina dormiam em suas camas. Olhou para o lado e viu um porta-retrato com uma foto sua e de Harry. Pegou o objeto e o mirou por alguns instantes... Fechou os olhos e pôde rever todo o sonho que teve, o que aquilo significava? Parecia real, como se realmente tivesse acontecido... "Impossível! No sonho estamos mais velhos!", ela disse baixinho. Foi então que um pensamento veio a sua mente... Seria aquele o futuro que os aguardava? "Não, não... Foi só um sonho!", tentou se convencer, mas algo pedia para que pensasse mais sobre o assunto...

Será que Harry também tivera sonho parecido com aquele? Seria um motivo plausível para como ele estava agindo ultimamente, evitando-a sempre que podia... Hermione então começou a imaginar que talvez a razão para ele ter terminado o namoro era justamente ele querer evitar que aquilo viesse a acontecer... Ela deu um sorriso triste, "Ah, Harry! Por que não me contou? Poderíamos ter resolvido isso juntos!", pensou Hermione. 

Então, sem pensar duas vezes, ela levantou. Pegou um casaco que havia perto de sua cama e deixou o quarto, precisava falar com ele agora mesmo. Caminhou em silêncio e com cuidado pelos corredores dos dormitórios, se alguém a pegasse estaria em sérios problemas. Quando chegou ao quarto de Harry, pegou a varinha e disse baixinho um feitiço, fazendo então a porta abrir. Ela torcia para os outros garotos terem um sono pesado, caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama de Harry, tapou sua boca e o balançou. Ao acordar, Harry assustou-se, se ela não tivesse tapado sua boca, teria certamente gritado. Hermione fez um sinal com a cabeça, e estranhando a presença dela ali, no meio da noite, Harry acabou fazendo o que ela queria.

- Desculpe aparecer a essa hora... – ela falou quando já estavam do lado de fora.

- Desculpe? Hermione você tem idéia de que horas são? Se te pegam poderia levar uma suspensão – Harry parecia preocupado, e isso a fez sorrir.

- Precisava falar com você!

- Não dava para esperar até amanhã?

- Não, eu preciso falar agora! – ela disse firmemente.

- E sobre o que quer falar? – Harry perguntou.

- Sobre nós! – ele congelou, estava sendo tão difícil ficar longe dela, Hermione tinha que cooperar ou ele poderia perder o controle e beijá-la a qualquer momento...

- Não temos nada para falar sobre esse assunto – ele deu meia volta e já ia entrar no quarto...

- Por que não me contou do sonho? – ele parou ao ouvi-la.

- Sonho? De que sonho está falando? – Harry a encarou.

- Eu sabia, tinha certeza que esse deveria ser o motivo! Harry, você não pode decidir as coisas por mim! – Hermione falou, ele pegou a mão dela e a tirou dali, levando-a para um lugar mais "seguro"... A primeira sala de aula aberta que achou. Quando entraram, ele trancou a porta com feitiços.

- Se você teve o mesmo sonho que eu, deve ter visto o que te espera se ficar comigo! – ele disse, fazendo-a bufar de raiva.

- Quem deveria decidir se quer ou não passar por tudo isso sou eu! – Hermione falou.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir que você se machuque – ele disse tristemente, Hermione o olhou e sua raiva foi toda embora... Entendia o porquê dele ter terminado, apesar de não concordar.

- Harry, eu te amo – ela se aproximou, tocando-o a face – Será que você não sabe o quanto?

- É claro que sei, Mione! Eu também amo você mais que tudo, queria ficar com você pra sempre, mas... Se eu fizer isso, você poderá sofrer muito algum dia...

- Você está me fazendo sofrer tanto ou até mais agora – Harry a olhou nos olhos – Eu não me importo com o que pode acontecer, já passamos por tanta coisa juntos, meu amor... Acredito que se não desistirmos, sempre arranjaremos um jeito de nos salvar... Tudo que peço é que fique comigo enquanto me amar!

- Ah, Mione! Eu...

- Você ainda me ama, Harry?

- É claro que amo! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então fique comigo e me faça a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – Hermione disse, Harry a abraçou forte, sentindo o corpo dela mais uma vez... Como sentira falta daqueles abraços! – E o amanhã...? Não pense nele agora. Aproveitaremos o hoje e só pensaremos no depois quando ele chegar! Não vou deixar você desperdiçar sua vida com preocupações futuras!

- Eu te amo! – ele disse em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir, há uma semana não ouvia aquilo...

- Eu também te amo, Harry! – Hermione falou. Olharam-se por alguns instantes, até que ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela. Seus lábios se tocaram e começaram um beijo intenso. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela com urgência, ela bagunçava os cabelos dele... Hermione finalizou o beijo e sorriu marotamente para ele, Harry entendera o recado sem que precisasse de uma palavra... Ele pegou a varinha e conjurou algumas almofadas e lençóis, fazedo-a sorrir... Deveria ser a maior loucura que já fizeram até aquele dia, mas... Parecia valer a pena...

N/A:D Depois de algum tempo sem aparecer... Estou de volta:D Bom... Naum sei se o cap ficou muito bom naum, mas espero que tenham curtido! Fiz eles reatarem, hehehehehe... Espero que tenha ficado bom:D Proximo cap em breve pra vcs!


	17. Passado e futuro

17) Passado e futuro

Tinha sido uma aula realmente difícil, aqueles feitiços para bloquear eram extremamente complexos e Gina não conseguiu bons resultados. Mais tarde pediria a Hermione para ajudá-la e assim melhoraria seu desempenho naquela matéria. Dirigia-se para a próxima aula, quando sentiu uma mão envolver sua cintura e puxá-la para um canto.

- Como se atreve, Malfoy? – ela resmungou, mas o loiro não tirou o sorriso maroto dos lábios.

- Precisava falar com você, Weasley! – Draco disse. Apesar do "ódio" que ela sentia, ainda estava envolvida pelos braços de Draco. Desde o primeiro beijo que trocaram, era como se ficasse enfeitiçada quando estavam próximos demais.

- Pode falar, oras – Gina tentava manter o controle e não beijá-lo, nas últimas semanas vivia travando uma batalha interior, era como se Draco tivesse se tornado irresistível. 

- Eu já te disse que te odeio hoje? – ela bufou de raiva e o empurrou com força, como estava desprevenido, Draco caiu e bateu a cabeça na parede – Me desculpe, eu...

- Não precisa me matar só porque eu não correspondo seus sentimentos Cabeça de fogo! – ele passou a mão na cabeça, enquanto levantava.

- Se correspondo seus sentimentos? É claro que correspondo, te odeio tanto ou até mais que você.

- Não me referia a esses sentimentos – Draco sorriu – Me refiro ao seu amor por mim!

- Amor? Nossa, eu acho que a pancada na cabeça provocou alguma lesão grave. Quer que eu o acompanhe à enfermaria? – Gina perguntou fingindo preocupação.

- Qual é foguinho, confesse... Você está louquinha por mim – ele voltou a si aproximar, prenssando-a na parede novamente. Mais uma vez, Gina permitiu o contato entre os corpos e deixou-se envolver pelo perfume inebriante do loiro.

- Só se for nos seus sonhos...

- Pesadelo, você quer dizer! A pior coisa que poderia acontecer era uma Weasley apaixonada por um Malfoy!

- Ah, cala a boca! – ela ia empurrá-lo, mas Draco ficou firme. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas se olhando. Até que ele começou a si aproximar. O coração de Gina disparou, mas ela não conseguia se afastar, não queria... Então sentiu novamente os lábios dele, num beijo intenso. Suas mãos procuraram o pescoço dele e involuntariamente começaram a acariciar sua nuca. As de Draco passeavam pelas costas dela.

- Eu disse que estava louquinha por mim – ele sussurrou quando finalizou o beijo.

- Uma vez eu disse que nunca mais fizesse isso Malfoy – Gina o encarava – Falei que não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos!

- Você acha que eu tenho med... – ele não terminou de falar, pois Gina o calou com um beijo. Apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa, ele correspondeu. Depois, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Tinha que admitir que aquela garota mexia com ele... Era muito bom tê-la nos braços.

- Eu avisei, Draco – Gina sussurrou, seus lábios inchados esboçavam um sorriso.

- Então eu posso te provocar de novo, só para você me castigar dessa maneira? – uma das mãos dele agora acariciava o rosto de Gina.

- Não será necessário – ela o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou novamente...

Melissa estava sozinha no seu dormitório. Observava o vira-tempo que guardava no armário, faltava uma semana para que ele estivesse recarregado, e assim ela poderia retornar para o futuro. Se tudo desse certo, o futuro que a esperaria seria completamente diferente do que ela vivia, teria seus pais novamente, sua paz, seus amigos... Ao ouvir o bater da porta, assustou-se e fechou o armário de vez. Ficara levemente pálida.

- Nossa, que você esconde aí? – perguntou Gina ao entrar com Hermione.

- Nada não – Melissa deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Se fosse nada não estaria protegido por feitiços, não acha? – Hermione se pronunciou.

- São coisas minhas... Mas me digam, por que demoraram? – Melissa se aproximou das amigas.

- Ah... Você não vai acreditar – quando Hermione disse isso, Gina corou violentamente – A Gina tem uma novidade para contar!

- Não enche, Mione! – Gina resmungou e foi para sua cama.

- O que houve? – Melissa questionou.

- EucomeceianamorarDraco – a ruiva despejou.

- Como?

- Ela e o Draco começaram a namorar hoje – Hermione consertou sorrindo, Gina tentava ignorar as gracinhas da amiga – Dá pra acreditar? Todo aquele: "Eu o odeio!" pelo visto sumiu.

- Eu ainda o odeio!

- Ah sim, claro... Principalmente odeia os beijos dele! – Hermione provocou – Harry e eu pegamos os dois no maior beijo!

- Está bem, eu gosto dos beijos dele – Melissa e Hermione lançaram um olhar para Gina – Ok, eu também gosto dele!

- Eu sabia! – Melissa sorriu – Vocês ainda serão muito felizes!

- Credo, Mel! Não é pra tanto... Draco e eu só estamos namorando, não significa que vamos casar, ter filhos... – Melissa continuou sorrindo. Hermione parecia estudá-la.

- Às vezes você fala como se soubesse o que vai acontecer – Hermione falou, o que fez Melissa congelar. O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Tudo ficará claro em breve, Hermione. Eu prometo – Melissa disse.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Gina questionou.

- No momento certo vocês saberão – Melissa sentou na cama – Eu só posso garantir que está mais perto do que pensam. Então... Continue a me contar sobre o romance cheio de ódio entre você e o Draco!

- Não é um romance! É só uma coisa boba! – Gina protestou, ainda não conseguia aceitar que estava gostando de Draco.

- E você, Mel... Não tinha ou tem algum namorado? – Hermione perguntou. Foi à vez de Melissa corar.

- E-eu? N-não! – ela gaguejou.

- Hum... E ficou nervosinha assim? – Gina deu um sorriso maroto - Você gosta de algum garoto?

- Vai Melissa, responde! Se até a Gina já confessou que gosta do Malfoy... – ao ouvir isso de Hermione, Gina bufou de raiva – Que custa você dizer também? E então, você gosta de algum garoto?

- Sim – ela respondeu bem rápido, Gina e Hermione sorriram. 

- Quem é? É daqui da escola? – Gina perguntou.

- O nome dele é William – quanto mais falava, mais corada ela ficava – Ele é filho de amigos dos meus pais... Nós crescemos juntos!

- William! Eu gosto desse nome – Gina comentou – Mas e então, vocês estão namorando?

- Não, aconteceram tantas coisas... E eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim dessa maneira – Melissa confessou.

- Onde ele mora? – Hermione perguntou.

- Longe, muito longe... Mas eu o encontrarei novamente – elas sorriram.

- Claro que sim – Hermione disse – Desejo que sejam muito felizes.

- Obrigada...

Era sexta-feira, jantavam no refeitório da escola de aurores, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Gina e Melissa. Todos conversavam empolgados, e mesmo tendo apenas três dias de "namoro", Draco e Gina não se largavam. Melissa estava completamente envolvida pelos seus pensamentos. No domingo, o vira-tempo estaria carregado e ela poderia voltar para casa. Mas não era isso que a preocupava, e sim o que aconteceria no dia seguinte...

De acordo com seus cálculos, a batalha contra Voldemort seria no sábado. Um ataque surpresa à escola, a fim de acabar com o maior número de pessoas possíveis. Contudo, Voldemort não esperava ser derrotado por Harry, e se os comensais não tivessem pegado seu corpo, Melissa sequer precisaria ter voltado ao passado. Aquela noite seria crucial para o sucesso de sua missão. Dumbledore pedira-lhe que um dia antes da batalha, conversasse com Harry, Hermione, Draco e Gina jovens e os convencesse de que era fundamental conservar o corpo do bruxo das Trevas para destruí-lo, e não permitir que caia em mãos erradas.

Reunindo toda sua coragem, Melissa os chamaria para um lugar reservado e contaria sobre sua missão. Não podia dar detalhes, eles não precisavam saber que ela era filha de Harry e Hermione. Não sabia se os convenceria ou o que deveria falar exatamente, mas tinha que ser convincente e conseguir. Quando todos terminaram de jantar, ela decidiu que era o momento.

- Eu... – todos olharam para Melissa – Eu gostaria de conversar algo com vocês.

- Pode falar – Draco sugeriu descontraído. Hermione, entretanto, ficou séria, como se tivesse imaginando que aquele finalmente seria o momento de descobrir quem aquela garota era.

- Não aqui, há muita gente e é uma conversa importante – agora todos ficaram sérios – Poderíamos conversar em alguma sala que ainda esteja aberta.

- Tudo bem, vamos – Harry disse, segurando a mão de Hermione, ele seguiu com os outros para uma sala de aula que estava destrancada. Ao entrarem, Melissa murmurou algum feitiço na porta.

- Não se preocupem, eu não os trouxe aqui para matá-los! – ela brincou.

- E então, vai nos falar agora? – Gina perguntou.

- Antes de tudo, eu preciso saber se vocês realmente confiem em mim – Melissa olhou para todos que estavam ali, eles disseram que sim – Sei que estou com vocês há pouco tempo, mas é fundamental que confiem em mim a partir de agora.

- O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu tenho algo para contar e vocês precisarão acreditar em mim, não poderei provar o que digo, portanto se não acreditarem todo meu esforço terá sido em vão.

- Está me deixando preocupado, Mel! Está com algum problema? – Harry parecia tenso.

- Amanhã haverá um ataque – instantaneamente houve um burburinho – Voldemort invadirá essa escola e tentará matar todos, inclusive você, Harry!

- Você só pode estar brincando, como poderia saber algo assim? – Draco falou.

- Não, eu não estou brincando! Se vim para cá foi exatamente para avisar-lhe sobre esse ataque – Melissa continuou.

- Mel, você tem certeza? Como você... – Harry foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Você veio do futuro, não foi? – Hermione falou, pega de surpresa, Melissa ficou sem ação – É por isso que sabe sobre a batalha...

- Futuro? – Draco, Harry e Gina falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Aquilo que você guarda é o que usou para vir para o passado, não é Melissa? – Hermione parecia querer encurralar a outra.

- Mione, você está enganada, a Mel não pode ter vindo do futuro – Harry falou – Diga a ela Mel que você não é do futuro... Mel?

- Minha mãe aperfeiçoou um vira-tempo – Melissa começou a falar, mais não encava os outros – Ela mesmo viria ao passado e evitaria a tragédia que estar por vir, mas... Ela e papai foram capturados, eles são prisioneiros de Voldemort, quer dizer... Eu nem sei se eles estão vivos – e sem conseguir mais se controlar, ela desabou e começou a chorar, ninguém parecia saber o que fazer...

- Certamente eles ainda estão vivos – Hermione abraçou Melissa, Harry fez o mesmo.

- Devem ser muito fortes, ou não teriam uma filha assim como você – Harry passava a mão nos cabelos dela – Fique calma.

- Eu treinei por meses para poder vir para o passado, eu sinto muito se tive que mentir para vocês – Melissa ainda chorava, Draco e Gina apenas observavam – Mas eu faria qualquer coisa para ter meus pais de volta.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Hermione disse – Seus pais podem não estar com você agora, mas nós estamos.

- E vamos mudar o que quer que tenha acontecido para que você os encontre novamente – Harry falou.

- Obrigada – aos poucos, Melissa foi se acalmando.

- O que aconteceu? Nós perdemos foi? – Gina perguntou.

- Na verdade... Não – Melissa respondeu – Harry vencerá amanhã.

- Então como Voldemort pode estar vivo? – Draco questionou.

- Quando Harry derrotar Voldemort, o corpo do bruxo será capturado por comensais...

- Mas para quê? Ele já estará morto! – Gina parecia não compreender.

- Verdade, mas os comensais passarão anos tentando trazer seu mestre de volta a vida... Num ritual de magia negra, eles conseguem, e Voldemort volta mais forte que nunca – Melissa explicava – Ele acabou com milhares de pessoas, obrigou os sobreviventes a viver em abrigos secretos.

- E o que precisamos fazer para evitar isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Impedir que esses comensais levem Voldemort – Melissa falou – Cada um de vocês terá um papel amanhã, e Harry ficará esgotado depois da batalha... Não lembrarão do corpo, até que percebam que ele sumiu...

- Sua missão é resgatar o corpo de Voldemort – Hermione concluiu.

- Sim, está é a minha missão! – Melissa se afastou de Harry e Hermione – E eu pretendo obter sucesso, nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida!

N/A: ¬¬ Eu ainda me pergunto por que inventei continuar essa fic... Mas deixa isso pra lá... :D Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pela demora em postar, a verdade foi que a placa mãe do meu pc pifou e eu fiquei sem computador... ¬¬ Td resolvido, atualizações feitas, espero que curtam:D Se n tiver lá essas coisas toda, perdoem-me, é que a semana ficou super apertada, estava cheia de coisas p fazer, mas... Consegui escrever:D Ah... A fic ta cabando... : ( Depois desse capítulo virá o último e talvez um epílogo... Ainda não tenho certeza, então... Pode ter ou n epílogo:D Apesar da fic ter ficado meio ruinzinha lá pelo meio, terminar uma fic é sempre bom e ruim... Bom pq consegui terminar meu trabalho, e ruim pq a história terminou e n escreverei mais sobre ela... Mas é assim mesmo... Entaum mesmo q acabe essa, enquanto eu tiver tempo e idéias, estarei sempre escrevendo:D


	18. Mudando o passado

18) Mudando o passado

- Sua missão é resgatar o corpo de Voldemort – Hermione concluiu.

- Sim, está é a minha missão! – Melissa se afastou de Harry e Hermione – E eu pretendo obter sucesso, nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida!

- O que acontece se conseguir mudar o passado? – Gina perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Minha vinda certamente alterará todo o futuro - Melissa os encarou – Só peço que as alterações sejam boas.

- Serão sim – Hermione sorriu para ela, e de alguma forma, aquilo a encorajou.

- Agradeço a confiança que depositaram em mim – a garota mirou cada rosto a sua frente – Prometo que farei de tudo para conseguir.

Depois da conversa, eles deixaram o local e rumaram para os dormitórios. Draco e Gina, entretanto, decidiram fazer um "desvio", restando na caminhada apenas Harry, Hermione e Melissa. Já estavam para se separar, Harry seguiria para o lado oposto ao delas, mas Hermione o impediu.

- Harry, será que podemos conversar um pouco mais? – pediu Hermione.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos... – Melissa já estava saindo, quando Hermione a chamou de volta.

- Espere. Quero que fique também – elas se olharam por um instante. Então, Hermione deu um sorriso maternal para a garota. Segurou a mão de Harry, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Depois, ela encarou a garota que estava em sua frente.

- Tudo bem – Melissa sentia-se estranhamente bem. Era como se tivesse sua família novamente.

- Queria que soubesse que estamos orgulhosos de você – naquele momento, Hermione falava de maneira mais madura, como se tivesse vivido alguns anos em poucos segundos.

- Mas... – os olhos de Melissa marejaram. Ela conhecia aquele jeito de falar. Não era o jeito que a Hermione adolescente falava, mas sim o jeito que sua mãe, Hermione, costumava usar com ela. 

- Você foi muito corajosa, enfrentando tudo isso sozinha, nós sentimos muito se não pudemos te proteger – Harry falou. Sua voz também estava ligeiramente diferente.

- Confiamos em você, querida – Hermione estendeu a mão para Melissa. Algumas lágrimas rolaram do seu rosto, até que ela aceitou a mão de Hermione e se aproximou. Eles se abraçaram, os três. Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, nos quais Melissa dizia palavras sem sentido. Harry e Hermione pareciam consolá-la.

- Papai – ela olhou para Harry, que sorriu – Mamãe! – Hermione lhe sorriu da mesma maneira.

- Estaremos aqui com você, meu amor – Harry disse – Sempre estivemos olhando por você.

- Mas então... Vocês... – ela chorou mais. Se naquele momento seus pais estavam ali, era porque eles não estavam mais vivos no futuro.

- Você tem a chance de mudar nossos destinos, Mel. Não pense no que aconteceu num futuro que pode não vir a existir – Hermione sugeriu.

- Eu não vou deixar vocês morrerem de novo – Melissa enxugou as lágrimas – Eu não vou deixar!

- É assim que se fala, anjo – Harry ajudou a secar suas lágrimas – Agora você falou como a antiga Melissa Granger Potter.

- Eu sinto tanta saudade – Melissa disse.

- Nós também sentimos saudades – Hermione deixou uma lágrima escapar.

- Eles vão lembrar do que aconteceu? – a garota perguntou.

- Não, eles não lembrarão – Harry comentou – Mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que a Hermione jovem já imagina a verdade.

- Não é minha culpa se você é um pouco lento, querido – Hermione falou, fazendo Melissa sorrir.

- Eu não sou lento! – Harry protestou.

- Meu amor, Mel é a minha cara com seus olhos! Eles sabem que ela veio do futuro! Qualquer um já imaginaria que ela é nossa filha! – Hermione sorriu vitoriosa para Harry, que soltou um muxoxo. Melissa os mirava, lembrando de momentos de sua vida. Era tão bom tê-los por perto.

- Eu amo vocês – Melissa falou – E não vejo a hora de estarmos juntos novamente.

- Também te amamos – Harry disse.

- Precisamos ir agora – Hermione deu um beijo na testa de Melissa – Boa sorte, Mel!

- Eu amo vocês – Melissa repetiu vendo os pais sorrirem para ela. Um segundo depois, Harry e Hermione se olharam intrigados. O que tinha acontecido?

- Mas... O que... – Hermione olhou para Harry, depois para Melissa.

- Estávamos nos despedindo de Harry, Mione. Lembra? – Melissa sorriu para o casal a sua frente.

- Ah, sim... Claro – Hermione não parecia convencida, mas mesmo assim beijou os lábios de Harry – Eu te amo.

- Também amo você – ele falou, beijando-a novamente – Boa noite.

- Boa noite! – Melissa respondeu. Ela e Hermione seguiram para os dormitórios femininos.

Elas caminharam em silêncio. Melissa continuava com a intensa alegria por ter tido seus pais novamente, mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo. Hermione a olhava pelo canto do olho, extremamente desconfiada. Há algo mais, ela ainda tem um segredo, Hermione pensava. Quando chegaram ao dormitório, Hermione foi logo se deitar, mas por algum motivo não conseguia dormir.

- Você ainda está acordada? – perguntou Hermione. Melissa, não respondeu. De acordo com seu pai, Hermione já estava desconfiada. Não seria bom que ela soubesse, pois Melissa não sabia qual poderia ser sua reação. Fingiu que dormia, no dia seguinte, evitaria ficar sozinha com Hermione para não dar nenhuma brecha para a garota questioná-la sobre o futuro.

Hermione levantou e foi até a cama da outra garota. Melissa ouviu o barulho da cama de Hermione, e a sentiu perto de si. Continuou de olhos fechados. Hermione ficou de pé, mirando Melissa "dormir"; depois, deu um sorriso. "Sempre soube que não era minha prima, só que nunca pude explicar sua aparência... Pensei que seria algum disfarce, mas agora eu sei a verdade", Hermione disse em pensamento.

Ficou de joelhos perto da cama de Melissa, tocando seu rosto carinhosamente em seguida. "Tenho orgulho de você, filha! Se tudo der certo amanhã, eu prometo que não vou deixar você sofrer desse jeito, nunca mais!", ela pensou. Hermione tinha certeza que aquela garota era sua filha. Dela e de Harry. Nossa filha, disse em pensamento. Ela sabia que Melissa não deveria contar a verdade, pois podia influenciar nas suas decisões futuras, mas descobrir a verdade não a fez duvidar... Pelo contrário, só fez aumentar a certeza que Hermione tinha de que amava Harry... Tanto que tiveram uma filha como aquela.

Ela beijou-lhe a testa maternalmente, sussurrou boa noite e voltou para sua cama. Melissa deu um sorriso. Estava tão tranqüila que mal podia acreditar que a batalha seria no dia seguinte. Dormiu em pouco tempo, e nem viu quando Gina voltou do "encontro" com Malfoy.

As horas do sábado pareciam ter menos minutos que o normal. Hermione tentou arquitetar um plano, e alertar, mas sem explicar como sabia, sobre um possível ataque. Mal tiveram tempo para almoçar naquele dia. Notando a diferença no olhar de Hermione, Melissa evitava ficar a sós com ela. Não queria ter que mentir ou contar a verdade para ela. A reação de Hermione, entretanto, a deixou um pouco intrigada. A garota parecia não ter nada a questionar ou insinuar. Por via das dúvidas, Melissa sempre preferia não ficar sozinha com Hermione.

Quando a noite chegou, ninguém foi para os dormitórios a fim de dormir, mas sim "fingir" que tudo corria normalmente ali. Melissa não sabia exatamente quando seria o ataque, tudo que disseram foi que seria à noite. Ela só não esperava que Voldemort e seus comensais chegassem tão cedo. Eram quase sete da noite, quando se ouviu um som de algo explodindo. Todos correram, fingindo surpresa ao ver o muro derrubado e diversos comensais envolta de Voldemort. Melissa respirou fundo... Era chegada a hora!

O que veio a seguir foi muito rápido. Logo os comensais se dividiram e começaram diversos duelos entre eles, alunos e aurores da escola. Voldemort, sem pensar duas vezes, escolheu Harry como oponente. Melissa também duelava, mas mantinha a atenção em Voldemort. Em breve o bruxo seria derrotado, e Harry não teria condições de guardar o corpo, por ter gastado tanta energia. Naquele momento, Melissa deveria agir.

Viu Hermione duelar com comensais, assim como Draco e Gina. Tudo acontecia como seus pais e Dumbledore lhe contaram diversas vezes. Era como se pudesse assistir a algo que imaginou durante vários anos. Os minutos foram passando, e sem perceber já duelavam há quase uma hora. Vários corpos já jaziam no chão, infelizmente nem todos eram comensais. O duelo entre Harry e Voldemort parecia perto de terminar, as varinhas já estavam ligadas, então faltava pouco...

Uma explosão aconteceu em seguida e lançou os corpos de Harry e Voldemort para longe. Sem saber de onde tirara tanta força, Harry foi mais rápido ao se recuperar e golpeou Voldemort mortalmente dessa vez. Era o fim do bruxo mais maligno que já existiu. Melissa viu Harry se ajoelhar, sem força e desabar no chão, ofegante. Hermione ainda duelava, e Draco parecia amparar Gina que recebera algum feitiço e estava inconsciente. 

A garota viu dois comesais se aproximarem de Voldemort. Estava cansada, mas não desistiria agora. Correu até lá e lançou feitiços nos comensais; sozinha, teve que lutar contra eles. Já não agüentava mais, imaginava que seu corpo não resistiria em pé por muito mais tempo, quanto ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Hermione livra-se do comensal e a ajudava. Ela sorriu, fortalecida. O outro comensal ia aproveitar-se da distração dela e amaldiçoá-la, mas foi impedido. Harry também estava de pé.

Livre dos dois comensais, Melissa apontou a varinha para Voldemort e gritou o feitiço que Dumbledore lhe ensinara. Primeiro o corpo do bruxo foi envolvido por uma camada de ar vermelha; em seguida, parecia queimar, mas as chamas eram negras. Melissa assistiu o corpo de Voldemort virar cinzas e sua alma ser lacrada no mundo dos mortos para sempre. Nunca mais ele poderia retornar.

Seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu no chão, exausta. Harry e Hermione aproximaram-se juntos, de mãos dadas. Melissa respirou fundo e levantou, encarando os dois. Eles trocaram sorrisos aliviados, até que algo aconteceu. Melissa começou a ficar transparente. Aos poucos, seus pés começaram a desaparecer...

- Eu consegui – ela falou, não conteve as lágrimas.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou assustado.

- Eu mudei o passado – Melissa disse – O futuro de onde vim não existe mais... Então, eu também não existo mais... – ela estava cada vez mais transparente.

- Prometo que seu futuro será bem diferente de agora em diante – Hermione se aproximou dela e sussurrou – Farei o possível, minha filha!

- Obrigada. Fiz tudo isso por vocês... – a menina disse. Harry não entendeu exatamente o que aquilo quis dizer, mas Hermione acenou e sorriu.

- Vamos nos encontrar novamente, você tem minha palavra – Hermione falou. Ela segurou a mão de Harry e ficou a olhar Melissa desaparecer.

- Eu amo vocês – foi tudo que ela disse antes de sumir completamente. Harry e Hermione se abraçaram.

- Tudo terminou bem – ele comentou.

- Sim, ela conseguiu... – Hermione o encarou e sorriu.

- Teremos uma filha linda e corajosa não é? – Hermione se espantou.

- Você...

- Posso não ter entendido quando você entendeu, mas agora eu sei que ela era nossa filha – Harry contou – Nós a veremos novamente sim.

- Eu amo você, Harry! – Hermione disse. Ele sorriu e a beijou nos lábios.

- Também te amo! – ele respondeu. Olharam a sua volta e viram vários amigos machucados ou ajudando os outros. Viram Draco e Gina se beijando, pelo visto ela tinha se recuperado, pensaram. De mãos dadas, eles seguiram até os outros, prontos para construir seus novos futuros...

N/A: ¬¬ Ok, o final ficou meio dãã... Sem falar que a parte dos duelos foi hiper corrida O-o Mil perdões, mas sou péssima em duelos, então os encurto o máximo que posso:D Sei que o cap naum ficou essas coisas todas, minhas sinceras desculpas! Tentarei fazer um epílogo e o postarei em breve. Digamos que tentarei contar como ficou o futuro novo deles, espero que curtam:D


	19. Epílogo

19) Epílogo

O tempo passa incrivelmente rápido. Mal dá para acreditar que vários anos passaram desde que conheci Harry até hoje... Minha vida mudou completamente depois daquele dia, no qual eu o vi pela primeira vez. Contudo, posso garantir que a maior mudança de todas aconteceu no nosso sétimo ano, quando começamos a namorar. Ao lado dele, descobri que o que tínhamos não era um simples gostar entre dois amigos, mas sim um amor que começou há mais de um século atrás, e mesmo depois da morte, encontrou um caminho para nos unir novamente, em outra vida. 

Ainda hoje, nós sempre relembramos aqueles tempos, nos quais estávamos apenas nos "redescobrindo". Sorrimos juntos quando recordamos nossa inexperiência para com aquele sentimento que surgiu tão repentinamente. Eu ainda o amo tanto... Hoje, mais que ontem e certamente menos que amanhã. Não tenho dúvidas de que será assim até o dia em que eu tiver que partir. Se alguém chegasse para mim e perguntasse qual meu maior desejo nesse instante, eu diria que desejo partir ao lado dele. Simplesmente, porque minha vida é maravilhosa, e sei que todos saberão continuar quando eu me for. Mas Harry não. Assim como eu não saberia viver sem ele.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando-me cheio de preocupações.

- Claro, meu amor – respondi com um sorriso – Apenas estava distraída, pensando...

- Não... Não está nervosa com o casamento? – Harry andava de um lado para o outro.

- Claro que não, sei que este casamento só nos trará felicidades – levantei do sofá e o abracei. Harry repousou o queixo em meu ombro.

- Ah... Não sei que seria de mim sem você – ele se afastou um pouco e me encarou. Eu lhe sorri e o beijei nos lábios – Ficaria louco.

- Tenha calma, vai dar tudo certo – disse, acariciando seu rosto – Eu te amo.

- Também amo você, meu amor – ele falou, e me beijou novamente.

- Odeio interromper, mas... Está quase na hora – era Draco. Gina estava ao seu lado. Estavam juntos até hoje.

- Precisamos ir, Hermione – Gina lembrou.

- Certo – concordei. Olhei para Harry e o beijei novamente – Nos vemos na Igreja.

Ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo-me em seguida. Draco, Gina e eu deixamos a casa. Fomos de carro até a Igreja onde seria o casamento. Já havia várias pessoas no local, inclusive a imprensa. Não demorou muito, logo chegou o momento. Caminhei até a porta da Igreja, Draco passou o braço envolta do meu e quando ouvimos uma música, entramos. Todos estavam nos olhando, era certamente um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida. Gina entrou em seguida com Williams, ele estava lindo. Sorriu para mim, parecia extremamente nervoso. Quando chegou ao altar, eu sussurrei, "Ela está vindo!"; ele acenou com a cabeça e ficamos a esperar.

A música que indicava que a noiva chegara começou e todos levantaram novamente. Pude ver Harry ao lado de Melissa, ainda é um pouco difícil de acreditar que minha garotinha está se casando. Ela está linda, com um sorriso de intensa felicidade. Conversamos sobre a sensação daquele momento antes, e eu falava que era algo indescritível. Só agora ela deve saber como me senti quando casei com Harry há vinte e cinco anos atrás. Harry entregou nossa filha a Williams, o ouvi sussurrar algo como "Cuide bem dela!", o que sabíamos que aconteceria. O filho de Gina e Draco amava muito nossa menina; aquele matrimônio era apoiado tanto por nós, quanto pelos pais dele. Todos sabíamos que aqueles dois tinham tudo para serem muito felizes.

Melissa olhou para mim com os olhos marejados, Harry já estava ao meu lado. Sorri para ela e a vi sussurrar "Eu te amo" para nós. Ela era uma garota especial. Tão especial quanto a outra Melissa, aquela que viveu num futuro de trevas e maldade, que foi ao passado evitar que todos tivéssemos um terrível fim. Nunca pude esquecê-la, sempre a amarei. Por mais que ela não exista mais, ela não deixou de ser minha filha. Quando Melissa teve idade suficiente para entender, Harry e eu contamos para ela tudo que aconteceu. Ela sabe que se não fosse por ela, nada do que vivemos hoje seria possível. Por mais que tenha sido Harry quem derrotou Voldemort, no fundo sabemos que foi Melissa quem salvou tudo. Ainda posso lembrar, como se fosse ontem, o dia em que soube que estava grávida e o dia em que ela nasceu...

_Já tinham quase dois anos de casados. Viviam numa casa grande e espaçosa, na Inglaterra, onde trabalhavam como aurores. Hermione estava na sala, com o Profeta Diário em mãos. Precisava ler para se distrair e não ficar pensando nele. Harry estava numa missão importante, a qual Hermione não pôde participar por ter passado mal na manhã da viagem. Isso fora há quase cinco dias. Largou o Profeta no sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Por que estava demorando? Estava uma hora atrasado. A resposta veio em seguida... ___

_- Um momento – alguém tocara a campainha. ___

_- Boa tarde, Hermi... – era Draco, mas Hermione sequer o deixara terminar de falar.___

_- O que aconteceu? – ela o empurrou contra a parede – O que aconteceu com o Harry?___

_- Ei, ei... Calma – Draco tentou falar – Ele está bem.___

_- Graças a Merlim!___

_- Não foi nada grave...___

_- NADA GRAVE? – Hermione gritou desesperada – Então realmente aconteceu alguma coisa?___

_- Bem... Sim... Mas foi apenas um feiti... – Draco percebeu que Hermione ficara pálida – Você está bem?___

_- Estou um pouco tonta – ela se apoiou no loiro. ___

_- Melhor senta... – ele não terminou de falar, porque Hermione desmaiou em seus braços. Ela acordou algumas horas depois, no próprio quarto.___

_- Eu recebo o feitiço e você quem desmaia – era Harry. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. ___

_- Está tudo bem com você? Ah, Harry... Eu tive tanto medo! – ele sentou na cama e a abraçou.___

_- Shh... Já passou. Fiquei algumas horas no St. Mungus, mas já fui liberado. Vai ficar tudo bem agora – Harry passava a mão pelos cabelos dela – Mas não é nada bom ficar ansiosa ou sem se alimentar direito no seu estado.___

_- Estado? Que estado? Por acaso eu estou doente? ___

_- Não sua boba, não está doente – ele sorriu – Você está... ___

_- Grávida?___

_- É... Draco chamou um médico quando você desmaiou, então ele disse que você não tinha nada grave, apenas estava fraca, ansiosa e grávida! ___

_- Eu estou grávida? – Hermione parecia não acreditar.___

_- Sim, meu amor – ele beijou-lhe os lábios.___

_- Eu nunca soube quando isso iria acontecer, ela nunca disse quando nasceu – Hermione comentou acariciando a barriga, que ainda estava normal.___

_- Nossa garotinha está vindo – Harry disse.___

_- Sim, e dessa vez ela não sofrerá como antes – ela falou – Nossa Melissa será muito feliz. ___

_- Eu tenho certeza que sim – eles se encaram por algum tempo, então se beijaram novamente...___

__

_- Você tem certeza que está tudo aqui? – Harry perguntou aflito; as caretas que Hermione estava fazendo o deixava assustado.___

_- Sim! HARRY, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, QUER ME LEVAR LOGO PARA ESSE MALDITO HOSPITAL! – Hermione gritou não agüentando mais aquela dor. Há quase dez minutos sentia contrações, mas Harry estava tão desesperado que não conseguia levá-la para o hospital. ___

_- Claro, claro, claro – ele correu até ela, com a sacolinha que deixaram pronta há dias, e a abraçou, Hermione não podia desaparatar sozinha. Aparataram no St. Mungus, ela ainda gritava de dor; tropeçando nos próprios pés, Harry buscou um medibruxo e levaram, então, Hermione para a sala de parto. Durante o nascimento, Harry só faltou desmaiar, estava completamente desnorteado, a dor que Hermione parecia sentir o deixava louco, odiava quando ela sofria... ___

_Até que finalmente a criança nasceu. Hermione estava exausta, quando ouviu o choro da pequena Melissa. O medibruxo entregou o bebê a Harry e com o máximo de cuidado, ele foi até Hermione. Entregou-a nos braços e ficaram ali, apenas reparando em cada pedacinho da filha deles. Sorriram um para o outro, depois ele a beijou de leve nos lábios.___

_- Nossa filha, Mione – ele disse olhando o bebê – Eu já a amo tanto...___

_- Eu também, Harry – Hermione disse – Eu a amo desde antes de ela nascer – Harry sorriu... _

Jamais me cansarei de lembrar desses momentos. São alguns dos mais felizes de toda minha vida. A cerimônia transcorreu de modo impecável. Até que terminou e eles estavam agora, casados. Seguimos para onde seria a festa. Podia ver estampada na cara daqueles dois, o quanto estavam felizes. E tudo que eu podia fazer era torcer para que ficassem assim sempre. Harry e eu estavamos juntos, abraçados admirando a festa, quando vimos Melissa e Williams se aproximarem.

- Desejamos que sejam felizes – Harry disse.

- Obrigada, papai – Melissa disse, Harry e ela se abraçaram. 

- Prometo que farei o possível para fazê-la feliz, tio – Williams falou olhando apaixonadamente para Melissa.

- Eu sei que sim – Harry comentou.

- Nós já vamos, o vôo é daqui a uma hora – Melissa disse.

- Nós te amamos muito, querida – eu não consegui evitar as lágrimas. Melissa me abraçou forte.

- Eu também amo vocês mamãe – ela falou – Obrigada por tudo...

- Você não precisa agradecer. Faríamos qualquer coisa por você, anjo – Harry disse.

- Agora vão... Vão logo antes que se atrasem – Hermione aconselhou.

Os vi sair de fininho, enquanto o resto dos convidados continuava a se divertir na festa. Harry e eu entrelaçamos nossas mãos, e caminhamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo. Ele me abraçou por trás e ficamos a ver o pôr-do-sol, o qual estava magnífico.

- Eu estou tão feliz – ele disse perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu também, meu amor – confessei – Tenho certeza que Mel será muito feliz também.

- Concordo, eles se amam muito – Harry então me virou, ficando agora de frente pra mim – Mas duvido que se amem mais que nós.

- Eu duvido também – ambos sorrimos.

- Eles tentaram no passado – Harry acariciou meu rosto – Tentaram no futuro, meu amor... Mas nada pôde ou poderá nos separar; nem mesmo a morte.

- Tenho certeza que se eu morrer e minha alma voltar novamente... Ela buscará a sua – comentei.

- Também estarei te procurando, sempre – ele me disse, olhando nos olhos.

- Promete?

- Eu prometo... Nós sempre estaremos juntos – Harry sussurrou – Eu amo você, Hermione Granger.

- Também te amo, Harry! – eu lhe sorri enquanto sentia seus lábios se aproximarem dos meus...

FIM!

N/A: ¬¬ Bom... Aqui está o epílogo prometido... Eu simplesmente não sei exatamente o que falar, apenas desejo que tenham gostado. Escrever esta fic foi muito bom. Como sempre digo, terminar uma fic sempre tem seus dois lados... Aquele, o qual você fica contente por ter conseguido finalizar seu trabalho... E outro, no qual você fica meio triste, pq não escreverá mais sobre aquela idéia... :D Torço para que tenha agradado a todos, mas se não conseguir, peço desculpas e prometo tentar melhorar de uma outra vez:D Estava pensando em fazer um capitulo bônus, mais tarde... Para mostrar um pouco a vida de Melissa no futuro... Não sei em que fase da vida dela, talvez infancia, adolescencia... Não sei ainda, é só uma ideia... Se fizer, prometo que postarei assim que puder!


End file.
